Joyous Heartache
by caedi
Summary: medieval Takari Hikari is a servant, she feels worthless, until she meets a mysterious boy who gives her a new hope. But many things stand in their way before they can love one another properly.
1. Silver Linings

**- - Joyous Heartache - -**

**- - Chapter1: Silver linings - -**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer:  

I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..

Well, I own everything except for those select things that I don't own….. 

Digimon just happens to be one of those poor things I don't own….. *sigh*…. 

BUT NOT FOR LONG!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. right…. This is the most randomised disclaimer I have EVER written… now for a very long authors note… BE SURE TO READ AUTHORS NOTE!! TELLS ABOUT LOSING SIGHT OF FATE… AND ALSO IT TELLS VERY IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT THIS STORY THAT U HAVE TO KNOW!!!

**Takeru and Hikari**:13 years.

**Yamato/Sora/Taichi**: 16 years

If you see this ' ____! ' it means they are thinking!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**- - Authors Notes:**

Well, here I am again! Its my second story, one of these idea's I have had at the back of my mind ever since putting up chapter 2 of Losing Sight of Fate, and I haven't written it, because of losing sight of fate.  I've been afraid that if I start this story, I will forget all my idea's for Losing Sight of Fate.

I've been getting so many idea's for this story though, so, I have finally decided to start writing it.

Yes, I will still be updating Losing Sight of Fate, and also this one.

So please, I am really proud of the way Losing Sight of Fate is turning out, so if u haven't read it, please do.

Basically this story is a medieval Takari fic, all about Love, secrets, pain, and betrayal, but there is a happy ending! =)

I love all my idea's for this fic, and I love medieval stuff, so I am hoping it will turn out o.k.

It is drawn into kingdoms, like the Ishida Kingdom is where the Ishida's reign.

**_I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD HAVE SOMETHING UP TODAY!!!_** ^-^! I know I said it would be the 7th chapter of Losing sight of Fate, but I know what to write for that one, and I was in a medieval mood… ill try to get that up 2morro!

This is a cute chapter/story.

**IT HAS TAKARI FROM THE VERY BEGINNING TO THE VERY END!**

****

****

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE TAKARI DON'T READ IT!**

****

****

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

****

****

****

**IT ALSO HAS MINOR SORATO**

****

****

****

**PLEASE R+R!**

Luv y'all ( I can speak American!!!! You know, how Americans always say y'all… yeah… us Aussies don't do that, G'day mate is more of our line… ah well… ^-^) 

( I especially love those people who review! ****hint-hint-nudge-nudge****)

^-^

- -Em- - 

**_KOUZUMI, TAKARI and Sorato FOREVA!_**

^-^

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari's arms were aching terribly, and her hair was full of straw.  Her clothes were tatty and old, and her skin and everything she owned was full of dust.  The sun was setting on the quaint Ishida kingdom, and the huge castle where she worked was reflecting the sun off its stony walls.

And yet still she had to work.

It had always been like this, from before she could remember.  She had never had pretty clothes like the princesses, or wealthy girls. Never been able to dress up, or get beautiful dolls to play with, and she would _never_ be allowed to flirt with boys, and defiantly would never get married.  She had always just been Hikari, the servant of the maid.

She continued to draw the rake over the straw, and sweep it into a pile.  The horse neighed impatiently; even they were a higher class than her.  She had never met the King, or the prince of the Ishida kingdom, even though she worked in their castle, but they would never even look at someone as worthless as her.  Not even the peasants would as she collects things from town.  This was her life though, and she had gotten used to it.

The status of the castle was quite unknown, especially in town.  Some say that there is one older prince, who will take the crown with a Kamiya Kingdom Princess, and some say there are 2 princes, one older, and one younger.  There are many rumours about this younger prince.  Thousands of different names for him, no one knows much about him though, they say he killed his mother, they say she died in birth.

They are just rumours of course, as all the maids tell Hikari when she asks questions.  Just empty rumours, they say.  They would know obviously, they have seen the King and Prince Yamato.

Hikari jumped as the horse pawed his hooves impatiently on the ground and the door to the stable opened.  She smiled as she saw who it was; it was Martha, the maid that told her what to do.  Martha was the closest thing Hikari had to a mother.  She treated Hikari as her daughter, and as someone with higher class than her.

"Dear, Lady Hikari, you have been working on this all afternoon? How does it take thee so long?" Martha questioned.

"Martha, I wish you wouldn't call me that." Hikari bowed her head with respect "I am no lady, I am far from it, I am just your servant" she spat the last phrase with force and disgust.

"Milady, you are more than what you think." Martha smiled at the dusty adolescent. 

"I do not like to get my hopes up, Martha, why cant the Ishida's do this for themselves?"

"What? The Royal family?! Work?! Although, The youngest does, no doubt."

"The youngest? What do you mean? I thought they were just rumours." Hikari continued to sweep the floor.

"Most of them are, Lady Hikari, but that does not mean he doesn't exist, he is just 2nd best."

Hikari thought about this, '2nd best? Rumours about you all around your kingdom, and always knowing you will get nothing from it?'

"Have you met him, Martha?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes, only in passing as he plays with his brother, he is your age, milady." Martha smiled "He is really sweet, and his father is far too harsh on him.  King Ishida isn't the kindest of people, and seems to have a cold spot for the youngest prince."

"are…. Are some of the rumours true, Martha?" Hikari asked thoughtfully.

"If you are talking about his mother, then yes, I believe it is true, it makes sense at least.  His mother died in childbirth."

"well, at least he has a family." Hikari said, but in her heart she knew it must be hard to bear, the thought that it was your fault your mother died, and then to have your father to bring it down on you, and to be a prince.

"I suppose, now, hurry up in the stable Lady Hikari, if you don't finish soon there will be more work to do tomorrow."

'Yes Martha." Hikari sighed as the door closed once more, and went back to sweeping the straw from the floor, and laying down even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take Hikari long too finish the work she had left.  Slowly she closed the door, and walked across to the servant blocks, the sun was beautiful; it was low in the sky and bright orange.  

Her eyes could just make out a teenage boy's silhouette as he watched it go down below the hills and as it reflects of the straw roofs in the village below.  She had never seen this boy before. 

She walked up to him and sat down, she didn't know what made her do it, it was some form of trust she had for him, some form of friendship, although they had never met.

"Hello." She said quietly as the boy turned to look at her.  She blushed, her elbow length chocolate brown hair was full of straw, but still she was attractive, to this boy at least.  She blushed harder as she looked into his sapphire eyes that sparkled with delight; his hair was blonde and just as messy as hers.  She smiled politely.  His clothes were sort of torn, but not as badly as hers.

"I haven't seen you around here." She said quietly as they stopped looking at each other and turned back to watch the golden-lined clouds.

"Ditto." He replied quietly.  She could hear the shyness in his voice.

"What does that mean." Hikari asked the boy, who looked at her.

"The same.  Whats your name?" He replied cautiously.

"My name is Hikari." The teenage girl bowed her head in respect.

"That's very pretty, do you have a nickname?" he asked.

"A nickname? Of course not, I am nothing but a servant of one of the maids here." She beamed at the cute boy, who smiled radiantly back at her, she didn't feel scared or nervous telling this boy of her social status.

"You are more than what you believe you are." He chose his words cautiously as he pondered, staring at the clouds. "Hika" he finally said, as though deciding on something.

"huh?" she said stupidly.

"It suits you, Hika." He looked at her, smiling agreeably, it was a smile that made her heart leap.

"Whats your name?" she asked him, looking at him intently.

"Takeru… my name is Takeru." 

"I like it… Keru." She told him enthusiastically.

  
  He nodded, making his messy blonde hair wave.  "See, Hika, every cloud has a silver lining." 

"Oui, it is beautiful, Keru."

They sat, watching the sun go down together, her head was on his shoulder, it just felt right this way.

"Keru?"

"mmm" The boy replied.

"Come to the stable, tomorrow, before sunset. That will be where I am working"

"O.K, I shall help you"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  Suddenly there was a loud yell.

"Takeru!" It was someone from the other side of the castle.

"I better go, Hika, I will see you tomorrow, O.K? I promise, I'll be there"

"Alright, Good-bye." She replied sadly, as the suns rays left the village below, the last she could see was Takeru, running to the other side of the huge castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Yay! A little Takari….  Er right… the smallest and measliest bit of Takari, but still, takari is takari!^-^! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari was humming a happy tune softly as she walked into the servants' quarters.  She smiled happily, her eyes showed innocence and joy, happiness beyond compare, unimaginable.

The chocolate haired servant girl looked up, awakening from her daydream, in front of her she saw one of her closest friends. Her name was Lara.  She had beautiful blonde hair that came down past her elbows, and stunning emerald green eyes.  Her beautiful features had never been helpful though, Hikari could remember when Lara came here, it was when they were both about 10.  There had been a small invasion of the Takenouchi kingdom, and she had been one of the victims.  She was most likely taken because of her cute looks, but it was something she didn't want to talk about.

Hikari pitied her friend sometimes though, she supposed she was lucky, not to remember her own family, not to remember that there was another _different_ way of life.  A better way.  It would have made it so much harder.  That was why, when Lara came, they instantly became close friends, they helped each other through all the tough times.

Now Lara stood in Hikari's way, her blonde hair graciously flowing as she moved. 

"And what gives you the right to be so happy, dearest Hikari?" She demanded, mock anger showing on her face.

Hikari's face broke into a gorgeous smile, making the whole room look up, and smile back at her.

"Oh! Everything Lara! Everything!" was all the beautiful young Hikari could say, before she ran or actually skipped into her part of the chambers, lying down on her poor excuse for a bed.

'How can my heart leap at a boy I only just met?' she questioned. 'Perhaps it is destiny, perhaps destiny and fate wanted us to meet.' She looked at the ceiling of her quarters, the room was growing colder and colder as darkness shrouded the stone castle. She shivered.

'I have always believed in these things, but in a different way to now.' She brushed her chocolate hair out of her crimson eyes.

'I always thought I was destined to be sad, destined to be lonely, to never have children, or a last name.' Hikari smiled at the ceiling 'but now that has all changed.  I will help him, and he will help me, until death do we part…? Perhaps…'

Her thoughts never drifted from that clear blue eyed boy she had just met, he gave her a new hope, and a different way of looking at life.  Forever, nothing would be the same for the young servant girl.

She started to absent-mindedly pull the straw from her hair when Lara entered the cold dark room. The blonde-haired servant girl sat on the uncomfortable bed opposite Hikari and stared at her friend with dazzling emerald eyes.  She waited in vain for Hikari to realize she was there, but she never did.

"Hikari, my friend, tell me why you are so happy." She asked, staring deep into her friends crimson eyes as they sparkled endlessly.

"I could not explain it Lara." She said smiling.

"no… try." Lara insisted. "I'm your friend Hikari, please tell me, you can trust me, I wont fib, I swear."

Hikari slowly met Lara's gaze, and sighed dreamily. "I don't understand how to tell you, Lars… I just have this feeling I am in love."

Lara's heart doubled over and started beating.  If this boy was a peasant, they may be able to get married, and then Hikari would leave her.  

"LLL..Love?" She stuttered madly, her green eyes clouded to her friend's happiness.

"Oh Hikari… I…I mean how would you know…. You've never loved anyone."

Hikari turned to face her friend…Lara's choice of words angered her, but there was no use to fight, she just continued to ramble on about those 2 wonderful minutes

 "All I know, Lara, is that this boy has made me happy, made my heart turn inside out, just after 2 minutes of talking.  I don't know what love is, but it can't be much better than that, can it? It was like we were made for each other, I don't feel nervous around him, I don't need to be, its like he understands me like no one else ever could… I have never… **_never_** in my life felt like this… just happy, and carefree." She fell back on her pillow, eyes laughing, smile shining for the world.

Lara suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart.

'Why couldn't it be me? Hikari is used to hard labour, and I have only been doing it for 3 years….' She thought, envy rising.  She kept her mouth shut though, for her own good.

Hikari just lay down, dreaming of what was to come the next day, for as long as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 Takeru ran around the corner, to come face to face with a teenager, slightly taller than him.  The similarities were overbearing.  Both had sandy blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.  Their personalities were very different though, Takeru had a calm, sweet look on his face, while the other boy had a cool, I don't care expression.  You could hear the anxiousness in his voice though.

"Takeru! There you are, come now, father is going to be angry with you **_again!_**_.. _You are awfully late."

"Sorry Yamato, but I got a bit carried away." Takeru bowed his head in apology and in respect.

"Come on Takeru, its not like I care that much, I just hate the way father treats you.  We are brothers, after all, I couldn't care less if I was the heir or not." Yamato told his brother sympathetically.

"I know Yamato… I hate it too." Takeru put his head down and stared at the ground, as the sky grew dark.

"I wish he would treat us the same, I mean, ever since Mother died, he's changed."

"I would hate to rule a kingdom on my own." Takeru's eyes were shimmering with tears. "Was it really my fault? Did I kill mother?"

"Some people would say so… but it happens all the time…." Yamato reassuringly put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Father and Mother were just special, they didn't have an arranged marriage.  They married because they loved one-another.  It was never your fault though, Takeru.  Never, I mean most women die during childbirth.  Its quite common." 

"Thanks Yamato… I just wish I knew what she was like… I wish my sight didn't make my Father angry… didn't make him hate me… I wish he loved me as he still loves mother and you."

  
Yamato looked down sadly at his brother, sympathy pouring out for the younger teenager. "Father loves you, Takeru, he just has a hard time showing it, because he cant accept the fact that you are who you are, and that mother is gone."

"Thanks Yamato.  I probably would have broken down long ago if it weren't for you." Takeru smiled brilliantly at his older brother, whom he respected so much.

The 2 brothers started to slowly walk towards the dining room.

"So, Takeru, tell me, what were you so occupied with before you came?" Yamato looked expectantly at his brother.

"um… sunset?" Takeru stuttered hopefully.

"Don't talk trash Takeru.  You cant be that occupied with the sunset!" Yamato looked at his younger brother a smile forming on his face.

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"I promise" Yamato told him graciously, or perhaps sarcastically, it was hard to tell.

Takeru snorted in reply to his brothers confusing antics, and sighed deeply.

"I met this girl." He started.  Yamato put his eyebrows up… "She's everything anyone could ever dream of.  She has gorgeous hair, dark dusty brown, and ruby red eyes, and a splendid face.  Her personality is amazing it sweeps me away.   Her voice is like singing on the wind, every sound she makes is a new, perfectly in-tune note." Takeru's blue eyes looked mistily into the starry sky as they continued to walk.  

"So you love her?" Yamato questioned.

Takeru nodded, slowly but surely. "I have no doubt in my mind, Yamato.  I just have a few problems.  See.  I have only spoken to her for 3 minutes, maybe even less, but they were wonderful, it made my heart leap.  And then…. She is a servant.  I don't know how to tell her I am a prince, not that I am treated like one, its just… oh I don't know… I am so sure that I love her, and you know just as well as I do, how the servants think of us.  I don't want to hurt her.  It would break my heart.  She has already made my life worth living…. Know what I mean Yamato?"

Yamato nodded….   
  


"Exactly."

Takeru looked up at his brother, eyes shining with respect and gratitude.   His thoughts were surrounded with Hikari, the beautiful servant girl.  He could see her chocolate brown hair, which flowed so attractively with the light wind softly licking at her face.  He thought of her awe-striking eyes, the beautiful rubies that would stop any man with half a brain in his tracks.  He imagined her smile, as it formed on her chapped lips, but still it was amazingly beautiful.  As the young prince thought of these, his heart leapt for joy.  He had a reason for living, finally.

She was more than what she seemed… her personality went far deeper and lovelier than anyone could imagine at first glance.  First impressions were not always good, but in Takeru's means they were real, they were true, because the first thing he had felt, was love, an unconditional, unexplained thing, that he never knew (except for his brother) until this day.

"What is her name?" Yamato broke the joyful silence.

"Lady Hikari, but I gave her the nickname Hika." Takeru smiled.

"Lady? I thought you said she was a servant." Yamato looked at Takeru with his eyebrows up (again).

Takeru just laughed at his brother reaction.  Yamato was more of a prince than he was. "Yamato, you do not understand! She is more than what she seems, much more!" He replied, still laughing and running ahead a few steps.

"Nay, Takeru, I understand completely."  He said quietly, making Takeru stop and stare at him.  "It may not be exactly the same, but the relationship has its similarities." He sighed, and Takeru understood.

"This has something to do with Princess Sora, doesn't it?"

Yamato put his head down… "Father would spit on me if he knew.  I know it is forbidden, but Takeru, like you, I've known her since you were born, and now I think I love her, and I think she loves me back." He said, quietly.  His expression showed deep concern, and anguish as he looked up into the stars, they glimmered brightly.

"Sometimes, that is the way life is Yamato, unfair." Takeru patted his brother on the back…      

Yamato and Takeru both pulled themselves together, and with heavy hearts continued to make their way to the dining room. (A/N they are taking there time aren't they!) 

Both boys were thinking of their loved ones, no matter how old or new.  The fact that they were in love gave them strength, courage for the new day, and for that angry king (father) waiting impatiently in the dining room.  

'Somehow' Takeru thought, disappointed 'this is going to be all my fault.' 

'Oh well… I shouldn't feel too sorry for myself.' His thoughts continued, 'At least I have a better chance of being with Hika, than Yamato does with Sora.'

At the thought of Hikari, he seemed to get lost again, lost in her radiance, lost in the thought of what will happen tomorrow, when once again, he will meet his angel.  The angel who gave him strength to continue, who now lit the way, and created that silver lining on each and every cloud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**- - - TO BE CONTINUED - - - **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

 WOW! I hope you guys all loved that, I loved making it, I just had so many ideas to make it as cute as possible, I really hoped I achieved it!

In the next chapter and beyond their relationship is going to grow into the most KAWAII relationship on any Takari planet!

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER…. THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE INSPIRATION AND THE MORE KAWAII THE CHAPTER WILL TURN OUT!

Also, please read my other story, **losing sight of fate!**

Luv every1 of you….

- - - Em - - -

|

|

|

|

V

Remember to Review!

|

|

|

|

V

The more reviews the more inspiration!

|

|

|

V

The more inspiration, the more cute Takari and Sorato I add to the chapters!

|

|

|

|

V

Merci! The button is situated below!

|

|

V


	2. Indescribable Feelings

**- - - Joyous Heartache - - -**

**- - - Chapter 2: Indescribable Feelings - - -**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

YAY! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter

REVIEW… REVIEWS ARE GOOD! 

Thanx sooo much to the people who reviewed, since I wasn't too sure if any1 would like it or not, but now, thanx to the great feedback I am completely inspired to write this chapter, and beyond.

So, anyways, please also read my other story Losing Sight of Fate, (if you haven't already)

Thanx,

- - Em - -

**TAKARI AND KOUZUMI and Sorato FOREVER!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun's rays were shining its first light on the world.  A quaint and excited town could be seen below some large mountains, the straw roof's of the houses reflecting the first rays.  Above the town, a huge castle could be seen.  It had a huge amount of land in front and behind of it's stony walls.  It was situated on a high cliff, towering over the town.  Servants could be seen scurrying about the land, already, at first light.

Up in one of the highest windows, Takeru woke with a start, his blond hair framing his face as he winced in pain, clutching his side.  For a second he wondered why it hurt so much, but then he remembered the beating he got for making his brother late to dinner the night before.  He sighed; it was like this every day of his life.  Somehow, no matter what Yamato did, it was always his fault.  Takeru didn't mind though.  He had ruined enough people's lives.  The only people whose lives he knew he hadn't ruined was Yamato, Sora and his newfound friend/girlfriend Hikari.  But hey, it was only a matter of time before he somehow ruined them as well.

He had given up fighting back to his father long ago.  It only resulted in more beatings, and sometimes being locked up with no food.  He knew how his father thought about him, no matter what Yamato said, he knew that his father hated him with a passion.  

Takeru slowly limped off his comfortable bed and changed into his riding clothes, preparing himself for the day ahead.

But it wasn't all bad.  There were a few times when he was happy.  It used to be only when Yamato was with him.  He loved his big brother and respected him.  He knew that Yamato would be a better King than he would ever be, but still he felt envious of all the chances Yamato would have in life.  Yamato always helped Takeru, always comforted him and told him that one day, everything would be O.K.  Takeru had always listened, but he had never believed what Yamato told him…

Until Yesterday.

Yesterday was the happiest day of Takeru's life.  It may have had a painful ending, but it was worth it, for if he was on time, he may have never met Hika.

Now he understood what Yamato meant, and although it was still all complicated, there was now a little glimmer of light and hope shining through his dark life.

He smiled as he closed the door, thinking of Hikari as he carefully made his way down the stairs to enter the dining room. He would be seeing her this afternoon, he would be able to see her smile again, and comfort her.  He was sick and tired of being the one comforted, he wanted to help someone, he wanted to make Hikari feel better, because just by coming up and talking to him last night, she had given him a reason to live.

"Takeru!" Takeru looked up to see his brother, also in riding gear.  "Father says for us to meet him in the stables."

"But Yamato... What about breakfast?" Takeru questioned as his stomach growled hungrily.  Another part of his punishment last night had been to miss dinner, which was the reason he was in trouble in the first place.

Yamato shrugged his shoulders in answer to Takeru's question.  

"I suppose we will have it afterwards." Yamato finished.

Takeru looked down at the ground.  His father was desperate to make his life miserable, and at every chance looked for reasons to stop Takeru from being a Knight.  Riding was a very good way of doing this, each lesson his father found a fault in Takeru's riding, and somehow each week, Yamato saved his Knighthood.

Takeru began to get nervous as he followed his brother to the stable yard.  He was afraid that this week would be different.  For one thing, his side hurt terribly because of the incident last night, and he was also starving hungry.     

Not the best conditions for riding a horse.

(A/N These are not the same stables that Hikari looks after, those are different stables, these are like the royal stables.)

The brothers went round a last corner, and came in sight of their riding instructor.

"Ah! There are the young princes." He cried.  "You two are late, but don't worry, I won't tell the King, Takeru."

The 2 princes bowed their heads in gratitude.

"We are sorry we are late, master." Yamato said politely.

Takeru nodded in agreement before looking around.  "Where is father anyway?"

"Your father had an important messenger he had to listen to.  I am not sure, he may be gone for a few days again." The riding master told them

Takeru breathed easily.

"But he told me to write him up a report of what happens today, so I expect you 2 will try your hardest." The master continued.

Takeru's muscles tensed up again.  Father being here was one thing, it was O.K, but when something was written down, it would only be the truth, and there would be no escape.

"But first, I have asked for a servant to get the horses ready, she should be here in a little while."

Takeru got even more frightened, if possible.  Yamato put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A little while later, a young girl appeared, she looked about 13 and had long blonde hair, and emerald eyes.  Her clothes were ratty, like Hikari's had been, but still she was amazingly beautiful.  It took the riding instructor a few seconds before he could gain conscious and introduce her.

The girl looked at the instructor with disgust.  She hated it when men did this, it was what got her captured and taken away from her family in the first place.

"Boy's this is Lara, the servant for your lesson." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lara looked putridly at the boys in front of her.  They were courteous; they smiled politely and bowed their heads.  They probably had to do that.

'I cant believe it… Just my luck, After everything, now I have to work for the princes today, of all days, when yesterday Hikari found herself a loved one, what's his name, oh yeh, the gorgeous Takeru, with clear blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, how could I forget.' She thought sarcastically, as she glared at the 2 boys.

"Lara, these are the sons of King Ishida, The princes of Ishida- Prince Yamato and his younger brother Takeru."

She stared at the youngest prince.

……

He had clear blue eyes.

…….

Sandy blonde hair.

……..

And his name was Takeru.

…..

Lara bit her lip, trying not to say anything, but inside she was red with anger.  

Takeru looked down… 'Of course, I have no right to be called a prince.' He thought sadly.

"So Lara, lets get started." Takeru pulled himself together and walked into the stable.  Lara glared at him, before following, he would most likely just watch her as she worked because he liked the look of her. 

 'he is just a player, oh Hikari is going to be so sad if she ever finds out '

Much to her surprise though, he walked inside and retrieved the correct saddles and reigns.

"What are you doing?" She asked, before suddenly covering her mouth.  She had just spoken impolitely to a Prince of Ishida, treated him like her level.

"I am helping you…" He replied.

"I don't understand, my prince."

"Don't call me that, Lara, its not like I'm treated like a prince.  Call me Takeru, everyone else does." He sighed.

"I am sorry, er, Takeru…" She stuttered "Why?"

"I dunno… My father hates me… the rest of the world doesn't know about me." He looked sad, but then smiled "But things are getting better."

'I wonder if Hikari has anything to do with it.' She wondered, but still she was angry, 'I mean how can this boy come up and make a servant girl fall in love with him just because his father hates him? Many fathers are disappointed at times, but that doesn't mean they can use a girl… I swear I will save Hikari, and I will destroy this boy' she thought angrily.

Lara was about to say something rude about Hikari and him, but he spoke before her.

"Lara?" He asked as he placed the under rug onto the horses back.

"Yes, Prince Takeru?" She said, only to make him annoyed, she succeeded as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know Hika…? Sorry… Hikari." He asked

"Do you not know of her name?" She mocked him, although she knew quite well that it must be a nickname. "Yes I do know Hikari, she is my best friend.  She talked of you endlessly last night, my lord."

"I am not a lord to anyone Lara." He told her as he did up the saddle on his horse.

"I know that.  You should tell her though, it would be terrible if you hurt another human, Ishida." She spat his last name.

Takeru looked at her in amazement. "Why do you hate me so, already?" he asked.

"Your father has brought me hard labour and despair.  Thanks to him, I have no life and no hope." She said angrily. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to that devil's son. " I used to be a noble girl of the Takenouchi Kingdom, but now, thanks to him, I am nothing but a servant."

Takeru looked at her. "I am sorry I ever brought it up, milady." He said graciously. "But I feel the same as you do, I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be your friend."

He extended his hand, and she looked at him disgustingly, before remembering whom she was dealing with.

"Tell her." She said shortly, not moving her hand.

"Huh?" The youngest prince replied dumbly.

"Tell Hikari who you are." She glared at him. "I don't want my best friend to be hurt."

Takeru understood, and slowly nodded his head solemnly.

"I will try, I will do it when the time is right, and when she will understand." He responded seriously, and then added "I will not hurt her, Lara, she means the world to me now and I think I love her."

Lara smiled, and shook his hand as the anger disappeared.  "I can assure you, Takeru, she feels the same."

Takeru smiled at her as well.  "Lara?"

"Yes."

"You wont tell, will you?" He asked, his voice was nervous.

"No, I wont tell, but you should.  You made her happy, Takeru, very happy.  She has had a hard life." Lara replied sadly as she walked over to Yamato's horse and put on the bridle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Takeru…" Lara was nervous now… There was a very long and awkward pause before Lara gained the courage to continue "She has been a servant all her life, but she can't remember anything before the time she was 7 years old."

There was a small pause as Takeru took in all of this.

"Don't worry, I understand." He told her, and she smiled at him, brushing away some of her blonde hair before continuing to saddle up the horse.

'Perhaps he isn't too bad, but I still feel like he is deceiving Hikari.' Lara thought to herself 'But I suppose if he loves her, and she loves him, there couldn't be a better couple, especially after only seeing each other so briefly'

"You ready?" Takeru asked her.  Lara turned around to see his horse all saddled up, ready to go.

"Almost…" she replied and continued to pull at the girth. "I just cant get this girth done up…" she grunted.

"Here." Takeru walked over to her and did it up easily, as if the horse suddenly decided to suck its stomach in.

"Wow... your good." She looked at his in amazement.

Takeru just laughed.  "I've had a lot of practice." He told her before leading out his horse to Yamato and the riding instructor, Lara followed close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Hikari- Midday_**

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was in the middle of the sky as the servants slowly returned from the fields.  Their hands and clothes were dirty, as usual, but they were getting a small break before they separated for their afternoon jobs.

Hikari ran into her quarters and lay on her bed.  She picked up a small wooden comb she had found somewhere and tried desperately to smooth out her matted brown hair.  She was failing miserably.

"Would you like some help?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lara!" she exclaimed, turning around to see her friends emerald eyes and long blonde hair.

"Merci!" She thanked Lara and turned around as the comb was pulled through her hair again.

"Lara? Where have you been? You weren't working in the field today like the rest of us." She complained to her friend.

"Martha asked me to do a special job for her." The blonde servant replied as she tugged at the comb.

Hikari winced… "Which was…"

"Nothing much, I met your boyfriend though." She replied evilly.

"Lara?!" Hikari exclaimed again, surprised "How did you know it was him though?"

"For goodness sake, Hikari, you rambled on about him for so long last night I have a permanent painting of him in my head." She laughed as Hikari turned around.

"Did he say anything?" Hikari asked shyly.

There was a short pause as Lara thought about what to say.

"Just that he loved you and he would see you this afternoon."  Lara smiled, their love was defiantly meant to be, after that short talk with Takeru, she knew he would never hurt her best friend on purpose.

Hikari blushed madly.  "You really think he returns my feelings?" she questioned again shyly.

Lara turned and looked at her friends crimson eyes.  "Hikari…. There is no doubt in my mind, you two were made for each other." She smiled, before continuing to brush her friends hair till it was silky smooth.

Hikari got lost in her thoughts, she loved this boy, of course, but what Lara had told her the night before was true.  She had never loved anyone; she didn't know how love was supposed to feel, or what you were supposed to do.

She didn't get nervous though, with her thoughts she only became happier, because she knew that whatever happened that afternoon was what was supposed to happen.  She knew that if he returned the feelings, somehow they would find time to see each other, comfort each other and to confide in each other.  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stable's- afternoon 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari ran down to the stables as the afternoon bell rang it's sound all around the castle, telling the servants it was time to get back to work.  Her hair flew behind her.  Lara somehow achieved the impossible and made it all silky smooth, she felt more confident and happier than she ever had before.

Her heart leaped as she opened the stable door, there was no one there, but she had faith in that gorgeous boy she met yesterday, she knew he would turn up at some point that afternoon.  Anyways it was only just early afternoon, he had lots of time to turn up.

She hurried away and grabbed the rake excitedly.  She wanted to finish her work as quickly as possible so that she could spend lots of time being happy and enjoying the company of the young boy that stole her heart.

The sun blared in through the window, but today Hikari smiled as she drew the rake over the straw.  Today she had a reason to be happy.  Today she was in love and she knew it.  She knew that what happened this afternoon would be the start of her new life, and a happy one.

The door creaked open and Hikari looked up from her work.  She saw a boy with crystal blue eyes, and adorable messy sandy blond hair, he was wearing clothes that looked a lot newer compared to the ones he was wearing yesterday.   They were dusty, and dirty though, and so was his face.

"Keru!" she exclaimed with glee, dropping her rake and running up into his warm embrace.

"Hey Hika." He replied, his voice made her heart leap, just like yesterday. 

"I could hardly recognise you, spin around, something's different."

He smiled as she blushed and twirled around making her torn and brown dress flow with her.  Her hair was beautiful as she did this; it flew around following her head gracefully, and silkily.  At that moment she felt more beautiful than anyone else in the world.

"Do you like it Keru?" She smiled and blushed even more, making his heart leap as he stared into her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Oui, you are just as beautiful as you were yesterday." He replied softly.

She giggled uncontrollably.  "I mean my hair, silly, Lara helped me comb it out this afternoon." She smiled at him.

"Of course, I know what you mean, Hika, your hair looks absolutely gorgeous, more beautiful than any princess across the seven seas." He exaggerated, filling her hearts with compliments.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Lara? Is she the one whom I met this morning?"  

"Yes, she told me she had seen you, she is also very beautiful, right?"

He looked into her crimson eyes as they sparkled. "I suppose, but she isn't half as beautiful as you.  I think the riding instructor was quite taken away with her." He laughed.

"I bet she hated that." Hikari smiled at Takeru.

"I think she did actually, which reminds me Hika, I really have to tell you something." Takeru said with urgency.

  
"I want to tell you something as well." Hikari replied shyly.

She sighed.  "Takeru, I know its soon, but I think I have feelings for you, strong ones, I've never been in love, never even had a mother, but I am sure, Takeru, I am in love with you, I love everything about you.  I'll understand if you don't feel the same… I mean…----" 

She was going to continue forever, but was cut short as she felt his lips against her own; she felt comforted and so loved at that moment, she wanted to stay in that position forever.  Eventually they parted though, she opened her crimson eyes and they connected with his loving blue eyes.

His voice was soft as he talked to her 

"Hika, I feel the same, I understand completely, I've never been in love either, but I think I'm in love with you, we will take it slowly, one step at a time, but if this isn't love, it can't be much better, right?" he told her as she lay in his arms.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Keru." She smiled as they kissed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari rested her head on Takeru's broad shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her. They were sitting down comfortably on the haystacks as they looked at the stable, which was now completely, clean.  With all the work finished they just began to enjoy their loved ones company.

Takeru looked down at Hikari and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Tell me about yourself." He asked softly, and sweetly.  The girl looked up at his blue eyes that were sparkling with love.

"Huh?" she asked him, dazed with wonder as she took her head of his shoulder to get a better view of his gorgeous eyes.

"I want to know everything about you." He looked at her sincerely.  "tell me, please."

Hikari blushed, and looked down at her shoes.  "Honestly, there isn't anything to tell, Keru." He pulled her closer so she was almost on his lap, comforting her as she spoke.  " I cant remember anything before the time I was around 7, when I woke up in the servant market." Her eyes began to glaze over with tears as he stroked her silky hair.

"Nothing at all?" he asked her.

"Well, I can remember a few things." She smiled fondly at the memories.  " I can remember laughter, a castle, and beautiful dresses." Hikari looked at Takeru. 

He returned the gaze, looking at her fondly, before she continued.  "Those are the things that keep me working and alive.  It comforts me to know that somewhere I have a home, and once I was loved."

There was a small silence, a secure one, before Takeru placed his lips against Hikari's. 

"You still are, Hika, I love you, and I promise, I will always be here for you." Takeru whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a tight and comforting hug.

"I love you too, Keru, and thankyou." She looked at him.

"Don't thank me, Hika, I love you and always will, there is no need for thanks, as long as we have each other, I am content." He looked into her eyes.

"And so am I." She replied, as they kissed again.

Hikari sighed deeply.

"What is wrong?" Takeru asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know, Takeru, I love you, but I still just feel like a quarter of me is missing, I don't know who my family is, or even where I used to live, and I wish I did." 

She paused, chuckling slightly. "Some servants say I'm lucky, not to remember another life, but its hard, I just wish I knew what happened to me, and why those idiotic Ishida's ever brought me to this stupid place." 

Her hands tightened in anger, and Takeru's eyes widened at the way she had described his family.

All thoughts of telling her his true identity left his mind, at least for this night.  He couldn't when she felt such hatred towards them at this moment.

There was a silence while Takeru thought; it broke his heart to see Hikari so upset.

Hikari pulled herself together first though and looked up at her thoughtful boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Takeru, I've never talked to anyone about it, especially not like that, I usually keep it at the back of my head."

There was another small pause.

"No, Hikari, its alright. Sometimes its good to talk about things, to get them off your chest." Takeru looked at her, smiling as he moved his hand to touch hers.

Hikari smiled at Takeru and nodded.

"Hika, do you really want to find out who you are?" Takeru's asked. "I mean, if you find out, wont it be hard, knowing you have a family but cant go back to them, because you are here."

"I suppose, but I would much prefer to be here, knowing my past and my family, than here, with no hope, and just an orphan." 

Takeru looked deeply into her eyes, he could see she was serious about this.

Hikari just looked at him intently. "Do you understand, Takeru?"

"Of course I do, Hika." He hugged her "I understand completely."

They kissed again, enjoying the sensation of just being together without a care in the world.  

It was short lasted though, as the stable door creaked open making Takeru jump in surprise and fall off the haystack they had been sitting so comfortably.

"Ow…" Takeru said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Lara giggled as she watched the scene before her eyes.  Takeru was sitting on the floor, still rubbing his head as Hikari scrambled over to the edge of the haystack.

"Are you alright?" The girls crimson eyes were full of concern.

"Yes, Takeru, you really should be looking after yourself." Lara smiled respectfully as she teased the youngest prince.

"Lara!" Hikari smiled and jumped graciously off the haystack as Takeru got to his feet, rubbing his head.

The energetic girl then grabbed Takeru's hand and ran up to meet her best friend.

"Hello Lars!" She smiled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Takeru asked from behind his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Takeru, and I am also sorry if I interrupted you two lovers." She answered humbly, brushing away her blonde hair.

"Don't matter." Takeru shrugged. "I just won't sit too close to the edge next time." 

Lara smiled at Takeru again, noticing the fact that their hands were still interlocked.

"So, why are you here, Lars? We finished all the work." Hikari asked

Lara pointed to the window, the sun was low in the sky and had almost disappeared. "I was afraid that the 2 of you had lost track of the time.  It is almost sundown, and Martha wants us all back on time today, Hikari."

Hikari looked apologetically at Takeru. 

"That's O.K, Hika, I've got to go as well." He faced her, looking at her features that made his heart leap, her chocolate brown hair that looked so attractive as it fell superbly on her shoulders, her amazing figure, and her adorable, incredible, one-in-a-million crimson red eyes, that burned with such love as she looked into his own sapphire blue eyes. 

His own Ishida trademark eyes.

And she looked into them, all of his Ishida trademarks, that she loved so much, although she didn't fully comprehend yet, she just felt that blazing love somewhere deep within her soul as she stared into his sapphire eyes, looked at his cute, handsome, sandy blonde hair that matched all his features so flawlessly, and everything about him, everything that she loved, and that she was destined to love.

Hikari blushed slightly as they kissed on the lips in front of Lara.  

Although the blush disappeared suddenly as she forgot Lara was there and they both kissed passionately and affectionately, enjoying the comforted feeling of touching one another, enjoying that indescribable feeling, that feeling that burned on their lips, on their fingers, every time they touched, that wonderful feeling of loving, and being loved… as they kissed… indescribably.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Yay! I finished this chapter! I hoped you liked the lots of Takari.

Well, I am starting to wonder about the next chapter.

Davis is going to come in, at some point (most likely next chapter), and I need an opinion of the character you want him to be.

a) Servant like Hikari.

b) A noble

c) A prince

Just tell me what you think, I have ideas for every one, and I like all of them, and I just can't decide, each one is really interesting… I just can't decide.

Another thing to look forward to next chapter is **SORATO!!!**

I know, there was like NONE in this chapter, but the next chapter will have some, definitely.

Sorry this chapter took a while, I know, I was on another Ranma ½ high, and Gundam wing… and also the 4th series of Digimon finished on Thursday (14th August) 

Neways, I may not be updating for about 2 or 3 weeks on this fic (unless I get HEAPS AND HEAPS of reviews) because I only have around 2 more chapters until my other story Losing sight of Fate is finished.

So if you want it too be updated sooner, please review more!  I will work on the next chapter of this story if I get 15 reveiws… that sounds fair? Doesn't it?

So…… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

While you are waiting for this fic to be updated… please read my other story, losing sight of fate… merci!  If you liked this fic, you will love that one, cause it has Takari, and Sorato as well! (also Kouzumi)

I think I went a bit over board with arrows last chapter…. Ah well…. 

Thanx… REMEMBER TO REVIEW… I LOVE TO KNOW HOW THE CHAPTER TURNED OUT AND HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER FOR U GUYS!!!

R+R

(neofilly )- - - Em - - -

^-^ 

|

|

|

|

V

Please please please please please review…

|

|

|

|

V

Tell me how this chapter turned out! Click the pretty blue button!

|

|

|

|

V

Merci! Thankyou!


	3. Glowing Reunions

**- - Joyous Heartache - -**

** - - Chapter 3: Glowing Reunions - -**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Notes: **

 Hi! Wow! It's certainly been a long, long, long time since I've written this story!  Sorry! 

My excuses, are rather pathetic, but if you really really want to know them, got to the 8th chapter of Losing Sight of Fate, since I am lazy and cant be bothered to repeat them all.

Sorry!

Anyways, I haven't forgotten about this fic, but I am almost finished my other story **losing sight of fate, **so while your waiting for the 4th chapter of this one, you can read that one if u want. 

But, enough about my other stories, let's get back to this one!

I aint the biggest Davis fan, but I don't hate him immensely, I dunno, he just annoys me.  He's ok, as long as he isn't trying to get Kari.  Anyways, I hope I don't put him down too much in this story!  I don't think I'm very good at getting his character in this story, oh and I made him a **noble**, sorry, it just works _so well_ that way.  I was going to make him a servant, but then…. Nope.

So, onto reviews… _I didn't get 15 last time _T_T_!_**  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

Oh, and in this chapter is the start of something I'm going to call **Daiara.  **Its Davis/**OC** (guess who… duh)… **(Thankyou **SilverNinja87 **for the idea!)******

Lotsa love, enjoy the story!

_♥**Em**_

****

****

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lara **slowly walked along the dusty dirt path, as she headed towards Takeru and the palace.    

The sun was slowly rising above the green hills, spreading a light orange colour across the whole sky, as she and a few other servants headed towards their duties.  

After her first job, working for the princes, she was then allocated permanent work inside the palace, instead of out in the fields.  Lara didn't really mind this, she had been going at it for a few months now, and she always had company.  

She enjoyed the time that she could spend with Takeru, who also did numerous jobs around the palace, quite often near her.  Takeru was a close friend of hers, as he and Hikari had been going strong for quite a while now.

Lara always used this time to talk to Takeru about things she couldn't talk to him about in front of Kari.  Takeru had tried numerous times to tell Hikari who he was, and his true identity, but he had failed every time.  They were always interrupted in someway or another, and it was getting annoying, for the both of them.  

Their main topic of conversation was of Hikari's true identity though.  One week after Takeru and Hikari got together, Takeru had promised Hika that he would find out her true identity for her.

He was true to his word, spending all of his spare time in the library, searching through documents and reports on lost children of the Ishida region, and beyond.  He hadn't found anything yet, though. 

Today was different though.  Lara saw Takeru and his brother, a little far out from the palace and ran up to them.

"Takeru!" She yelled. "Whats going on?"

"Huh?" Takeru reacted intelligently, as he looked up.  

"Oh, hey Lara!" He said, as he realised who it was.

"Whats going on, Takeru, Yamato?" 

"We're getting Visitors, I think all the Palace servants get the day off" Matt told her.

"Really?!" Lara's eyes widened in surprise.  "So, can I stay with you guys?"

"sure." Matt told her, according to him, Lara was an o.k girl, he had nothing against the servants.

"Yeah, of course, the visitors are from your homeland, Lara." Takeru nodded in agreement with his brother.

------10 minutes later-----

**-----Insert trumpet sounds here----**

The trumpets blasted their sound as a carriage approached.   The horses came to a stop in front of the 2 princes, and Lara.  From out of the Carriage, stepped a beautiful lady, or Queen, and the King, who Lara recognised as the Royal Family of the Takenouchi kingdom.

She breathed in, and curtsied as Takeru and Yamato bowed deeply.

She did notice, of course, the blush that appeared on Yamato's face as the last member of royalty came out of the carriage.

Lara gasped again, as she recognised the princess.  She had beautiful pure orange hair that came down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, almost slightly reddish brown.  She was wearing a beautiful dress.

Lara and Takeru looked expectantly at Yamato, who was staring at Sora (and vica versa).

He got himself together, and spoke, eventually.

"Good morning, Your highnesses" Yamato's eyes sparkled "Princess Sora."

Sora looked up at Yamato blushing slightly, and nodded her head slightly as her own crimson eyes sparkled.  It was a silent lovers greeting, and although nothing was said it meant a lot to them both.

Yamato smiled at Sora one last time, before continuing.

"Welcome to our castle, and kingdom. My father will be with you shortly, some servants will collect your bags and take them up to your rooms, for the time-being, you are welcome to do as you please"

King Takenouchi (**A/N: Names please!! what are Sora's Parents names? I don't have a clue!) laughed heartily.**

"There is no need for such formalities, young Prince Yamato, its not the first time we have visited. You and Sora have been best-friends since you were born."

Yamato smiled.  "Of course, sir." 

The Queen whispered something to Sora, in which she giggled and blushed at.

"Merci, ma mère." The orange haired girl said in reply to her mother, before the King and Queen walked off. (_Merci ma mere is French for 'Thankyou mother')_

When the King and Queen were a far distance away Sora suddenly shrieked like a little girl.

"YAMA!!!!" she ran up to him and soon they were in a fierce embrace. 

"Hey Sor."  Yamato kept his cool, but you could still see the faint pink tinge on his face.

Lara and Takeru switched knowing glances at each other.

Yamato caught them.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, big brother, nothing at all" Takeru replied, as he and Lara shared the glances again.  Yamato gave them a quick glare, before turning back to his _"little-world-of-Sora"_.

"Oh! Sorry Yama." Sora stuttered as she realised her hands were still comfortably placed around his shoulders, and his around her waist. 

She smirked.  "I was wondering why you were so red."

Yamato blushed some more, as Sora giggled.  "You're so vulnerable" she told him as she tweaked his nose. 

"Takeru! Is that you?!" She suddenly drew away from Yamato, to look at his little brother.  "I can hardly recognise you! You're all grown up!"

"Yes, it's me Sora.  It's been a while hasn't it." Takeru smiled politely at Sora, who was like a sister to him.

"Far too long." She replied giving the boy a quick hug, before returning back to Yamato. "It seems you've inherited your brothers good looks."

It took about 2 seconds before Yamato realized what she just said, and slowly turned pink.

Suddenly she noticed the girl standing behind Takeru.  'She looks familiar, but I cant seem to place a name' Sora thought as she looked intently at the gorgeous young girl, the long blond hair and dazzling emerald green eyes.

"Have we met before?" Sora asked politely.

Lara looked up and her eyes widened. 

"I..I…. I don't think so, princess."  Lara stuttered as she played nervously with her hair, and stared, or rather glared at the ground.

'No… The last thing I want is for Sora to recognise me, not right now, its not the place, nor time.' she thought as her glare hardened.

"Oh!" Takeru exclaimed suddenly "Sora, this is Lara, Lara this is Sora."

Lara suddenly saw a hand cover the place she was staring at, as she looked up.

"Nice to meet you Lara." Sora offered her hand, as Lara took shook it warily.  "Likewise." Lara replied softly.

There was a slight pause, before Takeru smiled again.

"Well, Lara and I will leave you 2 love-birds alone now, don't do anything stupid, Matt. Bye" Takeru smiled as he dragged Lara away.    

Sora laughed.  "He hasn't changed a bit.  Still the same old positive baby boy he always was." 

Yamato nodded solemnly.  "Do you want to go for a walk, Sor?" he sighed, offering his hand.

"Things haven't changed, have they?" Sora asked weakly, timidly as she took his hand into hers.

Yamato shook his head, Sora noticed his blonde hair reflecting the sunlight, and resisted the urge to mess it up.

"I don't understand." She sighed, as she stared deeply in his blonde sapphires.  "Takeru is such a nice boy.  Why cant your father take him as a gift from the past, instead of a curse? It would do the kingdom the world of good."

Yamato paused before answering. "He doesn't want to let go of the past.  He hates it when things happen for no reason, if he didn't blame Takeru, he wouldn't know what to do, he'd be lost."

Sora tried to take all this information in.

"Mum was such a wonderful person, he doesn't want to let go of her memory, and unfortunately Takeru is stuck between 2 wars." Matt sighed again.

"The Kamiya's… Taichi…" Sora said sadly, realising what the other war was. "I wish everything didn't have to be so messed up!  Everything was so much fun, before you guys started fighting.  I hate being the only link."

Yamato was silent, he was thinking, she knew what he was thinking about; she didn't have to ask.

"We used to all be best friends, Yama.  Why did everything have to change?"

"Nothing did, we still are, things are just different. Harder." 

There was a comfortable silence between the 2, as they walked to the edge of the garden and sat on a stone seat, watching the world pass by.

Sora sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  She could feel Yamato's eyes on hers, but he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around her waist.

A small necklace fell out from under Sora's dress, glowing softly, it had the symbol of love on it.

Sora looked at it intently, and started playing with it.

"The prophecy says these things, if worn by the right heirs, will help fix problems, but destiny back in order when things go wrong, but it hasn't done anything yet." Sora sighed.  Yamato scooted over closer to her, and she noticed it glow brighter.

"Perhaps it is helping in someway." Yamato stated, as his own crest of friendship started to glow.

Sora looked up at Yamato, caught in the moment, lost in his crystal blue eyes, and his gorgeous sandy-blonde hair, and felt her heart leap.

Slowly their lips moved closer together, touching in a small, romantic moment of passion.

All the while, their crests grew brighter, as their hearts grew closer and closer, and they knew were in love.

They parted, and Yamato traced her jaw line softly with his fingers.

"It will all work out, Sor, I promise." Yamato whispered, pressing his forehead onto her own.

"We'll make it work." Sora smiled, as they pressed their lips against each others once again.

And at that moment, there was no problem in the world, and they could conquer anything, with the power of their love. 

**(A/N: YAY! SORATO HIGH!!!!! **_♥ ♥ ♥)_****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Takeru and Lara ran across the fields as the bell rang signalling all the other servants to return inside. 

"They were so clueless it was funny!" Lara laughed as she looked at the youngest prince.

"Yeah, they've always been like that, ever since I can remember.  Hopefully this time they'll work things out." Takeru laughed as well, before coming to an abrupt halt. 

"Things used to be easier for them, though." He said sadly, his expression quickly changing to a serious one.

Lara looked at him uncertainly.  "Don't worry about it Takeru! Come on, Hikari's going to start thinking we forgot all about her!" 

T.K smiled and nodded as they began to run again, going round the last bend, and reaching the stables.

"Takeru!" Kari yelled gleefully as she jumped into his embrace. "I've missed you! How are you?"  

"Fine, Mademoiselle, and you?"

"Very well, thankyou Sir. " She laughed, before he tweaked her nose and pulled her into a kiss.

"It wasn't that long since I last saw you, though." Takeru told her once they parted.

"Yes it was! It was 14 hours ago… not that I'm counting or anything."

Takeru laughed and kissed her again, before whispering in her ear "14 hours and 32 minutes."

Lara chuckled as she watched the reunion.  She felt that pang of jealousy that danced in her heart, wishing that she could be with her destined one.

She knew that there were a lot of complications for Takeru and her best friend, but still, she always felt that little bit left out whenever they were together.  She knew, that even after everything, they would have each other to lean against, and through it all, they would always love each other, and if they didn't then they were not destined to be together.

That was why she wasn't so worried about Takeru telling Hikari of his status anymore.  He even asked her why she always cut him off when he tried to tell her, and she replied that she didn't really want to know, she said she felt it wasn't time to find out, and that she trusted her instincts.  

Lara knew that they loved each other, and if Hikari truly loved Takeru, she wouldn't care about the last name, she would care about who he truly was, the Takeru.

Suddenly she felt a longing in her heart for the days before she was captured.  

The days when she would spend endless hours playing with her best friend, running around the fields, having archery and sword contests.  When he first helped he up onto the horse that he taught her how to ride on.

Those endless hot days where they would just play together, without a care in the world, not knowing that someday they would be separated.

Lara hadn't told anyone about him, and hadn't thought about him for a while.  She had always tried to push her memories of before back as far as she could, so they wouldn't haunt her, and tease her all the time.

She felt a flutter in her heart as she remembered all his handsome features; the features she thought were cute even at the age of 10.

' is this what Hikari was talking about? ' she thought, remembering Hikari's first words about Takeru _"happy, heart fluttering, made for each other, understands me"._

Lara smiled.  'Perhaps I'm not as alone as I thought' 

Lara watched her best friend and Takeru kiss, and flirt with each other.  It wasn't until about 5 minutes later she saw something light yellow glow from underneath Takeru's thin shirt.

Then she noticed something light pink glow from underneath Hikari's slave clothes.

'What in the world is that, and how would Hikari have something?' She wondered 'All of the servants jewellery was taken away from us, its impossible for her to have anything, and especially something magical'

The bell rang again, and Takeru brushed some hair away from Hikari's face, giving her a last goodbye kiss.  

"Bye Keru. I'll see you tonight, o.k?" She smiled shyly, before turning to leave.

"Hikari!" Lara called "I'll come out and help you, o.k? I've got the day off, I'll be out in a second." 

Kari nodded and walked out of the stable.

  There was silence throughout the stable.

"Lara?" Takeru asked.

She looked up at him with her emerald eyes "Yes?"  

Takeru ran his hands through his sandy-blonde hair.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you didn't tell Sora that you were a noble from her kingdom." 

Lara paused before answering.  "I'm not quite sure."

Takeru looked at her.  "She could take you back to your family, I'm sure."

At this, her heart rate increased rapidly.  'He's right.  My life could easily be back to the way I wanted it to be, I could be free again, and with my whole family, and my best friend.' She thought happily, before realising something.

"I could, Takeru, but I'm not sure if its time.  I love Hikari, she's like a sister to me, and although you're here, she needs someone that can always be with her.  You have your duties as a prince that you have to uphold.  She needs comforting, but perhaps if we could find out her heritage, then maybe."

 "I understand." Takeru nodded.  "We'll just have to try harder then."

"Oh.  Takeru? What was that yellow light underneath your shirt?" Lara remembered it suddenly.

"Oh, this?" He pulled out his necklace.  "It's my crest of hope, its got something to do with a prophecy, destiny, and fixing everything.  It will only work if worn be the correct bearer, and I suppose that's me.  I think all the royal children of this era have them.  They chose their bearer, only lighting up if worn be them." He explained.

Lara looked carefully at it.  "Its nice." She said finally, as Takeru put it away.  "I think we also have a lead" Lara smiled, as Takeru looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There was something pink lighting up underneath Hikari's clothes.  Do you think it could be one of these?" she asked.

Takeru's eyes lit up at the news. "Really? I haven't heard of anything other than this being able to hold power.  We'll have to ask her about it."

Lara smiled again.  "So, Takeru, what have you got planned for today?" she asked.

"I can't hang around, we have some other visitors arriving soon, and I think I have to be there when they arrive."

"Oh well! Have fun!" She patted his back before running out the door.

"Oh yay! Just what I always wanted! Disrespectful nobles to take care of!!!" Takeru responded sarcastically, and Lara laughed before closing the stable door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Afternoon_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -__

Takeru once again found himself waiting at the dirt road that lead into the castle.  It was quite obvious to him that Sora and Yamato had realised their stupidity in not telling each other how they feel, as they were now kissing, giggling and flirting together, while he sat and waited.

They stopped instantly as they heard a carriage approaching, and the horses' hoofs trotting up the dirt road.  Takeru rolled his eyes, and Yamato gave him a playful punch.

Finally the carriage came round the bend, and stopped in front of them.

The carriage driver announced them.

"Lord and Lady Motoymia **(A/N: Spelling? Names??)**, Their first-born daughter June Motoymia, and their son, Daisuke Motoymia."

Takeru looked at Matt, who, at the first sound of the name "June Motoymia" had hastily grabbed onto Sora's hand.  That was a downer.  The fun parts of the times when the Motoymia's visited was teasing Yamato about Junes obsession over him.  Now she would most likely lay off, seeing him hand in hand with a princess. 

The young, sandy-blonde haired prince watched as the noble family came out of the carriage.  Last was a teenage boy his age, with dark brown, almost spiky hair, and dark brown eyes.

When Daisuke walked out of the carriage he instantly smirked at Takeru, and Takeru smirked right back.  At least Davis hadn't changed; it was obvious as that had always been their silent greeting. It had a special meaning to it.

**_Daisuke: _**_I'm going to beat you like you've never been beaten before, this time._

**_Takeru:_**_ You wish,I might actually believe that if you had ever beaten me._

Their relationship was a good one, but definitely a competitive one.  They liked the same exercises, and whenever the Motoymia's visited, it turned into an all out **Ishida vs. Motoymia challenge.**

They were the same age, and it had been like this ever since they had first met.

Yamato was the first to break the silence.  "Good afternoon, Lord/Lady Motoymia.  Our father, King Ishida, is waiting to greet you inside the castle."

"Thankyou Yamato." Lady Motoymia smiled, before turning and following her husband.  June glared at Matt's hand, which was still holding Sora's, before sticking her nose high in the air and following her parents.

Sora and Matt smiled at each other, before walking to the garden again.

Daisuke grinned.

"So T.P? You ready to be beaten?" he asked, trying to be intimidating.

"Hah! You wish Davis, you _know_ you can't beat me, and its T.K." Takeru laughed.

"You want to prove that?" Davis ignored the T.K comment.

Takeru shook his head.  "Can't right now, got a lesson, but afterwards, you are on!" 

"O.k, I'll find something else to do." He shrugged, obviously disappointed.

"Good.  You know your way around, right?" 

"Yes, we only come here like, once a month T.R" Davis teased.

"Whatever.  Bye Davis." Takeru walked off into the castle, and with a passive wave of the hand Davis walked towards the fields.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Davis strolled through the green grass, and made his way over to the fields.  He didn't know why, he just felt like he should go over there.  

He immediately noticed all the servants coming in from a days work.  One particular girl stood out to him, she had just turned around and come out of her cabins.  She was very pretty; she had short, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen.

'But she's not like _her_' he thought miserably, before mentally slapping himself. 'Stop thinking about her Davis! She's gone she disappeared after the invasion **3 years ago!** Move on! Make new friends, the only other friend you've got is Takeru' 

Shrugging his shoulders, Daisuke slowly approached the girl.

"Hi." Davis said, making the girl jump in fright.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"My name is Daisuke Motoymia."

"Hikari." Kari replied bluntly.

"Right, well…." Davis was going to continue to make friends with Hikari, but something else caught his attention.  Lara.  Daisuke stared at this girl… thinking of the possibilities, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he looked at her long blonde hair, and her bright, shining, emerald eyes, and her beautiful smile.  He had found her.

"Hikari! There you are! I've been looking all…….." Suddenly Lara stopped, and her mouth was left open as she stared at the boy in front of her.

He was obviously trying to gain control of himself as well.

"L…Lara?" 

"…Dai…" she whispered breathlessly, as her heart began to beat against her chest, and she took in all of her handsome features, how different he was to that 10 yr old best friend she used to play with.

"…Its…Its really you…" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

A/N: 

**---Insert evil laugh here---**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

There is a little cliff hanger to keep you all in suspense…. **I know its evil, **but, oh well, sorry, I just thought that was a good way to end it, otherwise this would be a never-ending chapter.

**Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to update for a little while, _unless I get lots and lots and lots of reviews!!!_**

**--IMPORTANT—(losing sight of fate readers)**

_à__ PLEASE READ **LOSING SIGHT OF FATE** AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, SHOULD I SPLIT UP THE CONCERT AND SLEEPOVER, OR SHOULD I JUST HAVE ONE LAST CHAPTER??? PLEASE TELL ME_ _(losing sight of fate readers… if you haven't read LSF, you don't need to.)_

Do you guys like the idea of Daiara? (Davis and Lara.) 

Tell me what you think!

I love reviews.

I wont be updating for a while, unless I get lots of reviews, as the term is almost finished.

Oh well….

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but please let me know how it turned out (I know I wasn't really concentrating on the language and stuff)

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

_Love all of you! (especially those who review.. **hint-hint**)_

_Thanks for reading my story, _while your waiting, check out **losing sight of fate… by me…while your waiting…if you want… PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love,

_♥_Em-- 

|

|

|

|

|

|

V

CLICK THE BUTTON… its there for a reason… =)

|

|

|

|

V


	4. Destinies Trail

**- - Joyous Heartache - -**

**- - Chapter 4: Destinies Trail - - **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Key:**

_' thinking'_

_:: telepathy thing ::_

"Talking"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Authors Notes: **

**(20 december)**

hahaha!  I am so proud! I am actually starting this chapter while I am on the annual Christmas holiday (visiting relatives)!

This way, when I get back to Sydney, I can put this chapter up straight away.

I'll probably be taking the authors notes off Joyous heartache asap because so many people have been warning me about ff.net taking off stories with authors notes chapters…

**(6th February) **

Ok, well, I'm really sorry, but throughout most of December, and all of January, I was **really** unsure of where I was really heading for this fic, I completely lost the inspiration and the storyline, I would have cancelled it, if it wasn't for all your reviews, **they kept me going and searching for the inspiration I knew was somewhere in my head**… 

…and guess what? 

**I FOUND IT!**  A few nights ago I just got a rush of idea's _(in the middle of Saxophone Practice)_ and wrote them all down, and I now have this story completely sorted out.

It will probably be about 13 chapters… im not sure though… I just know what is going to happen now… pretty much… 

Anyways, thanks for the **reviews**, they kept me confident that I would regain the storyline for this fic…! I cant say how grateful I am for all the feedback I've already got… I can't believe I have so many already! 35 on chapter 3!!! I'm so glad you find it interesting!! ^-^

^//^… well… thankyou very much, I  just thought I should inform all of you guys of what almost happened…  

Ah well…

I hope you enjoy this chapter….

Em

PS.  I'm sorry for the late updates, but now we are back at school, but I've found my inspiration so they should come much quicker, probably once a week or 2 weeks… Promise… ^-^

Also, for some reason ff.net wasn't showing my paragraphs when I uploaded this… 

**im going to try and fix it, but it the text just keeps going instead of being in paragraphs.**

**im sorry… Ill try and fix it lata… I know how annoying it is..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**The** sun was setting in the sky, slowly disappearing behind giant grazing hills, and magnificent mountains that made up the now beautiful orange horizon of the Ishida kingdom.  

Two teenagers sat in a nervous silence.  It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just the type where you knew that some life-changing things were about to occur, the comfortable excitement that hung in the air, as they watched the sun shed its last lights on the pleasant town.

Lara turned her head slightly to look at the boy sitting next to her.  The orange light was starting to reflect or his gravity defying locks, and she realised how much she had missed, well, everything.  

He turned his head as well and their eyes met.  Lara blushed slightly and locked down at the ground in front of her.  She could feel his gaze upon her, those deep chocolate eyes she knew so well could easily see into her soul.

"So, you're a servant here." Daisuke broke the silence, tearing his gaze away from the beauty before him.

"Yes." Lara replied, looking up into her best friends' worried eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"I was captured, and sold." The conversation was leading nowhere at this moment.

'_Stop questioning things you already know, Davis!'_

"Oh." Davis looked down into her emerald eyes.  "Come back, Lar.  I've missed you so much."

"No… I cant—"she started

"You can! I'll just talk to the king, Lar, you don't belong here.  We thought you were-" He choked up at this point, sadness engulfing his usually bright eyes.  Davis continued in a soft, hurt whisper. "We didn't know if you were alive or not.  We all think your dead." 

"What?" Lara whispered, her eyes widening.

"Nobody knows, Lara.  You disappeared in the middle of a battle.  For three years the girl I –"  He stopped himself just in time.  "My best friend has been in the 'most likely dead' list."

"My family?" she questioned, her voice hoarse.

Davis nodded gravely.  "Everyone.  I just missed you so much Lara, I don't want to leave here without you." 

"I didn't mean to… I mean… I never meant to put anyone through all this." Tears overflowed her emerald eyes.

"Shush.  Lar, don't cry, please, I'm sure you would have come back if given the opportunity." Davis moved closer to the sobbing child.  "Don't worry.  I'm sure our grief is nothing compared to what you've been through.  The grief you gave us will all disappear the moment everyone sees your beautiful face again."

Her sobs slowly died down.  "I'll come" she said between sniffs.

Davis was busy staring at all her beautiful features.  "What?"

She looked up into the chocolate eyes she loved so much (which were now densely puzzled.)  "I'll come back with you, to home."

"its just…" 

"Is something wrong?" Davis guessed blinking blankly as he watched Lara's emerald eyes overcome with sadness.

"I can't leave until Takeru tells Kari." She said, wiping her eyes.

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Takeru-kun? What do you mean? Isn't Kari that friend you introduced me to?"   
  


Emerald eyes widened, and her pretty lips formed a smile. "So you know Takeru?"

Davis scoffed. "We've been friends for ages actually, since my father is so important for keeping the peace between the Takenouchi Kingdom and the Ishida kingdom.  Actually, we've been visiting this place about once every month since the war broke out." He explained.

Lara laughed happily. "The war broke our ages ago, Dai!  When we were born! You never told me that you visited the Ishida kingdom." Davis just smiled, as she continued realising she hadn't completely answered him yet. "and yes, Kari is that friend of mine you met." 

"So, Takeru is going out with, Hikari, a _servant _friend?" He smirked, not believing it. 

"Actually, they are really quite perfect for each other, Hikari's had a hard life, she doesn't remember anything before she became a servant, but she always has an air of importance around her, so I'm pretty sure that she was at least a noble! They both had hard lives, until they met each other.  Together they re-awakened the hope and light that was lying dormant in their hearts."

Davis chuckled at his best friends use of words. "You always did over exaggerate, Lar." 

"What! I wasn't" She declined shaking her blonde hair rapidly.

"You make it sound like some sort of fairytale…" His brown eyes looked at her knowingly.

Lara thought for a while. "It is, sort of…" 

"huh?" Davis questioned, getting used to the silence and not really listening.

"Their love… Its like a fairy tale." She smiled wistfully.  "Hikari- not knowing her past, deeply in love with Takeru, but not completely knowing his identity.  Takeru- wanting to do everything he can to help Hikari finding her past, and never really been given credit for the things he does for his kingdom."

 "I suppose."  He looked across at the girl he had fallen in love with, who was looking wistfully at the clouds.

"Your jealous." He stated.

She chuckled aimlessly.  "Who wouldn't be?  They've got almost everything going for them.  I just wish that all that I wanted could have come true, the way hers did." 

Daisuke looked at her, his eyes burning with love, and concern, which did not go unnoticed by Lara. "What did you want, Lara?"

"I fell in love when I was young Dai, and then my life turned upside down, and everything I had ever had in my life was blown away.  I tried to forget my dreams, and his face.  But you know, it never worked, somehow, he was always following me around." She looked up at Davis with equally loving eyes.  "What about you, have you ever been in love, Dai?" 

He paused. "I also fell in love young, but I didn't realise until it was too late, and then I thought I'd lost her, lost my chance to tell her everything.  Now it comes to it though, I never thought it would be so hard…"  Lara looked up to him, emerald eyes wide as he gently brushed a piece of hair from her face.

They both realised then what they were trying to say, and softly their lips touched.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Takeru and Hikari were in the stable laughing in a lovesick manner as the moon hung in the sparkling starry sky. 

Hikari pressed a giddy kiss on her boyfriends lips, before they fell down gleefully in the hay, pieces of straw sticking out of her short hair, messing it up.  It was obvious the boy she loved didn't care though, her just watched her, his blue eyes staring lovingly at his mess of a girlfriend. 

Softly she leant her head on his shoulder, sighing comfortably as their aura's seemed to mix together, and his gentle fingers ran through her hair, often getting tangled up with straw.

The atmosphere was serene, as Takeru softly placed his lips on hers.  This time was more passionate than the merry one she had given him a few seconds ago. It was calm but full of love that couldn't be explained in mere words.  His hand was gently cupping her chin, as she ran her hand through his hair.  This kiss became more passionate, as they explored new kisses, softly changing the angle at which they kissed, before moving back to the straight on one, without even noticing, they let their tongues slip into each other's mouths, never wanting this perfect moment to end.

It was then, in this innocent moment of pure bliss and love, that the two seemed to bond, their crests shining at their brightest, they felt each others presence tingling on their skin, feel what the other was feeling, and, at least in Takeru's case, hear her thoughts.

With the feeling of this new strange power, they broke the kiss, their foreheads leaning against the other's forehead, looking into their unique eyes.

"What was that?" Hikari whispered breathlessly, tingling on her skin, she felt Takeru's uncertainty, and then curiosity.

_::I don't know.:: _Hikari's eyes widened as she looked confused into Takeru's mischievous blue eyes. 

"Wha- what, I just heard your thoughts." She stuttered. "How?" 

Takeru felt her confusion, and smiled gently, as he answered. 

_::I'm not really sure myself, but I think it's because I sent it to you.::_

Feeling the bond, Hikari placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Did it work?" Takeru whispered gently as they emerged from their kiss.

"Yes.  How did you do it?" she softly replied, both feeling that if they removed the tranquil atmosphere, everything that was happening, would disappear.

"I'm not certain, I just felt that I could, and it happened." He answered quietly, kissing her softly on the forehead.

_::I'm not the only one with a new power though.:: _He thought to her, feeling her confusion again.

"What do you mean?" She said as she looked up at him. 

Takeru smiled at her naivety. "Look around you, Ri." 

Hikari felt a sudden spark within her heart, as she saw the light luminescent pink blanket that was covering the stable.  Playing with the spark, she realised she could release different amounts of light according to her will.

She squealed happily, practically jumping onto Takeru at the sheer thought of being able to control something as wonderful and powerful as that beautiful pink light that was hers. 

She kissed him passionately, and he returned the favour, before they wallowed in the bliss of feeling their lovers feelings, and the fact that they were in love.

"Take?"  She asked, continuing when she felt his attention. "The moon, I think we better go, its getting very late." 

Takeru looked out at the cloudless sky, and the bright moon shining with the stars in the black abyss. "mm… your right." He said careless as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Might as well, otherwise my onii-chan will get angry."  _(brother)_

Hikaris eyes widened. "A brother? You have a brother! What's he like? I can't believe it! I wish I had family." She whispered excitedly.

Takeru chuckled. "What… to get angry at you?" 

Kari smiled brightly. "I wouldn't matter, you know, Take, when they are angry at you, it's really just a different way of showing that they care." 

_::You know, you may be the wisest person I know.:: _He said, wrapping his arms around her torso, kissing her softly, before stopping staring at something glowing around her neck.

Feeling his enormous curiosity, Hikari looked down to her neck, seeing her crest was out.  Hikari gasped, hurriedly putting it away beneath her shirt.

_::What was that?:: _He asked gently in her mind.  She looked up at him, scared. _::I'm not going to tell anyone.::_

"It's the only thing I have left of my family." She explained quietly. "Its really important to me, Take.  I've never let anyone see it." 

"Could I see it though?" He asked politely, realising this may be the evidence of who Kari is.

"There's no reason for you to, is there?"  Hikari defended, before realising her mistake and sighing.  "I'm sorry, Take, its just special to me." 

Takeru's eyes softened, and he kept his arms wrapped around her waist as she leant her head on his well-built chest. "If it has a mark on it, I may be able to recognise it as a family emblem, Ri." He whispered into her ear. "That's all I wanted to check." 

Hikari's head shot up, and her eyes widened. "It does have a marking on it! You mean it might tell you exactly who I am?" The girl squealed happily as Takeru nodded. 

"I suppose then in that case, I'll show it to you when the sun is going down tomorrow, is that all right for you?" She explained.  "But, I've really got to go now, Lara said she was going to tell me something." She said softly, kissing Takeru passionately on the lips, and ruffling his hair, she ran out the barn door.

Once alone, with the last shimmer of Hikari's beautiful light fading, Takeru pulled out a yellow piece of string, and attached to it was a crest. '_could it be?' _he questioned, looking at the heredity sign of his royalty. _'Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myslelf, but if it is, it could fix everything.'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hikari ran to her quarters giggling with happiness, and all the wonders of that night. Her chocolate brown hair came out of her loose ponytail as she flew round the last bend, coming face-to-face first with a nervous Lara.

Puzzled, Kari looked around the candle-illuminated room.  The little bits of her stuff were placed neatly in her draw, but her bed covers were a mess.  Lara's side was different.  It was completely empty.

"What… Whats happening?" Hikari stuttered. "What happened to all your things, Lar?" 

"I'm going, Kari." Lara whispered, panicking as tears formed in her best friends eyes. "Hikari, you know that boy, Daisuke? He was my best friend back home.  He says everyone thinks I'm dead, and Kar, I love him." 

"Leaving?" was all the shocked Hikari could say as she processed all the information.

"This is the only chance I have to go home, Kari.  I love Dai, you'd do the same for Takeru, I know you would." 

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"Back home, Kari, back to my kingdom with my fiancé." 

"Fiancé? You guys sure work fast.  I guess you really love him, huh? I suppose I'm happy for you." Kari said once she found her voice

"Really? Cause there's no way I'd leave if I didn't have your support." 

"Don't worry, I understand.  If Takeru was my Fiancé, I'd follow him to the ends of the earth." 

Lara hugged her best friend. "Thanks Kar, You've always been like a sister to me, ever since I came here." 

Kari giggled. "Well that's because we are sisters! At least according to me!"  Lara just laughed.

"You're right, and nothing will ever change that." 

"Lar, you leaving is all very well, but why is your stuff moved?" she asked. "All you've got is the bed to sleep on…"

"I'm sorry, Kari, its just that Tomorrow morning I'm moving into the castle to be closer to Dai." 

A lone tear came down her cheek.  Alone… tomorrow morning, she would be alone, with no friends, just like it was before Lara came.  She was fine with swords and death, the one thing she was afraid of was being alone.

"Kar? Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Kari forced a smile. "'Course I am." 

Lara smiled. "Don't worry, Ri, trust your heart and you and Takeru will be fiancé's in no time, and then we'll see each other all the time!"

"huh? Why?" 

"Oh, only because Daisuke and Takeru have been best friends since they were children.  Longer than us!" Lara smiled mischievously.

"Really! That's so great, Lar! I was so afraid I'd never see you again." Hikari smiled brilliantly, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "But wait, isn't your fiancé a noble." 

"Yes."  Lara answered in a careless bored voice, like it didn't matter.

"But then Takeru…" Her eyes were suddenly scared and tears were already beginning to fall.

"Takeru is everything, Hikari, every class in 1 handsome teenage boy.  You got to hold on to him, don't let anything stand between you two." 

The tears stopped falling at the words of her best friend, laughing a bit a the truth of her words.  "Thanks Lara.  I don't know what I'll do without you here."

"You'll live a wonderful life until you and your boy come and visit me." 

"I hope so."  She said, smiling again, and blowing out the candle.  "Good night, Lar." 

"Night, Kari." 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The sun was only just rising, but inside the castle, a war was at hand… well, at least a war of brothers.

The three boys (Matt, T.K and Davis) were in Takeru's bedroom.  Davis was looking bored witless, fiddling with a golden ring, aimlessly turning it around and around in his hand, thinking hard about anything other than what was going on, even though his best friends fights with his bro were interesting, this one was different, as he already knew the outcome.  

Takeru had explained everything about Kari's special jewellery last night, there was really no reason to listen to this now was there.  He didn't even notice the exasperated sound in his best friends voice, and the way the older boy was pacing around the room.

"NO WAY! Takeru, its preposterous. Why would she be here?" 

"I know what I saw, onii-chan, everything will work out."

Matt stopped pacing. "How can it! Otouto-chan, you have seriously lost your mind.  You think you've found the lost princess of Kamiya, and now you want to _give_ her back." _(Little brother)_

"Is that such a bad thing? She only wants to meet her family." T.K pleaded.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, sure, lets just all let Princess Kari waltz back to her own kingdom… you do realise what they'd do to us if we even stepped foot in their kingdom." 

"Precisely.  Matt, if you don't want to do it for her, do it for the fact that once we give her back, they'll owe us.  They wont be able to kill us if we go into their kingdom." 

"You don't understand, Takeru." 

T.K looked questionably at his older brother. "What do you mean." 

"My life is fine, as long as she is lost." Yamato said, a darkness covering his blue eyes. "I love Sora, Takeru, if that Kamiya comes back, she'll be my fiancé." His eyes turned to glare onto his little brother  "Or did you forget about that promise? Because I sure as hell didn't, it haunts me every second of the day." 

Takeru stood still; shocked… he had forgotten, completely.  He didn't usually, but once he met Hikari, it had utterly slipped his mind. Then suddenly he realised something.  "The promise doesn't matter, Matt." 

"What do you mean, you know our dad, he wont change." 

"Her parents wont force her into it. She doesn't love you, or even like you." 

Yamato shook his head, his brother was mad, and he was losing his patience. "how do you know?" he growled. 

Takeru clenched his fist. "Because I'm in love with her."

  
Matt blinked stupidly "Hey, but wait, I thought you were in love with that Kari--- oooh!… I get it." 

"Yeeeeees, Yama… Thankyou, took you long enough."

"You know what, otouto-chan?"

"huh?"

"This may actually work."

Takeru smirked. "Told ya so."

"Oh shut-up." 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kari slept in that morning; it was the one-day of the year that they got off.  She felt whole now, after bonding with Takeru last night.  Takeru decided to be her wake up call this morning, and think to her a whole lot of nonsense.  It was then that they decided to call this little connection they shared exactly what it was, bonding or a bond.  

They had also worked out how to hide some feelings from each other, and Takeru told her that he found out he could also read her thoughts if he wanted to, so they practiced all morning with her putting certain thoughts in front of others and hiding some thoughts from him.

Now everything was completely perfect, except for the fact that Lara was gone from her spot in the room.  It was nearly 2pm, and sunset would be coming soon.  Lara had explained to Kari that she was leaving for home in a week.  So they had one week to do absolutely everything together.

At this second, Hikari had all the candles out, curtains drawn, and doors closed, as she practiced controlling her luminous pink light.  She stopped quickly as she hear loud laughing coming from outside.

"Kar! Its me! Open the door."

"Just a second, Lara." Kari replied to her best friend, as she quickly opened all the windows, letting in some sunlight.

"Wow." she breathed, as she saw her best friend in a beautiful emerald dress.  

"Isn't it nice? Dai and I went to the market; he said it brought out my eyes! AND LOOK!" she screamed, showing Hikari a simple but beautiful golden engagement ring.

"Wow, Lar, your so lucky!" 

"I suppose, but I really wish my Dai would pick up some manners, or at least a bit of tact from Takeru.  Honestly, he has neither of them! He just talks and talks…" she continued, but for some reason Hikari couldn't get her eyes off the dress, as she remembered something, far in the back of her mind.

_----Flash-back----_

(hika= 6 years Tai = 9)

[everything is fuzzy for Present Hikari, except for herself]

"Onii-chan! look! Am I pretty?" an innocent girl ran down long marble steps, her ruby red dress flowing after her, coming to a mirror.  A fuzzy image walked behind her. 

"more than pretty, kari-chan, your beautiful."

"Thankyou Tai! and you are Hanedesom…"

The 9 year old laughed a bit. "Handsome, Kari-chan."

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yep, onii-chan, that's it.  Its what I said, right? Hanedesom."

the older brother sweat-dropped.  "So, Hikari-chan, why did you get such a pretty dress?"

"OOOHitwassofunmamaandiwenttothemarketandthenwewenttoashopandshetoldmetotryondressesfortheballandshetoldmethisonemademelooktheprettiestprincessinallthelandbecauseitbringsoutmykireieyes!!!!!" The young girl said, jumping up and down, her dress just flowing with her as if it were made for hyperactive young girls on sugar highs.

Tai was squatting on the floor next to her, sweatdropping (anime style) "Really.  Do you think you could repeat that in a language I can understand, or at a normal pace?"

Chibi-Kari just wagged her little finger at him like he was a bad boy. (call it young maternal instincts.) "Na uh ah… Mama also said you have to learn to listen more." she said, before twirling round in a circle.  " 'nii-chan? Watch it! its following me!" she giggled happily, watching her small, flowing, crimson dress, twirl along with her.__

_----End-Flash-back---_

_. _

"Kari?" Lara waved a hand in front of Kari's face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Kari shook her head, as Lara sighed. " Wow, you scared me for a second their Kari! You weren't responding, its like you just zoned-out!"

"Yeah, I did… sorry Lar."

Lara laughed. "Its alright, I do that all the time when you talk to me about Takeru!" 

"Hey!" 

"Well, speaking of your boyfriend, aren't you supposed to be meeting him at sunset?"  Lara smirked.

Kari looked out the window, and sure enough, the sun was starting to go down on the horizon.

"Ah!" she said, jumping off the bed, and running to the door. "But, hey, Lar, how did you find out?" 

"Dai told me."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Ri-ight." she said.

"Oh, and Kari? Don't go to hard on Takeru, he really loves you, and always will, I've come to understand this, and don't you forget it."

Hikari chuckled. "I could never forget that!" she said, before waving goodbye.

"I hope so, Kari, I really do.  Where the two of you go from here, is up to you." Lara said softly to herself, before going off to meet Daisuke.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hikari ran fast through the grass, her dark brown hair flowing after her as she came closer to the barn.  The sun was low in the sky, already turning a bright orange and making sky light up with the colours of a fire.

"Take!" The brunette yelled as she opened the barn door and ran up to the blonde boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.  She stopped for a second, looking at his face, as he sent her a nervous smile.

"Hey angel." He said carefully, as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Kari looked at him, confused, wondering what was up to make him act this way.  She then remembered something.  If she found out who she was, then she would have to leave.

"Don't worry Take, I ain't going anywhere." Her pink lips formed a smile across her flushed face, making her look beautiful.  Takeru smiled softly at her, basking in the innocent silence.  Wondering how long it would last. 

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are." He said quietly, still trying to figure out how to cope with her reaction.

Kari's eyes widened. "But you haven't even looked at it yet!  Is it all right?"

He chuckled, running his hand through his sandy-blonde hair. "in some ways, it's bad, but in some ways, its good."

"Your confusing, you know that?" Hikari laughed. "Here, why don't you look at it first before deciding who I am!" she finished, handing over her light pink crest.

"So?" she questioned, watching as he looked intently at her necklace.  It was unnerving, but she couldn't read his emotions.  They were so mixed it was impossible.

"I was right." He whispered more to himself than her. "You're her."

Kari blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Takeru looked up at her face, more serious than she had ever seen him before. "The lost Kamiya princess. Princess Hikari."

Kari almost choked. "Ok… where in the world did that come from?" she spluttered.  "No offence, Keru, but its preposterous.  Impossible."

Takeru shook his head from side to side, looking back at her crest. "No, Hika, its not. Every royal child of this era has a crest, Hika. Its impossible for anyone else to have one, let alone have one and for it to work." His lips formed a small smile.  "This is one of them. Each one has a symbol on it that means different things.  Yours means 'light'."  
  


"So, you mean…?" she stuttered. "No way, Take… it cant be true."

'_and what does he mean by 'good outcomes.' I can see any in this!'_

A small wind came through a window, as Takeru placed the crest back into Kari's hand, closing it up.  Then, for some reason he broke into a huge smile.  Hikari just stared in disbelief at her necklace, not fully comprehending all that Takeru had just told her.  _Me? a princess? _she thought… _there's no way… This ruins everything._

Tears spilling in her eyes and her head nodding slowly from side to side in a disbelieving manner a gentle hand wiped away her tears and she looked up at her boyfriends blue eyes, and brilliantly smiling face. "How can you be so happy? Don't you understand what this means?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Its perfect." he said, the sincerity of his words were shining in his eyes, and it made Hikari feel as if she'd skipped a chapter of a story. "Everything will be able to fit into place now, Hika. Everything is just so wonderful."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Hikari cracked, Takeru's eyes snapped towards her, a sort of fear echoing in them.  She wasn't taking this as well as he had hoped. "Open your eyes, Take, I love you, being the Kamiya princess doesn't fix everything, it _ruins_ everything.  It means that I have to leave, that we wont be able to see each other, and that I'm engaged to that… that… that ISHIDA!" 

She was now glaring fully into his insightful blue eyes, with her last sentence she could see a deep dark sadness suddenly flicker through his eyes, but it was gone as soon as she noticed it, and replaced with peace and joy.

He smiled again, looking like an angel as the sun highlighted his golden locks while they softly moved with the wind. "Open your own eyes, Ri, I love you too… I **_will_** make this work, we can overcome this and The 'Ishida'" he said this light-heartedly. "Doesn't want to marry you either.  We can fix this, as long as you love me I will always be by your side. Actually, I'll be there even if you don't love me." He smiled. "And you're wrong.  This fixes everything, its all falling into place… we just have to stay true to our hearts.  Act on our emotions, and everything will work out."  The sincerity blaring out of his eyes was so comforting she was scared they'd both lost their minds.

"How? I don't understand how?" The tears began to fall again, as she looked at the crest in her hands. "All because of this stupid thing, I'll leave to go home, and be forbidden to ever see you again.  All because of this stupid peace of junk, everything I ever dreamed for will be lost in a single moment that has already passed."

She looked up into his eyes, which were still blazing with uncontrolled genuineness, but now looked a little concerned.  

_::Please don't hate me, Ri, I love you::. _Hikari heard his voice echo in her head.

"I love you so much, Ri, Don't ever forget it, please." He said sincerely, fingering something around his neck.

"Why?" she breathed, tears flowing as she was suddenly afraid of what she might hear.  

She noticed his bright blue eyes were beginning to shed tears as well, and suddenly wanted to wipe them away, but as she reached foreword, she noticed the thing he was touching looked a lot like a neckace.  Her lovers tears forgotten she touched it, and her curiosity taking over her she watched as he slowly tugged it out from under his shirt, showing a crest like hers, except yellow and a different marking on it.  

Hikari shook her head from side to side as she remembered the words that Takeru had told her. _'Every royal child of this era has a crest, Hika. Its impossible for anyone else to have one, let alone have one and for it to work!'_

"No." she whispered, taking the crest into her hand. "No, its not, it can't be… Takeru… Ishida?" she looked up at him, a yearning in her heart for him to say he stole it or something of that sort.  But seeing his face she knew it was true, his eyes heartbreaking as tears flowed out of them like an endless waterfall, almost pleading for forgiveness.

A depression suddenly engulfed her heart. _Ishida? _All she could do was fling his crest away from her as if it was poison, and take stumbling steps to the back of the barn, as he just stood there, prepared to take whatever she threw at him because in his mind, he deserved it.

Hikari had a sudden urge to just run, run away from everything… perhaps she would wake up tomorrow and everything would be the same… but no… it wouldn't be. As she looked at the figure she once felt love for she realised how stupid she had been… only the Ishida's had that striking blonde hair and those pure blue eyes.

And that was when the sadness she felt turned into anger.  A deep loathing and hatred engulfed her heart, overtaking all the sadness and love she may have had. So her ruby eyes glared at him, full with betrayal, mirroring every form of resentment possible… and those eyes hit Takeru like a sword to the heart.

"So… you were just playing with me then? What was I to you? Did you ever even like me, Let alone love me? Am I just a one month stand, how many other servants are you seducing every day?"

Takeru clenched his hands together, trying to ignore what she said and explain her as reasonably as possible. _'she doesn't mean it' _he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Understand this, Hikari, you are none of those things, and I love you.  Ishida or not, I had no light or hope in my life until you came.  You chased away the darkness, and I will never stop loving you." His calm voice was slowly breaking, he knew this was beyond forgiveness, but the sincerity was still there, and the heart-rending expression on his face was forever present.  This just made Hikari burn with anger.

"Cut the crap, Ishida." her crimson eyes narrowed like daggers as she said his last name like poison. "I hate you, and all your pathetic family.  I cant believe you led me on this long, but trust me, it will **_never_** happen again, I will regret this part of my life and forget it as soon as I am able."

Takeru bit his lip… "Im sorry to hear that, because I don't think I will ever be able to think of this time in that view because, with all do respect, it was the best time of my life." Takeru looked into her eyes, faced with the emotions he should have been prepared for, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "If that's really how you think I suppose I should leave now, so not to burden you with my presence any longer."

"Good, go back to making all our lives miserable; come back from that Satan castle you came from." She retorted, before suddenly feeling uncertain about what she had just said, coming in place with hurt blue eyes, and a betrayed look on his face.

"that's low Ri, real low, I thought you knew me better than that, but if you think of me as my father, I suppose now would be a time to leave, cause I assure you, I would never stoop down to his level, and before our meeting today, I'm pretty sure you knew that." 

With that he slowly left the barn house, leaving Hikari alone, with her pink crest, now idle, in her hand.  Her eyes widened as she suddenly thought through what happened

Her anger suddenly all disappeared as she realised everything she had just done, and all she had said to the boy she loved.  The boy she still loved and would probably never stop loving.  The last look he had given her was just sticking in her mind, that guilty, sad, betrayed look.  Did the last name really matter that much?

_::I'm really sorry, Hika, I'm sorry for not telling you…  I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us.  I really thought it could::_

She heard his voice echo inside her head for what could be the last time, and that was it, she broke down and cried.  Cried for her damn spur of the moment temper.  Cried for all the times she'd cussed the Ishida's in front of him.  And cried for the fact she'd just lost the most important person in her life.

"…No, Take… don't go…dammit… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." She cried harder, the sun disappearing down underneath horizon.  "…Im so, so sorry."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

TO BE CONTINUED 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N:

Hehehehe, I'm so evil!!! But don't worry, I have the next chapter planned out, and the next chapter after that… the real story hasn't even started yet!

^_~

Well, thanks to all for sticking through this LONG update… I really am sorry… but I am going to update once every 2 weeks, at least.  Perhaps sooner.

I'm deciding on one thing though… should there be digimon? I'm not sure… Anyways… 

THANKYOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!  PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPPY! 

_♥_Em

|

|

|

V

Press the pretty review button ^-^ the chap will come out sooner!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

15/02/04


	5. Embracing Truth

**- - Joyous Heartache- - **

**- - Chapter 5- Embracing Truth - - **

**- - - - **

**Review Responses:**

**Claire1308: **Thankies! I'm glad you like the coupling… I don't think there are enough Sorato fans out there… but, neways… thanks!

**Animefreak85: **yeh… she did didn't she? Do you think I overdid it?  Neways… thanks.

**Animesweetdream****: **Thanks for reading! Here ya go, I'm writing!

**Lightningfairy****: **Thanks!

**Hoshi-chan2: **Dun worry.  I think I'm incapable of keeping them apart…  wouldn't be able to write it if I tried… (stupid fingers don't listen… _) Thanks!

**Miaow227: **yeh… I think your right…  how did I leave it there? Well, hanging around my 2 best friends to much (one is really evil and the other is starting to pick it up from her) and I suppose the fact that I felt evil and if it didn't stop there it would have kept going on and on… Thanks for the review!

**Thndr**** Dragon: **Don't worry; everything's going to come together again in this chapter- before they face some harsh difficulties!!! So alls good, ne?  Thanks for reviewing.

**Takari**** AAF: **I'm so glad u like my story that much! I know I made Hikari react pretty badly, but I think sometimes when u love someone and u feel betrayed u don't really think that much, and u say things u don't mean to…   Thanks heaps for the review!! ^-^

**Hazy: **Thankies!

**Digidestined**** of DARKNESS: ** AH! I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SET BEELZEMON ON ME!  But, your review worked, I'll give you that much, the second I read it I was looking for the document and starting to type!  Change Takari? Nope never heard of it, only one best couple, and that's Takari, and they stay that way no matter what.  Trust me, I am completely incapable of writing anything different…  So you don't have to use your crest and set evil mega digimon on me,  (looks hopeful…), er, perhaps I should add a please in here.  Oh, and about becoming a member, I reckon you should definitely do it!  There are heaps of benefits, like, well the profile page so you can tell everyone bout your couplings and that, and I would probably die without my favourite stories.  Oh and you can also have an author alert, where it emails you every time one of you 'author alert' authors updates, which is really helpful!  ^-^ Anyways, I'm sorry about the long update, thanks so much for the review (which made me realise I _really_ should start typing)!  Wow… long review response -.-| Enjoy this Chapter! 

**Fuzzyonfire****: **Things will get better now! But, Takari stays, so no one has to worry bout that! Thanks heaps for the review!

**Cari****:** Wow! Thankyou so much, that's such a nice review! Bland? I dunno, I guess its depends on the way you look at it, but I've just always been a Takari fan, I reckon its majorly Kawaii!! I never actually thought my writing was that good, but I'm glad I made you think twice about Takari!! ^-^.  Thanks so much!

**- - - - **

**A/N: **Wow! That's so many reviews! ^-^ They made my day

Well, im heaps sorry for the slow update… did I really say every 2 weeks?  I should've been able to do it, but I just didn't get round to typing my idea's up, schools been really busy.

I cant believe how many ppl actually were afraid that I was going to split TK and Kari up? I mean, honestly, in all my past writing, do u really think im capable of doing that… although I guess she did take it pretty hard, but it understandable.

I really like this chapter, I dunno why (I think I like ideas for the next 2 after this one even more) but still, it's a pretty feel good chapter, so read on, and, yeah, be happy ^-^.

Well, enjoy the chapter… ^-^

-  -  -  -

**The **stars were twinkling brightly in the midnight blue sky, and the moon was already high in the sky.  Wind was blowing softly across the Ishida kingdom, and into the servants quarters, flickering what candles were still alight.  

A pretty girl ran across from the castle, her blonde hair flowing behind her, and green eyes sad and regretful.  She had come from the castle as soon as Takeru had come back from the meeting with Kari, he didn't even have to say anything, you could see by his facial expressions and body language she didn't take it well.  

Reaching the servant quarters she sneaked passed the guards, and ran down the corridors, before coming face to face with a familiar door.  She slowly opened it to find the room was a mess.  The chocolate haired girl was still in her dirty clothes, and lying face down on her bed, crying.

"Oh Hikari." she said softly, Kari didn't notice, she just kept crying into her pillow.  Lara tiptoed in, and closed the door behind her.  Walking up to her best friend she sat on her bed, rubbing her back..

"L-Lara?" Kari questioned through sobs.

Lara smiled sadly, "Don't worry, Kar, I'm here." She whispered gently into her friends ear. "I guess you didn't take it too well."

Kari's eyes widened, "You knew."

Lara nodded solemnly.

The brunette raised her teary crimson eyes to look at Lara. "For how long?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Since the day I started working for the Castle, the day after you met him." Lara explained, there was no point in keeping secrets now, she'd had enough with just one.

"I see." 

"It took a lot to make me keep my mouth shut, but in the end, I realised it would be better if you heard it from him." Lara got no answer except for the tears running down her best friends face. "Perhaps I was wrong though, I'm so sorry Hikari." 

Kari shook her head for a negative. "No, it was better to hear it from him… he was perfect… it just… just…all my fault."  she said the last phrase through mangled sobs.

Breaking down on her bed, she began to cry heavily again.

"Hikari?" Lara questioned. "Please, tell me. I cant help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Kari continued to sob, before finding the courage and heart to reply into her pillow. "I… I said things."  she started, the only comfort being Lara's hand on her shoulder. "Things …that hurt… deep… things that… I shouldn't have said." 

There was silence, only the sound of Kari's sobs and the night-life outside to keep them company, before Lara continued cautiously.

"Kari, I believe Love does that to people, when you feel betrayed, you don't consider outcomes, and I think Takeru understands that better than anyone, actually, im sure of it."

Kari sniffed, a ghost of a smile came on her face, but went as quickly as it came.  Her face was deathly white, and her eyes bright red from crying.  "How is he?" she whispered, so quietly you could barely hear her.

Lara looked at her friend, and then back at the floor.  "I didn't really stay long enough to see, I mean, its just…" Lara stopped, nervously, thinking how to phrase it. "He was sad, Kari, he loves you, and, well, if I said he took it well, I'd be lying."

There was an eerie silence, tears streamed down Hikari's face.  "Thankyou, Lar, for coming."

"Hey, what are friends for?" 

Lara forced Hikari to lie down again, and pulled the covers over her.  "You need sleep Kari, and I've got to get back to the castle.  We'll talk again tomorrow." she whispered, Hikari was sobbing again, and could only nod. "Sleep, and don't fret.  Everything will turn out fine."

Hikari cried harder into the pillow as she heard Lara leave the room, now just an empty bed beside her.  "Takeru… Takeru…"  she whimpered his name into the pillow… "Im sorry Takeru, I don't expect you to forgive me but… I love you…" the girl cried harder. "No… Take…" she sobbed, slowly crying herself to sleep.

- - - -  

The sun shone its bright rays onto the awaiting kingdom, and sunlight streaked through the servant chambers.  Hikari rubbed her puffy, red eyes, and looked outside onto a new day.  The first thing she remembered was the fight she had with Takeru, and the second thing was the first reason of the fight.

_Princess?__ It still seems so surreal.  But, I wonder what it would be like, not to be a servant, to wake up to family and happy faces.  Not to have to work every day and to be one of the upper class.  _Hikari questioned herself.  

She that drowning in her self pity for a while, brooding over all yesterdays mistakes before she unwillingly got out of bed, and got changed.  When Kari emerged from her chambers she was immediately faced with her best friend.  Lara was smiling gently at Kari, empathy pouring out.

Kari rubbed her red eyes again.  "I've got work today Lar," she explained.

Lara's expression changed, it was now a smile full of pure innocence and happiness.  "No you don't, Kari." 

Hikari raised an eyebrow, and Lara continued. "All the crops have been harvested, and the field servants are allowed to have the day off." 

A pining smile appeared on Hikari's face- It seemed the innocent happy expression had long been forgotten by her face. "that's good." she said, sitting down at a table, and reaching for her cup of water, slowly sipping on it.

"Soooo…." Lara continued slowly. " I was hoping you could come with me to work." 

This was when Hikari conveniently choked on her water, spluttering and coughing she managed to address her best friend.

"W-With you?" she stuttered. "Work?" 

Her mind was racing with what this meant Lara – Work – Work at Castle – Castle Takeru.

Takeru, T.K, Take, Keru, her Takeru.

Not anymore.

Her heart skipped a beat and her lips were pursed so that no cry could escape them; No amount of control though, could stop her eyes from filling up with tears.

Hikari confidently met Lara's eye.

"But you **don't** work anymore Lar, your not a servant." 

"I never said that Kari, I still have to work until I leave." 

Hikari's lower lip trembled, she wanted to spend every second she had left with Lara to its full extent, but the castle meant seeing _him _again.

Tears were threatening to escape as Hikari stared down at the table.  Lara put an arm round Hikari's shoulder, as her best friend burst into sobs.

"I- Its, its just…" Kari said between mangled sobs. "Idont think I can ever face him again." 

Lara sighed as she comforted her friend again. "I hate seeing you like this, Kari.  I love you like a sister, and you and T.K, well your perfect for each other," she reassured softly, "You can't just abandon your love on angry and hurried words, just on mistakes.  He's worth more than that, don't give up, cause I know Takeru hasn't."

Kari smiled wistfully through the endless flow of tears. '_no__, of course he hasn't.'. _Rubbing her red eyes again, she forced herself to speak. " I'll come then." Her throat was tight from trying not to cry. "But it wont be easy."

She was ready to face the truth, and to see the truth.  To see the real Takeru- **NO** – HER real Takeru… the boy she still loved, and always would love.

Lara smiled. "See, there's always hope." 

Kari let out a small laugh at the truth of Lara's words, her eyes still full of tears though. "I know," she whispered. "Trust me, I know."

- - - - 

Lara was walking ahead of Hikari, the sun was high in the sky by now, and it was about midday.  Hikari had been helping her in random cleaning jobs around the castle all day.  They now entered the main entrance, standing in a room of magnificence, with blinding white tiles and high ceiling with candle-chandeliers as lights.  There was a magnificent grand staircase that wound its way around itself.

"That's where the royal families' bedrooms are, up that staircase." Lara pointed out.

Kari was in too much awe, she couldn't believe that Takeru had had this sort of luxury ever since he was born, and never said a word about it.

She walked up to the staircase, touching the railings softly, looking wistfully at the stairs, imagining what it would be like to walk up them.

Footsteps echoed up to her, as Lara approached.

"Have you been up there?" she whispered in an admiring voice, the sort of voice you would use when you're half there, and half imaging, or wishing your somewhere else.

Lara smiled, Hikari was like an intrigued child, feeling as if she touched anything it would break, and looking around everywhere as if she has seen the light for the first time. "No," she replied. "But Daisuke has, and he says everything up there is of much splendour, and…" Lara paused, wondering whether or not to continue. "…Takeru's room is up there." 

A sad frown appeared on Hikari's face, as she looked down to the marble staircase. "I want to see him, Lar." She said, and Lara looked up at her, amazed. "I want to make things right again."   

Lara smiled. "Then we'll make things right." She said. "Lucky for you, I know exactly where he is right now." Lara explained, before they made their way towards the grand doors that looked about a mile high.

 "You know what Kari?" Lara questioned, as they made their way into the sun, and Kari was taking one last look at the grand hall, "I bet your home is of equal splendour." 

Hikari's mouth stood agape, opening and closing like a fish out of water, she tried to find words.

"You know? About me?"

Lara laughed. "Of course I do silly.  Some good things have to come out of having a fiancé who never keeps his mouth shut!"

Kari smiled a bit. "How'd you find out?" 

"Dai and Takeru are best friends.  Takeru explained everything to Davis first, and he came like the big bigmouth he is and told me everything straight away, while we were buying my dress actually." Lara laughed. "I don't think he knows the meaning of the phrase 'it would be better if you kept this a secret.'" 

"Oh" Kari said, she stopped for a moment and looked to the ground, as Lara went ahead.

"Come on, Kari!  I can't apologize to your boy for you!" Lara called, before running across the bright green grass and down a hill.  Hikari's head snapped up and she ran down the huge stone front steps and across the dirt road to follow her best friend.   

Lara had stopped at the end of the hill, and motioned for Hikari to follow silently.  Kari did, but she was still quite a bit behind her best friend,  they seemed to be heading towards a wooden hall, that was next to a fenced off paddock, stable, and also a riding arena. These stables and paddocks looked a lot better off than the ones near the servant quarters, and even from a long distance away you could tell that the wooden hall had the very finest of architecture and all the best facilities in it, although it did have a dirt floor.  Hikari could hear a metal clang of swords clashing together and was instantly curious; she ran up to where Lara was peeking in the door and was faced with a brilliant sight.

The straw on the roof of the hall made the inside a yellowish light.  Daisuke was sitting his back to the wall, twirling a piece of wheat around with the teeth in his mouth, looking quite the country boy.  

The clashing sounded again, and Hikari looked towards it.  Her soul mate was their in the most beautiful garments of clothes she had ever seen.  The top looked like white silk, although they had gained quite a bit of dust on them, they still held all majesty.  His sleeves were rolled up, making him look rather hot, and handsome. He was wearing plain, bone breeches, which matched his whole outfit rather perfectly.  

It was then she noticed the beautiful sword he was holding, and immediately her stomach did a flip-flop, worried for his safety.  She watched as he lunged in, and clashed with another magnificent metal sword, and the owner of it looked like an older version of himself. 

They sparred for a few more minutes, until an old man with lots of scars from previous battles clapped his hands together.

"That shall be all, young princes.  You have come far, I trust you have been practising.  Prince Takeru, you need to sharpen up on your offensive skills, sir, and then you shall make the perfect knight for our kingdom."

Takeru blushed slightly.

"I shall leave you know, it seems you have some visitors." the instructor said.

Yamato looked towards the girl whom Takeru was staring at, a small smile of amazement on his face.  The older boy smirked. "Look, otouto-chan.  You're princess has come." he teased.

Takeru smiled up at his brother, his blue eyes shining with delight.

"Come on, Lara, Davis!" Yamato said "Lets go find Sor, and finalize your going home plans."

"Sure!" Lara said, a little too hurridly for Hikari's liking.

Those three left, leaving Takeru and Hikari alone.

Takeru was the first to meet Hikari's eyes. "Come, lets go to the stable." he said, and led her out the door, and towards the horses residence.  He squatted down to a bucket, full of apples for the horse, and picked out two.

"Here" he said, tossing an apple to her, which she caught with ease. 

He sat down on the hay with his own apple, and Kari followed his suit, slowly nibbling on the apple, but the atmosphere was so uncomfortable that she didn't really feel like eating.

Looking over at Takeru she saw he obviously felt the same way, he was just aimlessly rolling the apple around within his fingers.

Kari felt she had to say something. "That was your brother in there with you, right? why'd he leave?"

"He wants us to get back together as well." Takeru replied, glad that she made the effort to speak. "He hates me moping around the castle, and doesn't like it when my father b-" Takeru stopped himself in time, and running his hand through his hair, like he always does when he's nervous. "Look, Hikari, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean-"

"No!" Hikari stopped him. "Don't be sorry, its me who should be sorry-"  

"I should have told you sooner." Takeru cut her off, looking down at the straw ground dejectedly.

Hikari crimson eyes filled up and overflowed with tears and brought her hand up to touch Takeru's own tears stained cheek. "No, No, you were perfect, it was all me." 

He looked up at her, his eyes held a defiance that made her guilty of everything, it made her pity him.  Takeru's eyes showed he didn't believe she did anything, that he deserved everything she sent at him in the argument, and that it was all his fault and nothing she says will change that.  Deep within those blue pools though, you could find amazement that she was forgiving him, Astonishment that she was touching him with the same care as always.

The tears poured out of Hikari's eyes faster, as she placed herself in front of where Takeru was sitting, her hand was now gently caressing his tear stained cheek.  "I'm sorry for everything I said, everything I did, every mistake I made." She whispered through a tight throat, before she buried her head in his chest, to cry harder. "I didn't mean any of it, Keru! None!  I don't care about the last name, as long as you're here with me, I don't care." She sniffed. "I'm so, so, sorry." 

Takeru's hand ran through her hair, and he kissed the top of her head, he pulled her almost into his lap. " Don't cry, Hika… I don't mind."  Takeru faulted, stuttering a bit. "I- I should have told you sooner, I should be the one apologising.  I don't want to hurt anyone else anymore, Ri, I've done enough damage, I don't want to be a burden of death.  You're the first thing in my life that ever had reason, and now I'm afraid I've hurt you too, so please, don't cry, don't waste tears on me."

Hikari smiled, leaning her head on his chest, not realising there was a deeper meaning within those words. "Nothing could be wasted on you.  Tears are just another way to say how much I love you, how much I want to be back with you."

Takeru kissed her nose. "And I, you."

And that was how the 2 young soul mates were found by Lara, Daisuke and Yamato.  Hikari sitting half in Takeru's lap, arms round his shoulders, and head on his chest, and  Takeru sitting with his arms round her waist, and head resting on top of hers.

"Well, I can see you two made up just fine, unless I'm mistaken and that's just something lovers usually do when they fight, cause if it is, Lara and I should fight more often." Daisuke joked.

Takeru just picked up his dormant apple from beside him, and threw it at his best friend, landing right on target. 

"OW!" Daisuke exclaimed, rubbing his head. "You know that hurt T.S" 

"It was meant to." He replied shortly.

Hikari and Lara giggled, as Yamato smiled softly from the sidelines. 

"Come on, Ototo-chan." Yamato said.  "We should get back to the castle." 

"Hai Yamato." Takeru replied, giving Kari a giddy kiss.

"I'll see you this afternoon, before the sun goes down.  Lara will know where I'll be." He said to her. 

Kari nodded happily, "Alright," she replied squeezing his hand before he walked out, following his brother out the door.

"I'm so glad everything worked out, Hikari" Larasaid, looking fondly at her best friend.

Hikari smiled up at Lara and Daisuke. "He shouldn't have forgiven me."

Davis passed that off with a flick of the hand. "That's T.K for you, he's just like that.  According to him there's a reason for everything, and a good, positive side to everything."

- - - 

The sun was going down as Lara, Kari and Davis all made their way back down the grassy hill to the royal stables.  Yamato and Takeru were riding round the arena, an instructor was finishing of the lesson.

Hikari's eyes sparkled as she looked at the beasts, and Takeru rode up to her.

"Good Afternoon, milady." He said, before he jumped down from the saddle. 

"Good Afternoon to you too, kind sir." Kari joked back. "He's beautiful, what's his name?" Kari questioned, looking at the beautiful palomino horse.

"er… Hiroku, or Hiro." Takeru said.  "He's my horse." He finished, watching Hikari as she looked at Hiro.

"You can pat him." Takeru urged, picking up her hand, and moving it towards the horses' neck, and she tentatively moved her hand down its neck.

"He's gorgeous." She said, before realising Takeru had already taken off the saddle, and was wiping him down.

T.K nodded.  "He is, isn't he?" He said, as he finished wiping him down, and took him back to the stable.

The sun was going down by the time they got up to the hill, sitting down on it to have the perfect view of the sunset.  Takeru's hand running through her hair, and Hikari's head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go home, Ri?"

"Huh?" Kari looked up, confused.

Takeru kissed her forehead softly, a sad smile on his face. "Back to the Kamiya castle.  You can go back, if you want." 

Kari looked down, it still seemed so surreal to her, being a princess.  She remembered those halls in the Ishida castle, and it never seemed like she would even ever have the chance to see one of them, let alone live in them.

"I do, but… I don't know how.  I'm still a servant." Hikari said, she was cut off by Takeru's lips. 

"I can change that, if you want." Takeru whispered.

"How?"

"I'll talk to my… father." He said unsurely, almost nervously.

Hikari's eyes lit up. "Really! You'd do that." she hugged him tightly, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thankyou, Keru." she whispered. Hikari had never had a family, or a place to call home… maybe this would be the start of a better life.

She didn't notice the way Takeru's eyes dimmed.  He wasn't as sure as Kari.  He was willingly going to his father, to take the girl he loved back to people that have always despised him.  

Her 'home' was in the middle of a war against them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TO BE CONTINUED**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**  

Oh well, I had a nice time writing that… The next chapters are going to be a lot of fun, and really nice, for a time at least!

Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I had the ideas on paper, it was just typing them up… I had to find motivation… Anyways, soz, but the next chaps will come quicker! I promise.

Yesterday I bought the digimon movie! its so kawaii, well parts of it at least… T.K looks really cute when he's chibi (between 1st season and 2nd season…) and he and Kari go to New York together, by themselves… !

Anyways, I like it… so… that's why I'm pretty high at the moment.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Lotsa love,

Em

- - - 

|

|

|

|

V

Please review!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

10/03/04 


	6. Family Problems

**- - - - Joyous Heartache- - **

**- - Chapter 6- Family Problems - -**

**- - - - **

**A/N: **

Hihi!  **ALRIGHT I GOT THIS CHAPTER UPLOADED ON THE _DAY_ I GET BACK FROM BAND TOUR!!!!! HOW COOOL IS THAT??? **

Im heaps soz about the really really long update… The teachers have no understanding of _spreading out assignments_, they just sort of banged them on us and made them all due at the last week of term, so the outcome is 6 assignments due, and 5 tests all in a matter of 4 days for the last week of school.

Not fun…

So I didn't get enough time to finish it before my Band tour to Tasmania! I just got back from the tour, so I'm writing it now… AND GOT IT UPLOADED AS WELL!! (as you can see…) ^-^

So.  Enjoy! I typed really fast to get it up a.s.a.p for you guys, and you really cant get sooner than the day you return, can you? n.n

Em

- - - - - - - - - 

**- - Review Responses: - - **

**Animefreak85: **Yeh, ditto, I cant really keep them apart for long… thanks for the review!

**Yukata: **Thanks sooo much! That's so sweet of u!

**Miaow227: **I know, I hate them too, but its rather fun to write them! Sorry, but I wanted to leave it open to imagination, and put u all on edge ^_~,      don't expect it to be the last one, but im going to update more regularly now, so u wont have to wait so long.  Sorry again, and thanks for the review.

**Saturnangel: **The rest of Kari's family is coming soon, so u wont be waiting to long, and then the real story starts…! Thanks for the review!

**mikomi-nad: **Hey! Thanks, that's sweet of u, I don't think I'm really that good… ^#.#^

**armitage: **Yay! Go Takari and Sorato! ^-^ Thanks!

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** Issues are always good… ne? And this story seems to be packed full of them… I suppose I do take a long time to update, this time especially, but im getting better…… slowly… improving… thanks.

**Twilight starz: **me too… thanks.

**Hoshii-chan: **Thanks!

**Digidestined of Darkness: **Hehe, it seems I cant get it right, ne? I get you all nice, and then *bam* I take ages to update and ur back to ur usual threats- I suppose I should be extra careful now u have reinforcements, huh? Eh… the threats are alright… they're amusing- Im used to the power of darkness flowing through people, I mean it flows freely through my best friends… and they say it flows through me too… we make quite the trio as u can imagine.  Thanks heaps for the reviews (even though a few of them were on the dark and evil side…)! ^-^

**Hazy: **Yeh, I read that on a site somewhere (on the day I received ur review, actually) I REALLY WANT TO SEE THE JAP VERSION, I'm not sure if its true, I mean, if it was wouldn't they have heaps of pics all over sites on it? I really want to see it though, 'his masters voice' is one of my fave eps in the 2nd season.. ^-^ thanks!

**Tabbycat411:** Thanks

**TakariAAF: **Hehehe, I'm glad I got that reaction from someone, it was what I was going for… evil… but still, hehe… you'll just have to wait and find out… Im glad they got back together too… it seems everyone is, huh? Oh well, I suppose u wouldn't be reading a Takari story if you wanted to see them apart, would u… er.. now im rambling… thanks for the review!

**- blank - :** Just don't really die, k? You'll find out quicker by waiting… although with the rate I seem to be typing at the moment… er… no… don't worry, im going to keep updating… thanks for the review…

**Shenny G. Potter: **Thanks

**RogueSummersLover: **^-^ Thank-u!

**Wolf Runner:** Hello again! Cry? Yay! I tried to make that chappie as emotional as possible, and I'm heaps glad it worked out! I think the war is pretty much out in the open, and if anyone hasn't figured that out I suggest they reread the last chapter…  Matt and Tai's Friendship? Well, You'll find out soon enough, I don't want to give anything away… but its safe to say the relationships with the Ishida's and the Kamiyas is a complicated mess.  I'll leave it at that… Im glad to see u back! Thanks for the review!

- - - -  **Sooo many reviews! THANKYOU!  Sorry if I missed anyone! - - - - **

**T**he sun shone in through the window of Hikari's chambers, as she slowly got up and got dressed, just as she put her shoes on though, there was rapid knocking at the door.

"Hikari! Open the door!" she heard the voice of her best friend, Lara, call to her.

Hikari laughed as the knocks grew louder, her friend seemed to think she was still asleep in bed.  "I don't think I have to, you seem to be doing a magnificent job of breaking it down." 

"I think that's an 'easier said than done' task…" She heard her friends fiancé: Daisuke, remark.  Her eyes grew wide.  Kari hadn't realised he was there too.

"That'd be right, Davis." Another voice remarked dryly, and Hikari laughed, recognising the voice and opened the door, throwing herself at the person in question.

"Woah.." Takeru grunt was muffled, as he suddenly found himself holding another figure in his arms, her pretty head burrowed in his chest- it didn't go unnoticed by her he was wearing his more princely garments.

"Morning" the word was hard to make out as her head was buried in his chest.

"Morning" Takeru replied.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine… leave Lara and I locked out, but the second Takeru says anything you come running." 

Takeru laughed, as Hikari replied, "Of Course" in a manner of that to a princess.  They all walked away from Hikari's chambers down a long hallway. 

"What are you guys doing here?"  Kari questioned curiously. 

"Well, we are _all _going to the markets today." Takeru answered.

Hikari looked sad. "I have to work." 

They exited the short hallway and came outside; a guard was standing at the doors and many servants were outside talking as they gathered their things. Takeru just smiled cheekily. "Then we will just have to do something about that, wont we?"

Hikari looked up, confused, and Lara blinked at her.  Takeru walked up to the guard that was watching over the servants.  Lara pushed Hikari forward, motioning her to follow him, and she and Davis followed.

"I'd like Hikari to have the day off today." Takeru started off in a firm voice, trying to make no room for argument……… the guard looked startled at the request, not recognising the youngest prince, and got very irritated as he looked at the servant Takeru had brought up behind him.

"No, she's a servant." 

"I am quite aware of that." Takeru said in a cool manner, giving the guard an icy glare to freeze a volcano.  The guard didn't notice and seemed to get hotter headed.

"Listen boy, you cant just come up here and expect me to give her a day off, just because you asked for it." 

"Boy?"  Takeru said incredulously, of course he looked like a boy in the eyes of a man, but the guards were supposed to have a level of respect for royalty. "My name is Prince Takeru, my older brother is Yamato, and my father is King Ishida, ruler over this realm…… Do you have a problem with that?" Takeru asked in a voice full of power. The guard just stuttered, his eyes widening, coming on the royal crest symbol that was on Takeru's shirt. "Didn't think so, now, Hikari is having the day off today."

"Y-Y-Yes My Lord." The guard stuttered, trying to get himself together. He had never believed the rumours that there was a younger Prince of Ishida, and a younger brother of Yamato; the realms heir, but here he was talking to him, and not speaking very nicely either.

"Come, Hika." Takeru said softly, smiling at the look of awe and excitement playing across her fair features, as they started walking outside.

"Wow, for a princeling you got a lot of power." Daisuke teased as they walked away from the fields. 

"Shut it Davis."

"And a sharp tongue."

"I'm not even going to start with you." Takeru rolled his eyes as Davis did a victory glance.

They came round a corner and Takeru sighed. "How about we go to the markets at midday, if that's alright with you, I got some things to take care of first."

Kari looked up. "Like what?"

"Getting you home, My father and My brother." Takeru smiled

"Your father?" Davis asked raising his eyebrows, sounding uncertain.

Takeru's answer was full of confidence. "Yes, my father." If there was a table in front of him he would have banged his fist down for emphasis.

"And your brother?" Davis asked, a hint of amusement on his voice.

He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "He is going to try and stop me."

Davis smiled. "Of course."

"I'll see you guys later, ok?" Takeru said giving Hikari a kiss

"Alright, but where do we meet?" 

"How about at the entrance to the palace?" Takeru suggested.  "That's probably the simplest place. I should be done by then." 

Hikari ran up to Takeru and kissed him before he walked away. 

"Come on Hikari, lets go round to the oval down below the fields!  Davis knows the way."  
 

"Yep! Just follow me!" Davis said, leading them on.

- - - 1 hour later - - -

The two newly discovered noble girls were running across the fields to the servant quarters, laughing happily.  Daisuke had left them earlier, muttering that Takeru was 'such and idiot', 'lost his brain' and was 'going to get himself killed.'  With that happy parting mutter he had ran off after the youngest prince.

"Come on Lara!"  Hikari called as they reached the door to the quarters and rushed in. "Hurry up!"

"Nani?" confused emotions played across the girls face. "What do you mean." 

"Take said that we may be able to go shopping today!" she smiled happily. "I want some help to get my best clothes ready!"

"Your best clothes?" Lara laughed. "Kari, the reason we are going shopping is so you can have some 'best clothes'! All your clothes right now look exactly the same!"

Hikari blushed. "I forgot. He makes me feel so special and important. Did you see him this morning! He has such power! He just talked to that guard and then, I just had the day off!" Hikari thought about this some more. "I wonder if I can have every day off." She said wistfully, contemplating the possibilities. 

Lara nodded "He does have a lot of power, but none near to the amount of power his brother has.  You should see Prince Yamato sometimes." 

Kari looked thoughtful. "Prince Yamato looks like an older Takeru."

"I think it would be that Takeru is a younger Prince Yamato."

Kari laughed. "Nope, Keru always comes first." She said. "Prince Yamato looked like the quiet type." 

Lara nodded, brushing her blonde hair. "He does, but he has heaps of power, and a whole lot of spirit.  He finds confidence within the hearts of others, and he has amazing ordering skills."

"Just like Takeru… They really are alike." Kari smiled. 

"I don't really know them that well, especially Yamato, nor have I met the King, but they both claim to be exact boy copies of their mother." 

"Perhaps they are just saying that." Kari said. "I wonder why Daisuke ran off after him.  Takeru was just going to talk to his father!" 

"I don't know Hikari. Maybe he forgot to explain something to him." Lara said. "We better get ready though, there isn't much time left." 

- - - - -

The voices of two arguing princes echoed across the castle, and down the hallway.  The guard, standing outside the Kings hall raised his eyebrow as the sound continued to echo.  He could hear the irritated and frustrated voices well before he could see them, let alone even hear their footsteps come his way, but by the sound of their voices he knew that something was amiss, and that he was probably going to find out.

The exasperated crowned princes' sigh came to his ear. "Ototo-chan… its preposterous, I will NOT let you do this." 

The icy glare sent by the younger brother made the atmosphere tense as it floated throughout the castle, making everyone uncomfortable.  "The last I checked, Yamato, My actions were of my own concern.  I am capable of looking after myself."

Yamato snorted in disbelief. "I am not just going to stand by and idly watch as you walk in _there._" He said. "I am no fool, Takeru, I know what he will do, and it is _not_ listen." 

Takeru glared again. "The least I can do is try, onii-chan."  His voice was cold, showing that Yamato was walking on dangerous grounds. "If you excuse me." 

The younger prince stormed away down the hall.  His older brother was staring after him with a look beyond annoyance.  If you looked carefully you could see the crowned princes eyes flash with worry, but it was gone before anyone could really notice for sure. Such emotions were apparently 'instabilities' while leading a country, and he had long been taught to hide any feelings of that sort, at least while he was thinking of his father.

Clenching his fists together, Yamato walked briskly after his younger brother.

- -

Takeru sighed, unclenching his fists and closing his eyes; relieving him of his frustration.  He knew it was wrong to do that to his brother, he was only worried about him, but he knew that if Yamato had a say in it there was no way he would ever be able to do this, let alone find the courage to. He sighed deeply, trying to calm down and prepare him for what lay ahead.  He ran a hand through his hair, and opened his eyes, keeping his face stoic he boldly walked up to the door of the throne room.  The guards looked at him in surprise; there were few times Takeru faced his father by his own choice, actually, it was unheard of. 

"I would like to talk to my father." Takeru said, looking towards the door.  The guard nodded, giving him an 'are-you-sure' look, to which Takeru nodded, before the guard walked inside.  Everyone who knew the youngest prince knew how he was treated.  

- - - - 

"What is it?" the king snapped. "I'm busy, you know." 

"My apologies Sire." The guard bowed his head in respect. "Your son would like to see you." 

"Which one?" 

"Your youngest, sire." 

The king raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I wonder what he wants." He started thinking. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send him in." 

The guard bowed to the ground walked out, nodding to Prince Takeru to say he could go in.  The nervous look that flashed through the youngest prince's face did not go unnoticed.

The guard was waiting impatiently for the prince's return when he heard the swift movement of cloth and the soft steps of shoes against the marble floor again.  Looking up he saw the Crowned Prince walking briskly down the hall, anger and frustration were shown in his eyes, but worry was etched into his face. The prince leaned his back against the white-stone wall, closing his eyes and folding his arms.  

He tried to keep his face stoic, but failed miserably.  His clenched fists were shaking slightly and he would sigh in frustration and worry as every minute passed.  No matter what his face looked like, every few seconds he would look towards the Throne Room door, as if willing them to open.

Nobody knew except for him, but Matt had made a promise to his mother- a promise he meant to keep as much as possible… and the older prince was now seriously worrying about what the day's outcomes would be. 

- - - -

Takeru's footsteps echoed through the hallway as he entered the throne room.  He bowed his head in respect to his father.

The king chuckled. "Takeru, Takeru, Takeru." He shook his head. "What a surprise, it isn't every day you willingly come to me.  What depravity must you burden me with now?" 

"Father, I assure you it is not on purpose." Takeru said, looking to the ground, not daring to meet his eyes. "Actually I was wondering if you could spare me a favour." 

The king raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. 

"You see, Father, the princess of Kamiya is within our midst." Takeru said. 

At this the king of the Ishida kingdom sneered.  "You fool, you think I did not know that." 

Takeru looked up at his father, bright blue eyes wide but shining with defiance, and his fist clenched and shaking as he tried to control his anger. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation as his father hit him across the face, the force making his head turn abruptly and once again stare at the floor.  He did not dare to regain eye connection with his father.  A bright red mark was already appearing on his face. 

"Lower your gaze, I don't want to waste my sight on a bastard like you." The king said, and Takeru looked down in disgust, blinking back tears of frustration from his eyes.  He was used to such words from his father, and such behaviour.  Now he could only think of Hikari.

"How could you?" he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible.

"You question me?" The king was enjoying this.

"Let her go, please father."  The youngest prince pleaded, his bright blue eyes staring at the ground.

The king smiled, not a nice one, but a devious one. "She is of no further use to me, take her to that damn kingdom at your own risk, I will not give up worthy knights for you and that pathetic excuse for a human, go on your own accord." He shook his head. "At least you will be of no further nuisance to me, leave my presence, boy."

--------

Yamato started as the doors came open and Takeru walked out, sighing in relief.  The tears in his eyes and the bright red slap-mark made his blood boil but he let it go for now.  There was something about his little brother though, despite the tears, he didn't look sad. 

Takeru locked eyes with his brother, now standing away from the door, and nodded, telling him he was all right. 

As usual that signal didn't work and he was dragged aside, and back down the short hallway.

Yamato looked down at his brothers blue eyes.  "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yamato…" Takeru started, his cheek was throbbing painfully, and a small blue bruise that was forming was easier to see, but he ignored it. "Hikari can go home."

The crowned Princes eyes went wide. "She can what?" Matt said, partly angry and confused, and partly happy for his brothers sake. He really had no love for Kamiya's. "I didn't think father would give up the knights-…." He stopped here as he saw Takeru flinch and look down to the ground guiltily.

"Takeru..-" Matt warned, asking him to continue.

"He isn't sending Knights, Mato." Takeru said softly and dejectedly, sad for all the worry he was causing his brother.

"Then… what?" Matt's eyes were wide in horror.  He knew what Takeru was going to say next, and he didn't like it one bit.

Takeru looked down at the ground… "I'm taking her." He whispered.

"No." Matt said, before T.K could even finish. "No way"

"Matt…-" 

"No" Matt said, his wide eyes filled with worry and distress. "No Takeru… please." He repeated. 

He knew he was something his little brother needed to hold on to, but Takeru didn't know that Matt needed his little brother to hold onto as well.  

If his little brother fell, Matt didn't even want to think about what would happen to him.  His little brother was the most important thing in his life; the person (other than Sora) that he lived for, the only reason he kept going to his father's lessons.  

Yamato was terribly afraid he was not going to win this one. 

"Let me do this Yamato, I know it will be alright." Takeru said looking up to the one person who had cared for him all his life.

"B-B-… No." Yamato stuttered, lost for words. "Don't." 

 "Please Onii-chan; You used to be best friends with Taichi, even he wouldn't let an old hatred run so deep that he kills the one that saves their princess's life. I need this; it won't help me if anyone else does this. They will be in debt of us, and of me.  The kingdom needs this Mato, **I **need this. Please, let me." 

Yamato was speechless after this, and his eyes dulled slightly in realisation of what it meant. "You are wise beyond your years and my years Ototo, and I don't know how you do it.   But that isn't the only reason, is it?"

Takeru's eyes overflowed with a few tears that ran down the red mark on his cheek. "No, you know I love her. She, she has a full, loving family to go back to, Yamato.  Don't hate her for it.  I want her to live in that family, she's been a servant all her life, and she deserves to be the princess that she is.  Even if it does have to be the enemy princess."

"She'll hurt you, ototo." Yamato said softly. "I don't want that to happen."

"Whats the difference, Matt.  I've got you, you're my brother. I don't mind, I just want her to be happy.  I reckon somehow this could work." Takeru said convincingly.

There was silence for a while, as they both thought of everthing that they were facing. 

"And if not?" Yamato whispered what was on both of their minds.

Takeru looked up into his brothers eyes decidedly, with a soft, sad confidence. "We'll have to cross that path when it comes to us." He whispered.

There was another long period of silence here, and the bright royal blue eyes of the brothers are met in an agreement.  The boys hugged tightly and Takeru sent his older brother a radiant smile (which the older boy sent back feebly) before running off.

Once gone, Yamato slid down the wall and with his head in his arms and let the tears and emotions out freely, not caring who saw.

He kept far too much inside, he realised.  The one thing he was afraid of happening was beginning, and he did not want to lose his brother… Anything but his little brother. 

- - - - - - 

"Takeru" Daisuke said in recognition as he ploughed into his best friend.

It was obvious he had been to late to stop his prince-friend go to see his father.  He had known before he had even seen the look on Takeru's face and the red mark on his cheek.  He had heard the angry voice of Matt and the exasperated reply from TK, but he had still hoped maybe he could have stopped him.

The cheek mark did all the talking.

He sent his friend a concerned look, which was shaken off with the flick of a hand and a smile. Concerned still but happy that Takeru was emotionally all right he and Takeru started walking again.

"What happened?" he whispered softly.

"Nothing" was the short reply.

"That-"  Daisuke indicated to the slap mark. "is not nothing, and you are not going to get me to believe that you just went in for a nice chat with your father." He said. "I'm not **_that_**stupid." 

"You sure?" Takeru smiled.

"Yes!" Davis said indignantly. "Now, you are going to tell me right now what happened or else." 

TK smiled cheekily, his best-friend putting him in a much better mood. "Well we had a lovely conversation about the weather, and how all the knights are doing so well nowadays.  He also complimented on how I beat Yamato the other day in our spar." 

"Har har har. Very funny TL" Daisuke said, rolling his eyes. "There are a few reasons I'm not believing that, 

1.  You don't talk about the weather, 

2. Your father never talks to you about anything let alone complimenting you 

3. Your father never talks to you about anything let alone complimenting you. 

And 4. You didn't win the spar yesterday. "  

"I know you too well Takeru Ishida." Daisuke said. "Now explain or face the consequences."

Takeru smiled a crooked smile as the bruise on his cheek was hurting an awful lot now. "Nothing.  We'll just be leaving with you." 

"Don't get me started ag…-" Davis trailed off. "Wait, whose going with me where?" 

"Me and Hikari will leave with you and Lara." Takeru said.

Davis looked at his best friend; eyebrows raised. "Why?"  
  


"Cause Hikari is going home. That's what I talked to my father about."

The noble boy rolled his eyes "I figured that out by now, but **why are you coming to!" **he asked urgently.

"Obviously Knights are far to important to send with Hikari so I have got to take her home. End of story. Say no more."

"Wait. Back up." Davis stopped, they had reached Takeru's door and now he tried to get all this information in. "You. Are. Taking. Hikari. To. The. Kamiya. Kingdom?!" 

"Yes" Takeru said and Davis opened his mouth. "Don't say anything, I have Matts consent." Davis' eyes went wide and if possible his mouth opened wider, as Takeru rolled his eyes. "And my fathers obviously."  

Daisuke sighed. "I wont say anything, but I doesn't mean I think you are doing the right thing." 

Takeru opened the door. "It is, Davis, trust me, I need this and I want it for Hikari." 

"Come on, its almost midday, we better get going to meet the girls." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sun was going down and Hikari and Takeru were both sitting down on the top of a small hill watching the sunset.  Hikari was wearing a few beautiful garments that they had bought that day, but right now she only cared about Takeru.

Her eyes lingered on the still red mark on his cheek.

"Take?" she questioned and he looked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"I've kept quiet about it all day, but," Her fingers touched his cheek lightly, but he instantly flinched and she drew them away. 

"What happened?" 

"Its nothing Kari.  Just an accident in a lesson today." Takeru said softly. "Don't worry about it." 

"I did something for you today." He whispered softly in her ear.

"You did lots of things for me today, Keru."

"I know, but I did a very special thing." Takeru smiled.  "Im taking you home Hika." 

I'm taking you home Hika 

Those words echo through the lost princess' head, as the Prince of Ishida watched the emotions play across her face. 

"You, as in you and not someone else??" 

"Yes." Takeru smiled. "Me as in me." 

A smile spread across her face, larger and brighter as it filled with unexplainable happiness.  "You mean, where I was born! Oh, Take! This is the best day ever! I've never felt so happy, I thought I would be stuck with some knight!" 

Takeru smiled as she placed her arms around his shoulders.

"We'll have so much fun, and we'll meet my parents together-" Kari was so happy, she didn't even realize, or sense the way her soul mates smile faltered at these words, and the uncomfortable aura he had around him.  She was too happy, she just kept talking.   "and, we'll meet any other family I have… its been my dream, Take, and then we can talk to them about your onii-chan, and we can get married and live together forever and my parents will love you and… my mum can be like your mum too, if you want… since your mum died…"

_'if only it were that simple, Hika, if only' _ he thought, his aura still uncomfortable, but he hid it with a smile.  Hikari leant back into his lap, sitting with her back to his chest, his arms around her waist. She just smiled as the sun disappeared. 

"Come on, Princess." Takeru said playfully when the stars came out on a midnight blue sky.  "We're leaving tomorrow with Lara and Daisuke."

"mm." She replied, half asleep. "Thankyou"  Takeru placed his lips onto hers as she fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.  It was as if he had lifted a huge weight from her soul, and he had never felt more relieved and happy.

Takeru silently carried her back up to the castle and up the marble stairs he had climbed so many times in his lifetime.  A dishevelled Yamato appeared at the top of the staircase, and opened his door for him, smiling sadly at his little brothers antics as Takeru placed Hikari down on his double bed, letting her take one half of it.

Yamato leaned back against the doorway, and raised one eyebrow. 

"She doesn't deserve to go back to those quarters when she doesn't have to." Takeru defended softly.

Yamato smiled and ruffled his little brothers hair. "Just behave, Ototo-chan.  I'll see you in the morning" He smiled another time, before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

Hikari slept soundly that night though, the boy she loves sleeping soundly next to her, underneath blankets in a warm bed, and in a room filled with royalty, grace and magnificence she had never seen before.  

Takeru didn't have that luck, although once asleep the presence of the girl he loved helped his soul settle, but he couldn't help being worried about just what he was getting himself into.

- - - - - - 

**[to be continued]**

**- - - - - -**

**A/N:**

Hoped you all enjoyed that.  I've practically completely written my next chapter, and if I get **_lots of reviews _**it should be up within a couple of days (ah! The wonders of holidays)

Well, you should be happy to know that I enjoyed my band tour immensely!  I went to Tasmania, and we got third in the Australian National Band Championships (in our section) then for the rest of the week we toured around Tasmania! It was so much fun!  

It is the main reason I didn't get to update sooner though! Oh well, I'm going to have lots of updates now, since it's the holidays and I now have the next chapter almost completely written!

Yay!

Anyways, c u next time! Remember to review!

Emz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

|

|

V

Review PLEASE!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Friday, 16th April 2004


	7. Crossroad

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤******

Pretty Baby 

_And I know things cant last forever_

_But there are lessons that you'll never learn_

_Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt_

_So hows it you that makes me better_

_Why can't you hold me and never let go_

_When you touch me it is me that you own_

_Pretty baby oh the place you hold in my heart_

_Would you break it apart again… oh pretty baby_

****

****

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤******

Prince 

****

If it all went away 

_Nothin__ left to say_

_Would you fight it or would you lay down_

_At the hand of your God could you see the light_

_Oh my prince cant you see what's been found_

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤******

¤ Joyous Heartache ¤ 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**¤****_Chapter 7: Crossroad _****¤****__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤**

****

****

****

**A/N: **

****

New layout. Those two songs are by Vanessa Carlton… I don't own them, they are extracts.

This is very much a Vanessa Carlton story, I got all my inspiration from her songs, so I decided to put the certain extracts from songs that gave me the inspiration for each chapter onto the chappie. I redid all the other chappies with this as well, you may want to take a look.

****

I'm so sorry, this chapter has been written for ages, but my parents blocked fanfiction, so now the only time I can go on it is at school, but its been the holidays recently, and there isn't really much time to do anything during school time, so im very sorry, but blame my parents, k? .

I don't really hate Yama and Take's dad, actually I think he's really cool, but he just needs to act this way in the fic.

Also in this chappie stuff happens and we get to see some more of Daisuke and Takeru's best friend relationship… Enjoy the Chappie!

_♥_Em

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤**

**Review Responses: **

****

**Yukata****: **Thanks… yeah…. -

**D-3:** Thanks

**Hazy: **Yeah, probably… my friends in Japan right now… I should have asked her to check! Thanks

**Tabbycat411: **dun worry, I'm definitely continuing! Thanks so much!

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa: **We'll just have to see about that (I think Ive been reading to many Lotr fics… they always have some form of torture in them…!) Anyways… I'm glad you found it sad, that's the emotion I was going for! - Thanks.

**Takari**** AAF: **hehehehe…! -… I'm happy you enjoyed it this much, hopefully this chappy will keep u on the edge of your seat as well! Yep… that's pretty much wat the king is hoping for, but we'll have to wait and see if his wish comes true or not… ne? I'm heaps glad you loved it that much! - Thanks for the review!

**Overlord of Darkness: **Merci beaucoupe! MWAHAHAHA! cough Hahahahaha… you'll just have to wait and see what happens!!!!! Ah well shrugs any form of darkness is good enough… but u haven't met my friends… shudders they can b particularly scary at times. I feel v. special, dun worry, and I'm also particularly happy that your digimon friends are on vacation in Hawaii… their threats can get scary… I mean cough they needed a vacation! Yes! Thanks for the review… I hope this is soon enough **not** to send me into those lovely hot pits of yours… smiles innocently 

**Wolf runner: **Yay! I'm glad I got all the emotions right! - I know what you mean with TK and Kari falling in love rather quickly, but its more that when they first met, it was a form of love that they needed someone to help them through hard times, and they needed someone special in their life to love, and then through more and more meetings it grew into a very strong love… yeah… I couldn't really put that in, cause then this story would end up being 20 or so chapters… but that is sort of what their love was like at the beginning if it helps. Thanks!

**Luna Wolf aka Matt4eva: **Thanks so much! Is this soon enough? - thanks for the review! 

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤**

**T**he first thing Hikari realised when she woke up the next morning, was that the sun was shining brightly into her eyes through a particularly large window.

The second thing she realised was that she didn't have a very large window in her room.

And the third was that she wasn't in her room, but in someone else's. 

She groggily opened her eyes, to find herself in a room of glamour and royalty; more than she had ever seen in her entire life. The walls were painted a light yellow, with green on the edges, and there were dressers and a mirror, toys and clothes, and even a small crown upon the dresser table (although it looked like it hadn't been worn in quite a while).

She then wondered what she was doing in here, before her eyes turned to the bed. It was a double bed, and it seemed she was on one side. A small smile appeared on her face when she realised that Takeru was on the other side. His blond hair was matted and ruffled as he slept soundly through the blinding sun, which was obviously supposed to wake him up.

A sudden rush of nervousness rushed over her still waking up mind as she realised she was in Takeru's room- A **princes** room. That explained the royalty and glamour, and the enormity of the room. She softly pushed herself off the bed, and realised she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday. They weren't exactly in the best of shape; crinkled and messy.

The sun suddenly appeared completely over the mountains, and let in such sheer light that Hikari had to close her eyes tightly, and shield them from the sun with her arms. 

This was amazingly only for a few seconds- this sheer brightness- and with amazement Hikari realised that the castle and rooms were built in such a way that this would happen. She'd never seen such brilliance, and the sun was enough to wake Takeru up, he was stretching and looked across at her with that cute lopsided smile she loved so much.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked in a boyish manner, but still yet with a matter of elegance. The fact that he was a prince may have escaped her once, but now that she knew she could see little things about him that had a manner of grace that only a prince, and one of royalty could have. 

"I slept very well, Keru" She said and he smiled. "Until of course I woke up to a large amount of light from a window I did not expect in that of my own room." 

Takeru's smile widened and he shrugged his shoulder. "Sorry about that, I didn't think you'd want to go back to the servant quarters again, not now that you don't have to. I also didn't really want to draw more attention to myself by having another nice chat to the guards, and Daisuke and the rest of the Motomiya family are using all the guest rooms."

"That's alright, it was just a bit of a shock, you know…" 

"I understand. I should have told you, but you fell asleep."

Hikari blushed, before changing the subject back to Takeru. "You're quite the heavy sleeper." 

"That's what Yama always tells me. Its also why I have this room, mine is the only one that gets that last blinding light, Yamato and the rest of the palace can wake up to the first." Takeru glared at his princess, who was trying to hold in her laughter.

The princess broke into laughter and contagious as it was, Takeru smiled. "Laugh if you must, but its no laughing matter when your seven years old and miss breakfast and your first two lessons because of it!" He shook his head at the memories "My teachers were definitely not please, nor the cooks, but my brother found it endlessly amusing and therefore swapped rooms with me, as my father did not like it either." 

"I'm sorry, Takeru… But it really is quite cute." 

Takeru raised his hands in the air "Fine! Enough teasing me! We need to get you ready, we are leaving with Daisuke and Lara at Noon, and that is no long time." 

Kari's eyes widened. "Really! How come you didn't tell me that! Today! I have so much to do!"

"Really, like what?"

Hikari's face took on a puzzled expression. "Well, I'm not actually really sure…" 

TK smiled. "Come on. Lets go and wake up Daisuke, he's an even heavier sleeper than me!" 

"That's hard to believe." 

"You just wait, last time he didn't even wake up when we rolled him off the bed!" 

Hikari's looked very unsure. "Really? Well then I suppose we might as well help them."

They opened the door of Takeru's bedroom, and Hikari gasped. Sure she expected magnificence in the Royal hallway upstairs, but nothing could have prepared her for this. She spent several moments looking at the gold and silver tapestries, and staring at the carpets and wallpapers. Takeru finally had to take her petite hand and lead her to the marble staircase, and still she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"It looks even more magnificent from up here." She whispered softly to him, in awe.

"What does?" He asked, looking around himself, puzzled.

Hikari laughed. "Everything!" She said before she twirled around. 

"Wow. Don't hurt yourself…" he said, she didn't stop twirling so he added as an after thought. "Or the tapestries." 

With that, Kari shrieked a bit and stumbled, only to have Takeru catch her gracefully. Yamato had just opened his door after getting changed and waking up. He stared at the two, Takeru holding Hikari with a guilty look on his face and Hikari not noticing him yet. Slowly he raised an eyebrow.

"hehehe" Takeru laughed nervously. "Mornin' Onii-chan." 

Kari gasped again and pushed herself out of Takeru's arms, straightening her dress and smiling a 'Taichi guilty smile.' It seemed she had been able to pick some quirks from her brother before her capture, even though she didn't realise it.

Unfortunately the smile didn't have the same effect on Yamato, who was looking her up and down with disdain. The crown prince looked back at his brother not liking the reminder off his past best friend. Hikari looked more like her brother than she knew. 

"I'm not even going to ask, Ototo-chan. Do what you may, but breakfast is at the quarter sun, don't be late." 

"Hai, Yamato." Takeru replied, before quickly grabbing Hikari's hand and pulling her down the hallway. Yamato watched them go, shaking his head slightly before looking to the ground with a frown on his face. He had no love for that girl.

"Ah!" Kari shrieked a bit as Takeru walked fast. When he finally stopped once they had run down the beautiful marble stairs, she looked at him; puzzled. "Take?"

"Yes?" He answered. She still wasn't exactly used to this royal Takeru, but she ignored all of his politeness.

"Why did your brother look at me like that?"

Takeru looked away. It was a harsh subject for him, and even the question seemed to be a blow to the stomach. He didn't hold it against her though; it was obvious she had no idea.

He looked from place to place, his eyes seemingly unfocused on random things. "Its… Its…" he started. He meant to tell her, but it just didn't seem right. "It's a complicated mess, Hika." He stuttered a bit. "Don't worry about it." 

Hikari nodded, unsure. She could feel in her heart that he was hiding something from her, but she was not stupid and saw how he reacted to the question. Realising it was a touchy subject she dropped it. 

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

It was mid afternoon by the time the stable horses were out and ready and their supplies all packed in their saddle bags. Davis and Takeru came up from the stables, leading two horses behind them, which both girls hadn't seen before.

Both horses were stable horses that the Motomiya's had bought from the Ishida's recently, as they were not needed anymore. Davis had asked if they could ride them home, and take Lara home in the process. 

Hikari stroked the horses neck gently. "Why aren't you taking Hiro, Take?" she asked.

Davis' eyes darkened, being the only other person who really understood what his best friend was doing. 

"The land around the Kamiya grounds are to dangerous for the horses to pass through." Takeru explained. "And besides, someone has to help take these horses to the Takenouchi kingdom. It's a lot easier this way."

Hikari nodded, understanding, as Takeru showed her how to mount the horse, before mounting up in front of her, asking her to place her hands round his waist so that she doesn't fall off, and taking the reigns, as Davis did the same with Lara. 

The butterflies multiplied in Hikaris' stomach as she suddenly realised what was happening. She was going home, back to _her_ kingdom. Where all her family was. It was hard to believe after all those nights of dreaming of meeting her family, it was finally happening. Leaning her head on Takeru's shoulder she smiled at him as he looked down. "Thankyou." She whispered softly, barely contained excitement and love was flowing through her voice.

It wasn't much, but those two words meant a lot for Takeru. At least he was doing this with a purpose, whatever happened from here on was worth it if it meant Hikari's safety and happiness. He smiled back at her.

Davis, who had been watching the exchange with a nervous, almost sad expression on his face, locked eyes with Takeru. Realising that he wasn't going to turn back, TK nodded at Davis, and he kicked his horse foreward, and down the path, with TK following close behind.

****

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

"Takeru?" Daisuke asked, they had stopped and made camp a few hours ago. The girls were asleep, and TK had first watch, sitting on a log as the fire flickered soundlessly, its light reflecting off the trees; shadows dancing.

"Hai.." TK replied as Davis sat down next to him.

"Why are you doing this T.K?" Davis whispered.

"_Nani_?" Takeru's face was the embodiment of confusion. "What do you mean, Davis?" _What?_

"I mean this!" Davis' whispered voice raised slightly in an urgent manner, as he opened his arms out indicating to his surroundings. Takeru's eyes closed as he realised what his friend meant.

"T.K, I may not say this much, but you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you hurt." he said. "I'm not stupid. Your walking into a death trap, TK, theres a lot more than a chance that you wont come back to us alive."

"I'm not stupid either, Davis." Takeru replied softly. "I know what I risk venturing there… but." His voice whispered and he turned to the sleeping form of Hikari. "I would see her home, with a family. She deserves to be. She has a chance" 

"I don't want to see you die, not me, not Yamato, not **_anyone_**." Daisuke assured convincingly.

Takeru's eyes turned sad, as he gave a sadistic chuckle. "Yes, see how much my father is doing to prevent me." 

The fact that Takeru's hand came up to touch the latest bruise on his cheek did not go unnoticed. "Your Father loves you Takeru, he is just blinded by shadows and grief." 

There was a long silence, as Takeru contemplated the unnatural wise words that came from his best friends mouth. His expression was solemn and sad, as his battled to keep the more visible emotions down. When he spoke it was barely audible and his voice wavered under that pressure of keeping tears down.

"Trust me, Daisuke, if he called my presence back to the castle, saying that I was needed, I would return in an instant to be by his side." Takeru was staring deep into the fire, his voice a little bit lighter. "Perhaps now, I can only hope, that one day he will regret the last words he gave me."

"He will."

Takeru smiled, "You know what the strange thing is, Dai?" Davis shook his head, but TK kept looking in the fire. "Even after all he's done to me, all the words he says… I think I still respect him, and love him in a perhaps fatherly way, even though he has been anything but. I still, more than anything in the whole world Dai, want to gain his love and respect." The fires seemed to burn brighter, and his eyes were full with tears. "More than anything." he whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Davis said. "You're stronger in both spirit and physical ways, stronger than I'll ever be. You're the perfect prince, brother, friend, and son. Your father just has to realise that. And **he will**, Takeru, **_he will._**"

Takeru looked away from the fire to his friends eyes, and spoke barely a whisper. "I wish I had your confidence, Dai" he said softly "I really do."

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

First light appeared over the horizon in a flash, and the day seemed to go quite quickly. They came to the crossroad by noon, and were off the horses again, eating their last lunch together, before going separate ways. Daisuke and Lara would take both horses to the Takenouchi kingdom, and see Lara's family again, while Kari and Takeru were taking the other path, the west path across Kamiya territory, before turning north again and heading to the castle. Davis and Takeru had stayed up last night with a map, looking over Kamiya land, and planning the safest route.

Even though any Kamiya land would be dangerous land, it at least put their hearts at ease, and they would be approaching the Castle from the back, and taking a path through the wilderness, as far away as possible from any civilization. 

The boys finished lunch early, and got the horse Takeru and Kari had been riding ready, taking off some provisions that they might need to use. 

At last, Hikari and Lara said their last goodbyes.

"Takeru…" Davis started, they were in a secluded area away from the girls. "Be careful. You've been a great best friend, if you have a chance to get away from trouble, take it." 

"I'll still be a great best friend when I get back, Dai. Nothing will change. Next time you visit, I'll be there and we'll have to practice even more, and I'll beat you better than I ever have. We didn't get to have any fun this trip." 

Davis smiled. "'kay" he said. " You watch out!" 

And so they were off, Hikari clutching Takeru's hand nervously, and Takeru clutching just as hard, with feelings mirrored. They were finally passing into Kamiya territory, and from there, who knows where.

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

Kari sighed, as they ducked behind another tree, hiding from another group of soldiers. They'd been doing this, stop and go, ever since they came into her territory. She would follow Takeru to the ends of the earth, but this was getting very confusing.

Her lover looked over both of his shoulders, before creeping from behind the bush, still clutching onto Kari's hand, trying to put on a brave act. But Kari knew. This was her soulmate they were talking about, she felt, in a disconnected/disorientated sort of way, exactly what he felt, and she could feel his nervousness getting the best of him.

Besides, he nearly jumped a mile at the smallest sound made. It wasn't that hard to guess.

_::Don't worry:: _she heard his soft reassurance inside of her head _::I'm sorry, but it'll turn out fine.:: _

That was the only comfort she had. The tingling in her brain as she heard him reach out to the connection between them comforted her in a way nothing else could, and she trusted him with all her heart.

Kari looked up to the sky as they ducked behind another tree, it was turning slowly turning a lighter blue. Sunset would be soon, she realised, and then they could rest from this constant hiding. 

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

Prince Taichi rode up around the forest, something seemed to be calling to him from there. His sword was secure at his side, and his stallion restless as the wind blew through Taichi's hair. Tai had everything he needed, he was a prince, and a knight, but still there was something missing, that cheerful laughter he last heard when he was 8 years old. The voice of his little sister.... 

Shaking his head, and removing the memories from his brain he sighed. This wasn't the time for happier memories, they were just disturbances when other things needed to be done. His scouts and knights were searching these grounds for Ishida scouts, and he should be doing the same. 

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

Takeru was spent, completely and utterly spent. Not in the physical manner, but he was truly emotionally recked. 

The sun was now quite low in the sky, and spotting a large, concealed area, he led Hikari to it.

"We'll rest here for a while." He whispered, and she nodded smiling.

They didn't stay there long though, soon they heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and immediately Hikari was by his side, as he pulled her behind a bush, and tree, concealing themselves. 

Takeru kissed Hikari passionately for a second, before closing his eyes tightly shut, and resting his forehead against Hikari's. She kissed both of his cheeks softly, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, almost inaudibly. 

He immediately stopped shaking, and looked up at her with bright blue eyes, once again filled with courage, as the footsteps stopped, obviously very close. 

_:: … I love you too:: _he replied. 

"Who goes there?" The Kamiya prince ordered. "Come out." 

Takeru's head snapped up, and he gripped Hikari's hand, realizing whom it was and not knowing to call it good fortune or extremely bad luck. He knew that he would be in danger by showing himself to Tai, but it was safer than actually going into the palace. 

Making a decision he squeezed Hikari's hand, standing up and pushing her behind him. He slowly walked out from their hiding place, and showed himself.

For a few minutes, Tai and Takeru studied each other. Takeru kept his face nonchalant, and Tai's eyes were wide, surprised that the person actually came out, before he took a closer look at the details.

"Those eyes" Tai's eyes narrowed as he looked at the dishevelled blond hair and bright blue eyes that were staring, hopeful yet suspicious and daring at Tai, who continued. "not Yamato.." _too young_

"No." Take said shortly. "I'm not Mato." 

Tai's eyes widened in realization as he took out his sword, placing it to Takerus neck. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you" He said, glaring at the younger boy. Although now he was extremely surprised and confused. His sworn enemy, showing up, by choice, in front of him?

"Hikari." Takeru said to the unnoticed girl standing behind him. 

Kari looked up, confused. _Take? You never call me by me whole name_ she asked in his head, and he ignored, Tai's eyes widened at the name.

_What does my sis have to do with him? _He questioned, involuntary placing more pressure on the knife as the girl came out from behind. Takeru's head was up, and he caught Hikari's eye.

"Hikari, I want you to go with this knight." Takeru said. Tai heard that name again, and realised that the girl looked exactly like his little 5 year old sister, just older, but now she looked scared and confused, he pressed his sword closer to Take's skin, cutting in quite deep (although not against any veins/ateries) and drawing blood. Takeru flinched, but still kept his face nonchalant, as a trail of red blood trickled down his neck.

Hikari gasped, seeing the predicament that her lover was in, and understanding what he just asked her to do.

"But… But why?" she stuttered confused, the boy she loved was asking her to go with that Knight? She chocked back a sob, addressing her lover her voice raised as she became anxious and her eyes widened. "Keru! He's trying to kill us!" she screamed frantically, trying to get the message across to him, her pretty eyes filling up with tears.

Take's eyes softened as he looked at her, ignoring the sword which seemed to be shaking against his skin now, as Tai was completely off guard and confused. The sword left his skin, giving Takeru a bit of room, and he turned his head to face the girl he loved, her hands placed on his shoulder with that desperate look in her face, and his heart bled.

"No… No Hika, he's trying to kill me." He said softly, allowing a moment for these words to set in before he continued, Hikari's eyes widened. "Hikari, I want you to meet your brother, Prince Taichi Kamiya." 

Tai's eyes widened, and so did Hikari's. Tai let the sword clatter against the dirt, Takeru's blood staining the ground it landed on.

"Hikari?" he asked, Takeru took this time to squeeze Hikari's hand one last time before running away unnoticed. He felt as though he was losing a part of himself, but he kept running. _Just keep running and don't look back _he thought to himself.

Aishteru, I'll come back for you someday. Please don't forget me Hikari heard his voice in her head. Turning around she realized he was gone. 

Now she was desperately confused, the adolescent Takeru had introduced her to came up to her, his hands were shaking. Slowly he brought a hand up to touch her cheek, and she flinched, and drew back.

Looking up, she saw the knight looked hurt. Until he realised her confused stance, and the look in her eyes as she looked around, desperate for the boy she loved to come out.

She felt she knew this knight though, she felt glad about something, for him, and all those emotions confused her even more.

Tai's eyes widened. "You don't remember." He said dejectedly.

She looked confused again… "…I…don't…know" she stuttered, and a shear pain attacked her head, and pictures floated across her memory.

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

­_flashback_

_"Onii-chan!__ MATTE!" a 4 year old princess tried to make her legs run as fast as her 7 year old brother was. "Onegai, Onii-chan! I want to see it- wow…" while saying the last part she had walked through huge barn doors, coming face to face with an enourmous dark brown creature._

_ "Wow… Onii-chan! What is it? Is it dangerous?" she asked in an enormously cute voice as she ducked behind her big brother, who was carefully patting the creature._

_"Nope."__ Tai smiled, starting up his big-brave-brother act. "Mama said that its called a" He stumbled for a second, trying to remember, as Kari's eyes shone with curiosity. "a H-Horse." He finished._

_"ooooh!" she looked up at the big creature. "A horse?" slowly she let her hand out to touch its leg._

_"Yep!__ Papa said the stable manager is going to teach me how to ride it, so I can be like a knight!" _

_Hikari__ squeaked. "Ride it?! You mean you have to sit all the way up there?" She asked, her eyes wide and her little finger pointing pointing up to the back of the horse. "And how can you be a knight, Tai? You're already a prince!"_

_"Yep, but when I'm older, Mama said I was going to be as important as Papa, and I'm going to have to lead all our Knights to victory against all kinds of enemys."_

_"That sounds dangerous though." Chibi-Hikari's eyes shone with concern. "I don't want you to get hurt, nii'-chan." She thought for a second as she saw Tai's become disappointed. "But it'd make you the **bestest** Nii'chan ever, as long as you come back! And keep Papa safe, and all my friends would be soo impressed!" Her smile widened to a huge grin, and Tai nodded._

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

When the pain subsided Hikari slowly took her hands off her head (although she hadn't even noticed she'd started clutching it) and looked up to see the Knight looking at her, a concerned expression on his face. 

The new, fresh memories floated across her mind, and she realised that this boy looked exactly like… 

"Onii-chan?" she gasped through tears of remembrance. "Taichi?" 

"Kari" He whispered, breathless. "Oh god, Hikari!" he said, he ran up to her, and they hugged.

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

"Tai?" 

Taichi looked up from where he his place on the dirt floor to his newly recovered sister, who was supposed to be going to sleep. Instead she was actually sitting on a rock, her eyes portrayed a painful expression, that was also confused.

"Yes, Imouto-chan?" for some reason he knew he wasn't going to like the question that was about to come.

"Why'd you try and kill Take?" 

He flinched at the nickname. Perhaps she just couldn't be bothered to say his whole name. "why should you care."

Kari looked up, surprised joining all those other feelings, she felt as it she didn't know something. "Well, because, because… I love him." 

Tai looked up, at her, an annoyed expression across his face. "In that case." he spit out almost vicously. "I suppose you haven't been told that the Ishida's and Kamiya's have been at war since Takeru was born."

"war?" Hikari's expression changed to one of pure terror. 

"Takeru will always be my enemy, and I to Takeru. Before he was born, there was peace between us, and an agreement between 2 close families, well, at least close mothers of families. Our fathers had never gotton along, but for the sake of their wives, didn't fight." 

It was at this moment a memory resurfaced in Hikaris memory, something that Takeru had said not long ago. '_I don't want to hurt anyone else anymore, Ri, I've done enough damage, I don't want to be a burden of death. You're the first thing in my life that ever had reason, and now I'm afraid I've hurt you too, please, don't cry, don't waste tears on me.'_

"His mother died giving birth to him…" Hikari whispered, as the jigsaw puzzle made sense.

"Yes, and his gender is also an issue, I cant exactly get engaged to a 'he' can i?" 

Tears overflowed Hikari's eyes. "But he didn't want it! He didn't mean any of it!" 

"I didn't ask if he meant it, or wanted it, but things still happened, and they all turn out to be his fault." Tai said. "He ruined my life, and the war will be over with his downfall."

"No…" 

"I'm sorry, imouto-chan" 

"But-… but…" Kari hiccupped. "There… there are other ways… you don't have to fight." Her body was racked with sobs now.

Tai looked away from his sister, her sadness only making his anger towards Takeru grow… now thanks to the youngest prince of Ishida, his sister was against him as well. 

He couldn't meet his sisters eyes, as she continued to cry. "Get to sleep" was the soft but deadly order. Telling her this conversation was at a close, full stop. "We should reach the palace tomorrow, perhaps you will change your mind about that youngest ishida scum when we get there, but nothing can be done about it now, Imouto-chan." 

Hikari didn't stop crying though, and Tai swallowed his pride, and got up from his place on the ground, squatting down next to his little sister and reaching out to touch her shoulder.

she immediately flinched.

and that hurt Tai more than he could fathom. "Come on imouto-chan, dry your eyes… I'm sorry, really I am." He muttered the last part with disdain. 

"Your not" she hiccupped. "The two people I love most are mortal enemies, and… and… will… end up… killing each other." she broke down again.

"Shush, hush, please Kari." he comforted, in an urgent manner. He heard a twig snap in the bush and it became more urgent. "Hikari, Quiet." His whispered harshly, with a tone of uttermost importance. Hikari was about to retort with something rude, but the look on her brothers face stopped her, his eyes were darting around the trees, searching for something.

"What is it?" she whispered softly and rubbed her eyes. she could think about the problem later. 

Tai's face became pale. _I should have been prepared for something like this. _he turned his head to his sister"We have attracted scout soldiers, it seems." 

"Scout Soldiers?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, a trait she picked up from Takeru, which annoyed Taichi immensely.

"Ishida scouts, on the look out, for well, Kamiya scouts." he said. "Although, it seems that they have found quite a catch, ne? The prince and princess of Kamiya"

"What do you mean? Takeru and Yamato wouldn't…" she said, remembering their kind faces, and her heart started to ache. "… their father is behind this."

"Really?" Tai raised his eyebrows. "Ishida's are all the same…" he muttered, cursing them silently.

"You'd be surprised Tai…" 

"GET DOWN!" Tai screamed, practically jumping on top of her, as an arrow flew passed her ear. 

Drawing his sword, he began to fight off the soldiers, as they lept out of hiding places. Kari held her own for quite a while as well.

Suddenly she realised she was in grave danger without a weapon, she breathed in, as tears returned, she had lost a lot of her strength from running for hiding place to hiding place with Takeru ever since they came into her territory, although she knew now why he did it. 

She was loosing more energy quickly… and there was so much blood. Suddenly she felt all the air around pushed out of her, as a man came up and punched her in the stomach. She fell down onto her knees, trying to breathe again. She heard Tai's war cry as he started to attack the man who hit her, his rage overtaking him, as all he cared about was destroying this one man, forgetting about the rest.

That mistake was fatal. Kari was gulping for air as she felt hard metal clash against her head.

And as she fell into dark oblivion, a sharp pain attacked her head and the images she had grown accustomed to, familiar images, seemed to fade along with her, but then softly she heard Takeru's last words to her echo in her mind, although they sounded so far away now, so distant and unreachable.

'_Aishteru__, I'll come back for you someday. Please don't forget me.',_

…and her last feeling was that she failed him, failed Takeru, the one she had loved. 

**¤ **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **¤ **

She felt no more, as her body crumpled into the blissful ignorance of unconsciousness, her red blood staining the ground from a large head wound on the side of her head, running freely…

…and the last soldier fell at Taichi's sword.

- - - - - - 

**[to be continued]**

****

****

**- - - - - -**

A/N:

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Coughs and regains composure

I never knew how fun these cliffhanger things could be… 

Er… right… that'll do… That chapter was pretty confusing, in a way, if you are totally lost at the moment, and really don't understand the chapter, you can email me, but, I left quite a few open ends so its open to the imagination, but they will be closed by the time this story is through. Its one of those ones where everything comes out amazingly slowly and you're left on the edge for a while, and since I don't want to ruin anything, I may not be able to answer your questions, but ANY FEEDBACK IS GOOD FEEDBACK!

Now there is the infuriating problem that I've finished this chapter on a Friday, and I cant put it up till Monday… that is sooo annoying glares at parents

Don't kill me too much!

Luv

Em

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

****

****

**review****!!**

****

****

****

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

****

**Friday 7th May 2004******

****


	8. Shattered Glass

****´¯****..****´¯.****´¯****

__

_Paradise_

__

_As darkness quickly steals the light_

_That shined within her eyes_

_She slowly swallows all her fear_

_And soothes her mind with lies_

_Well all she wants and all she needs_

_Are reasons to survive_

_A day in which the sun will take_

_Her artificial light… her light_

****´¯****..****´¯.****´¯********

_____****_

_****_

_****_

****

****

_****_

_**Joyous Heartache** _

****

******__**

**__**

**__**

****

**_Chapter 8: Shattered Glass _**

****

****

_Review Responses at the end_

_Japanese Translations:_

_Onegai- Please_

_Onii-chan- Older brother_

_Ototo-chan- Little brother_

_Imouto-chan- little sister_

_Otou-san- Father_

_Okaa-san- Mother_

_Hai- Yes_

_Iie- No_

_Demo- but_

**__**

**__**

**_A/N:_**_ Remember that Tai has been manipulated by his father, and so may seem to act a little OOC. Matt and T.K were a little manipulated, but since they don't respect and love their father as much, it didn't have the same effect on them…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

_Running, running, running…_

_Why was she running?_

_She didn't know, but it felt right to her somehow._

_Somewhere within her…_

_So she kept running…_

_But Why? Her mind consistently asked… What is the point of running into black nothingness, going nowhere, gaining nothing?_

_No, she replied to herself, she felt a great sense of achievement, as she ran into the darkness, and so, she was gaining something. _

_Her mind disagreed with this, but relented slightly. _

_She was following something_

_That she knew_

_Or someone…_

_But why?_

_Did she know the person?_

_Was she trying to catch up with something?_

_She peered into the black nothingness…_

_But it was a vacuum of empty, dark space._

_She shivered, her head pounding…_

_Who was she?, she heard her ever questioning mind ask…_

_That easy, she replied, I'm…_

_She halted… her head pounding, her heart stopping as she realised… she didn't know…_

_…She didn't know anything…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

"Open the gates!" The prince yelled "Hurry! Get the master healer into the healing wing immediately" he ordered a servant, who was eying the bloody bundle in his arms curiously.

"Yes, My lord"

"Okaa-san!" he cried "Otou-san!"

The king and Queen appeared immediately as the prince ran into the castle.

"Taichi! What is it?"

Taichi looked down, the adrenalin from his latest battle wearing off, the adrenalin that kept made him run with all haste for his little sisters sake slowly tingling away as he realised he had made it back to the castle.

He looked up at his parents, his eyes dull with worry, and his heart heavy and confused.

"its her" he breathed. "its Kari"

"What?" his mother gasped, tears overflowing from her eyes. The motherly queen reached out her hand, softly touching the bloody cheek. "B-But, H-how?" she cried.

"There's no time for that," the king ordered. "She must get to the healing rooms as quickly as possible"

Almost instantaneously, junior healers appeared, gently taking the bundle from Taichi, and carefully took her to the Royal Healing Rooms, as ordered.

Soon Taichi found himself watching as his sisters wounds were cleaned, and the deep mark on her head was bound up.

"Its her… Its really her." He could hear his mother repeat over and over again, but it sounded slightly detached. All he could hear was his imouto's scream of pain… he had been so scared at that moment, so afraid that she had died.

And those last words she said to him repeated over and over again, driving him insane with regret and anger, 'The two people I love most… will end up killing each other'

Tai could honestly say, he was emotionally drained. It pained him so much to think of the punishment his little sister would get for loving a villain Ishida. Banishment? Exile? Death? All these were options, his father certainly wouldn't be happy about it. Would he disown his only daughter after just finding her?

Once again, that vile Ishida Takeru had ruined things again. Made it that much harder for everything to be alright in the world.

Taichi clenched his fist… he would get revenge, if it was the last thing he was to ever do, he would make those Ishida's pay.

"Tai?"

He looked up at his mother, eyes brimming with sadness. She could tell he was blaming himself for what happened.

His father stepped foreward. "I think you owe us an explanation."

Tai's voiced cracked a bit. "Onegai, please, Father, I don't want to relive those moments just yet, not this soon. Please."

His father was about to reply, when his mother stepped in.

"Its alright, Tai." She whispered. "You can tell us when you're ready. How about you go and get some rest, from the looks of it you haven't slept in days. We'll arouse you if anything changes in her condition."

"Demo…_but…_"

"Iie, just rest for a while, Taichi." His mother ordered. "Then you can watch over your little sister properly.

Tai looked at his father, who nodded, and then slowly walked to his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

_Suddenly she stopped running, a calm serenity seemed to surround her entire being, and bathed her with a soft golden light._

_She could make out someone, far off in the distance, his back turned to her._

_"Hello?" she called out to him. She felt sure he could help her. "Please, I don't know where I am, or anything much. Please, can you help me?"_

_She felt as if she knew him, she recognized him. She realised that the golden light came from him, looking at the boy, the way the light seemed to dance around his being, it made him look like an angel. His blonde hair was swaying with the wind. The whole picture seemed too surreal. They were standing in a vacuum. _

_How could there be wind in a vacuum?_

_The silence seemed to last for eternity, suddenly all the emotions that she had been pushing down for so long overflowed as she dropped to her knees, crying softly._

_"Don't Cry," she heard a voice, she looked up, realising it was the boy who spoke, yet he was so far away! How? His voice seemed to echo sweetly around her head, the comforting words repeating again and again._

_"You must believe in who you are…" He continued mysteriously._

_She hiccupped as she cried. "B-But, but I don't, I don't know." _

_"Then trust your heart; it is the only one that doesn't lie." _

_For some reason, that made sense to her as she rubbed her eyes and looked up, her crimson eyes slowly gaining more depth._

_"My…heart…"_

_And then the blackness seemed to swirl around her, as the boy shimmered out of view. With sadness she wished she had asked for his name, or at least looked at his face._

_Her angels face._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

The young Kamiya Prince tiptoed out of the room, softly closing the door to the healing room behind him, and turned to face his parents. He had an uneasy look on his face.

"How Tai? Where has she been all this time?" His mother broke the uneasy silence that Tai seemed to be basking in it.

Suddenly, a determined look came over his face; he knew what to do. "she.. well…" he stuttered; his heart knew this was wrong. "She was a slave…"

He avoided all eye contact, either staring at the wall, or glaring at the floor, and he let his whole being get lost in angry words that he had wanted say ever since re-meeting the youngest Ishida. He didn't want to see his parents faces.

"They treated her horribly, when I first found her she was in terrible condition… She had been beaten for years, but still…"

"that's not the worst…" he paused, his conscience nagging in his head, but hate overpowered conscience and he continued.

"She was an Ishida slave"

As Taichi said this he looked to the floor. '_I did the right thing' _he thought selfishly to himself. '_I just don't want her to be hurt, or to hurt anyone else. Its much better this way.' _

He heard his mothers anguished sob, and his father gasp, before letting out an outraged cry.

"I've had enough!" The king of Kamiya said. "Malcolm Ishida will NOT get away with this, nor will his insolent brats either… I will make them, make _him_ pay, in the **worst** way possible."

A servant softly creaked open the door, at the worst possible time.

"What?" the king snapped.

The servant cringed. "My apologies, my lord, but the master healer sent me, he says that she is waking."

Taichi's eyes widened, and he raced out of the room, and ran down the hallways, closely followed by his father.

His mother however, stayed in the room; to startled to leave the room, she was so confused, so sad.

'_Oh Nancy,' _She thought miserably to the departed Ishida Queen. '_I tried so hard to keep the pact… I don't understand how this could have happened to your little boys…'_

_'I suppose the same thing that happened to my boy.'_

She became overcome with the memories of just after her childhood friend, Nancy Ishida, had died giving birth to her beautiful boy. Ever since they were children they had decided that their children would be the best of friends…and she had tried so hard to keep them meeting, get rid of the hatred that Tai was starting to feel for his best friends youngest… but no matter how hard she tried, it seemed hopeless.

She stood up, getting the adorable baby blonde boy out of her head. She didn't understand how something so innocent could be corrupted to do such horrible things, and felt there was something not quite right about Tai's words. Yet now was not the time to be thinking such things… this was a time for her daughter, to get rid of the nightmares that had been haunting her for the past 7yrs, and turn her back into the inquisitive princess she knew.

Slowly she walked out the door, and into the healing room, where her daughter was indeed stirring.

"Try talking to her," the master healer encouraged Tai "She can hear you, even though she's still asleep. A familiar voice may be all she needs to come back to the world of the living."

Tai nodded, and leant over his little sisters bed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Everything was blurred at first, as she blinked her eyelids, trying to get the picture in focus. She could make out three heads, but couldn't see the detail.

"Hikari?" a nervous voice questioned. "Kari? Are you all right." Taichi had a horrible feeling that she would mistake him for a certain other person, namely Takeru.

He was just about to tell her who he was when her weak voice responded, her eyes focused on him.

"Who… Who… are you?" She questioned softly.

He heard his parents gasp, and he looked at her; confused.

"Its me," He said, "Your brother, Mum and Dad are here to, Kari."

"Kari…" she whispered softly, as if she heard her name for the first time.

"Don't you remember Hikari?"

…

All there was was silence, as everyone present held their breath.

…

"Don't you remember anything?"

The silence made a music of its own as the weak voice responded. "I … don't…"

Taichi pushed a piece of his sisters hair back behind her head… "Don't worry, imouto-chan, It's only temporary." He whispered to her… "you're back at the castle now, you're home, and that's all that matters."

Kari heard that voice- her brother- talk to her, but it sounded distorted and so far away. All she could hear was the pounding, the endless pounding coming from inside her head; and that strange boy that was locked in her mind with her; she couldn't make sense of his words.

And all she felt was the aching pounding as her vision slowly died as she drifted off into sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Takeru wasn't sure how he did it, how he willed his legs to move, to run so far away from the girl he loved, leaving her with his supposed greatest enemy. He could feel the blood coming out of the wound on his throat, yet he wouldn't stop. No, not until he was far enough away from these cursed woods. Not until he could make sure he wouldn't turn back around grab Kari up in his arms and plead with her to drop all her names, to destroy her birthright, as he would for her, and become his princess, and not the princess of a Kamiya King and Queen.

He was just being selfish, this he knew, and that is why he hated it… it was a weakness, and terrible of him. Yet Kari was the only light in his bleak world…. What would he do if that light were extinguished? How would he live?

Once again, he was being selfish. He had just given her the gift she had always wanted- Parents. But still, the further away he ran from her, the more his heart filled with dread, and sadness. Something was going to go wrong… he could feel it in the air.

He shook his head and looked around, realising how far he had already run. He was close to the edge of the woods now, and had been running for some amount of hours, as the sun had been gone from the sky for quite a while, and the moon was high with its stars shining down brightly.

Looking around the clearing he decided this place was as good as any place round here to set up a camp.

He tended to his wound, which luckily had not hit any arteries or veins, so wasn't too bad, and lay down to sleep. If possible he wanted to get home by this time tomorrow.

But from the moment his eyes closed, he knew something was going wrong with Hikari. He tossed and turned and watched as her body crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

'_Please Hikari' _He thought as he slept, _'Trust your heart; it is the only one that doesn't lie.' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

"ONII-CHAN!" The princess screamed; she had made a wonderful, speedy recovery, and it was now a week after the accident. She had been let out of her room 2 mornings ago, and only had to go back to the healing room once a day for the next month for a check up on any infection.

After successfully beating up her brother, the princess sat down on her bed and sighed, she held her head within her hands, and looked down at her floor.

'_They said it was only temporary…' _She thought sadly.

Her brother walked into the room, her room, noticing the position his little sister was in, sat down next to her.

"Hikari?" Taichi asked, "Is everything alright?"

Hikari put on a small smile, "sure, Tai, everythings fine."

Her brother gave her a look that showed her that he wasn't going to believe that excuse.

The younger girl sighed deeply. "Its just that, I was hoping I would have some memories by now." Crystal tears started flowing down her cheeks. "The healer said it would only be temporary, and that the more I see of familiar things, the more that will come back. Its like I'm missing a whole part of my life, Tai."

"Oh Hikari," Tai said. "I thought you said you had got some memories back."

"I expected them to be more recent. The only ones I have are when I'm a child, and still, they are rather blurry. There is this big black hole in my life, and I just want to fill it!" she said, her emotions taking over as she continued in a distressed manner.

"Why would those memories come back first Tai, why? Why?"

She rested her head between her hands once more, and let the tears fall down. "I just don't understand."

There was silence for a while, as Tai gently rubbed his sisters back as she cried.

"I think its better that way," Tai began cautiously.

Hikari's head snapped up, "Wha-?" she started, staring at Tai, who wouldn't meet her eye.

Suddenly it clicked.

"I haven't been here for an amount of time, have I Tai?"

All he had to do was look at her, and she knew it was true.

He looked back to the ground, "I… I lost you Kari," he started, his voice breaking, "In one of the battles, I lost you."

"When?" she asked, "How?"

"It was 7yrs ago now, during a battle against our most hated enemy."

"We were young, and, therefore Targets. I watched as you were taken, and beaten, and then they took you away, and left me alone."

"They made you watch?" she asked, horrified.

"These people, Kari, they don't have hearts, they just do as they are told and take pleasure in the pain of others. The more it hurts, the better it is for them."

"I would prefer it if you didn't have memories of all those haunted years. When I found you, you were in such terrible condition. You had re-made bloody scars covering your back, and were covered in so much blood I couldn't recognise you. I watched as one of the Royal family, the worst of the worst, gave you that head wound that causes all your pain right now."

Kari now had tears streaming down her face, as Tai continued. "That was it for me, I couldn't just watch like I had so many years ago, so when they were swapping guards, I saved you."

"It was then, after all those years, I realised who you were. That you were my little sister, the lost princess of Kamiya. You were in so much pain, I was afraid you wouldn't make it, but you did, and I thank the gods every day that you survived that terrible ordeal."

"Oh Tai," she said softly. '_How could anyone be that heartless? It doesn't seem humanly possible' _

"Its alright, look at me, I'm fine." She said softly, "and you, you saved me."

Tai didn't answer.

"Onii-chan?"

She was startled when her brother broke out in anguished anger,

"But who knows what you went through before I was able to save you. Ever since I lost you, I vowed that I would make them pay… I would **destroy** those vile Ishidas, and that youngest brat… I want to get revenge for what they put you through, for what they did to our family."

Hikari smiled, trying to calm her brother. "and _you _will" she said, "One day you and father will go into battle, and you will prevail, if you are fighting for what is right, then nothing can go wrong."

Tai nodded, looking into his sisters eyes "You're right." He said softly, "I'm sorry."

Kari shrugged her shoulders, and the siblings sat in silence for a while, until Tai got up.

"I better be going now, Hikari, are you all ready for your first lessons tomorrow?"

"Hai, Taichi, I think so."

Smiling, he ruffled her hair just like he used to when they were younger. "I'm really glad that you're back Kari." He said.

"Me too," she replied smiling, as she tried to put her hair back in place, "But don't you _ever _touch my hair again."

Tai laughed, "I'll try and remember that!" he said as he walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

_The Next Day _

"Now," The teacher looked at Hikari, "What do you know about the war?"

Hikari smiled. "The war is between the Ishida's and the Kamiyas." She started, the smile on her face wavering slightly, though she didn't know why. "It started 13 years ago, and has continued for every day since."

The teacher nodded, "That is partly correct, the war is between those two families, it didn't start 13yrs ago though, that is merely one stage of a feud that has been going on for ages. I'm not sure if they even know the reason, but there has just always been animosity between the two countries. Do you know the reason for this stage of the war?"

Hikari's brows furrowed in puzzlement, "Um… something to do with 'That vile youngest Ishida,' At least out of Onii-chans mouth."

"Yes, Vile is a good word to describe him, all Kamiya's _hate_ Ishida Takeru with a passion, although no one as much as your brother."

"Hate is a very strong word, is it not?" Hikari started _'why I am I defending him??'_

"Trust me, Takeru Ishida and his brother are the worst of the worst,"

The teacher continued.

'_Takeru,'_ Kari thought. '_Cute name…' _her eyes widened _'ok, where did that come from?' _

"Is something wrong Kari?"

"No, no, its nothing' she replied, a pain in her heart.

"I would have expected more animosity between you and the Ishidas," the teacher says, "Especially seeing as they gave you all those scars that decorate you. They were the reason that you were taken away, and therefore deserve the hate of all Kamiyas, especially you and the rest of the Royal family."

Hikari pushed down the wild raging emotions of confusion and panic, and only focused on what her brother was telling her yesterday, of how they treated both of them, and how much they hurt her and her family.

She looked up at the teacher, her usually warm crimson eyes stone cold. "If they are the reason then I bear them nothing but hatred, for it is all that they deserve…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Takeru pulled softly on the reigns of his newly bought horse and came to a halt, just as his kingdom came into view.

"Finally," he said softly, patting his horse's neck. "Home."

He trotted up the familiar path, through the towns, before cantering up the hill to the castle.

"T.K!" he heard a familiar voice, as he dismounted. "What took you so long, squirt?" The figure ruffled his hair in a brotherly fashion, and Takeru smiled up at Yamato.

"Oh this and that," he said, "But now I have to go to father."

Matt started checking his brother over for injuries, his eyes staying on red scar on his brothers neck, it took a second for what his little brother had said to register.

"What!? Already? Ototo-chan, it can wait, you know father, he'll be-"

"In a right rage, I know onii-chan, but I can look after myself. I'm 13 you know."

"Famous last words." Yamato muttered.

Takeru gave his brother a long suffering smile. "I'll tell you everything afterwards, oh, and you're old best friend is fine and healthy! Trust me, I know."

'_My old best- what?'_ Yamato thought. "TAKERU ISHIDA!"

But his little brother was already long gone.

_'That attitude of his is going to get him in serious trouble some day.' _Yamato smirked proudly, knowing that obviously his little brother had met up with Taichi Kamiya, _and_ had come out on top.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

The Kings eyes narrowed as he watched his youngest come through the door of the throne room. He looked ragged, emotionally drained, and had a few bruises and cuts, but otherwise he seemed perfectly fine.

This wasn't meant to happen.

"What?" The King asked sharply, his irritation getting the better of him. "How? Why? Why are you back here?"

"I would talk with you, father. Please…"

There was a long, awkward silence.

The King grunted. "Well if you are going to talk, get on with it… my patience thins every time I see you boy."

Takeru looked flustered, and slightly offended, "Father, please don't hate me… don't hate me for something I couldn't control. I would trade my life for mothers any day, yet fate will not allow it. I do not mean to hurt you in any way. I am your son, would mother…" He had grown louder and more emotional as the speech went on, and tears were glistening in his eyes. He looked up sharply as Malcolm Ishida's voice cut in.

"Do not talk so casually about someone when your existence caused their downfall." The king sneered, loudly, glaring at his son.

A singe tear slowly fell unwillingly down his cheek, and the King looked disgusted.

"Tears and emotions show only the weakness in you."

Takerus' hand clenched and his voice contained barely contained power and strength, "No," he said, and looked up to his father with a new light in his eyes. "Tears show many things in a person, but they do not show weakness, they show compassion, love, anything, but not weakness."

And with one last glare at his father, he stormed out of the throne room, a determined look on his face, leaving behind a flustered King.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Hikari sat down on her bed, fingering the piece of paper and quill she had received in her last lesson. In the last week she had improved a great deal in many aspects, yet still she felt like she was missing something. It didn't seem right, the way she was living, her supposed 'beliefs'… She decided that no matter what the situation, she would always feel this way. This was her life, this was her home, and the so the practices of this castle and kingdom were also hers.

She stared at the piece of paper, twirling the beautiful quill in he fingers as she suddenly remembered something.

It was the first dream she had had, while in a coma, of her angel. She remembered the sound of his voice, so sweet, innocent and wise all at the same time… and she remembered what he said to her…

She wondered to herself whether she would ever hear his voice again…

Smiling the happiest smile she had all week, she dipped her quill into the ink, and in beautiful flowing writing that she never knew she could do she wrote;

_'You must believe in who you are and Trust your heart; it is the only one that doesn't lie.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****

Sweat glistened on the youngest Ishida's brow as he concentrated deeply, his sword slicing through the air; attacking it with vicious intents.

_Up, down, across, left diagonal sweep, duck, up, down, across._

He concentrated hard, never letting his moves falter and continued his practice.

_High arc, twist, side step, cut left, up, down, across._

In the doorway, his older brother Yamato sighed. He had been overjoyed when his little brother had arrived back home safely and was deeply distressed when he had heard of his close encounter with the Kamiya Prince.

His father was anything but… It seemed he was almost disappointed with Takeru for not dieing out there.

Yet that didn't stop Takeru; ever since his meeting with Taichi and letting go of Hikari all he had done was practice with his sword. Whether it was for his fathers recognition, or to beat Tai; Yamato had no idea, but his brother was dedicated and it seemed to be all he was doing nowadays.

"Keru?" he questioned, watching his brother startle and look up at him.

"Hai, Onii-chan?"

"Come, have a break, you've been working far too hard."

"Iie, Mato.." the younger boy said. "I'm fine."

"Well at least let me help you- the air doesn't seem to retaliate very well." Yamato smiled, grabbing his own sword.

Takeru chuckled, a smile breaking through his tough façade and nodded to his brother, and as the sun slowly went down, giving the two princes an ethereal quality, the metal of swords clashed, as they began to spar.

****

****

****

****

****

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued**

**- - - - - - - - - - - ****- -**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Review Responses:_**

****

_Yakari Taito:_ Thanks for the review, but you'll just have to wait and find out, anyways, I'm sorry for this majorly long update, but I'm slowly dieing of boredom (I'm sick at the moment) so I'll be writing a lot and ch9 will come much quicker

_RogueSummersLover: _Aw, I made you cry? I try to make the story as emotional as possible, I'm glad it worked for someone!

_tabbycat411: _I don't think I'm that good, thanks!

_Kaze ookami: _Thanks! I tried to make that scene as sweet as possible, since it was the last time they'd be together for a while… You're right about the running thing too, when I was planning the chapter I was always going to extend on that part, but when I wrote it it just didn't happen. Thanks heaps!

_Takari4Ever: _Yeh, I noticed that in this chapter, and tried to fix it, it just happens, you know? Anyways, about the light thingy, I had an idea for it, but I'm not sure if I'll use it now, I'm sure I'll find something for it too do soon, anyways… Thanks a lot for the review!

_Heero T Himura: _Really? Was it that bad? I'm sorry I didn't write for so long, but trust me, I have no intention of stopping, there are only about 5 chapters left anyways! (And then I have an idea for a sequel, although I'm not sure if ill use it or not) Thanks!

_Yutaka: _Yeah… sorry… thanks for the review!

_Curtis Zidane Ziraa: _Don't worry, I'm not killing anyone…. Yet… Thanks for the review!

_Overlord of Darkness: _If I said I wasn't a little bit scared after reading that review, I'd be lying… I'm sorry about the long wait… Thanks for the review.

_Miaow226: _Basically to keep readers on edge, and because they are fun to write (seriously, I had no idea). At least this one wasn't too big a cliffhanger! Thanks!

_Shenny G. Potter: _Thanks, heres an update (the next one will come much much much much much quicker… I promise)

_Arie: _Maybe, maybe not…. Thanks

_Fiction King: _Thanks for the idea, I think I might use it, but in a different way and at a different time… thanks heaps! It helped me a lot! Luckily, Kari isn't dead!

_Angewomanandme: _Yep! Heres an update! Trust me, I wont end it like that, I'll end it with a proper ending… thanks for the review!

****

****

**Authors note:**

O MY GOSH! THAT TOOK SOOO LOONG! IM SO GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED IT FOR YOU GUYS… and look- no ciffie and 20pgs!

Im really really really really really really really really really sorry, that took like four months, but with Yr 9 taking its toll on me, and still being blocked… oh yeah, and then 2 weeks ago, I was about to finish it, when, what do you know, I broke my finger… it was just really really hard for me to update, and continue writing,

Which brings me to my next point. 

**I really don't want you guys to have to wait that long ever again, and so I have a few ideas that you can vote on.**

**1. **_During the holidays I finish the story, and then when I get back to school, you can have a chapter every 2 days._

**2.**_ I write a chapter ahead, so if it starts looking really bad, I can always just give you guys an extra chapter as I finish the next one and continue giving you guys a chapter every 2 weeks. (which is my supposed deadline)_****

**3. **_Just continue writing like this, I mean, its never been this bad before, and it shouldn't happen again._

I reckon no1 or 2 would work best, cause I really don't want this to happen again, and doing no1 would work well for me, as I have my end of yr exams in about 2 months (which are _really_ important, you know, I want good classes in yr 10, so already finishing the story would be good for me)

Er… i played (field) hockey yesterday- v. dangerous when both sides want to win semi's really badly. I got hit on the head twice with a hockey stick, and played the rest of the game with a mild concussion, and then fell over, got hit on my arm, on both my legs, on my other arm… and in the end we didn't win, we drew 2-2 and the other team won on points… but I got the 2 goals!

I practically collapsed off the field. (Which is understandable)

I woke up this morning feeling very crippled.

Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you; I tried to leave it on a happier note…

Anyway **Please Review! **

Love ya lots, (according to the votes, the chapter will come either at the beginning of next term, or in about 2 weeks)

Em

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****

**Sunday 12th September 2004**


	9. Dying Embers

´¯..´¯.´¯

_Unsung_

_Things are goin' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame_

_Everything is changing and I do not feel the same_

_I'm slipping through the cracks of floors I thought were strong_

_I'm trying to find a place where I can feel like I belong_

´¯..´¯.´¯

_Joyous Heartache_

_Chapter 9: Dying Embers_

****

**_A/N: _**_Enjoy!_

_Try to remember that Taichi has been corrupted by his father ect, I know he's really ooc but, yeh, It'll get better I promise. I actually like Tai, so it will… Sorry if it annoys you._

**_AGES: (3yrs after last chapter)_**

**_Takeru_****_, Hikari 16yrs_**

**_Yamato, Sora, Tai 19yrs._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was slowly setting on the Ishida realm, and the sound of clashing metal was echoing across the valley above which the castle was situated. Inside a shed were two teenagers, one younger, but no less stronger than the other. Their blonde hair was moving along with their movements, and their blue eyes sparkling with challenge. They held their swords up, a few paces away from each other, as the sword master talked to them about foot movements and what not.

"Spar," the sword master ordered, watching the two best knights in the valley lunge at one another. He had trained the two princes since they were old enough to walk, and both were born leaders, and born knights. They were easily the best in the country. The older prince had always seemed to be better at fighting martial arts and using a sword, but in recent years, the past two to be exact, the younger boy of 16, Ishida Takeru, had shown his own flare at the fighting arts, and had long surpassed his older brother.

He watched them now, barking out orders to them both as they became lazy and forgot things that may have caused their death in a real battle. He became silent soon, as they focused more and Takeru deftly manoeuvred around his older brother, kicking him in the back and forcing him to his knees his sword resting lightly on his neck. Yamato yielded and his little brother offered his hand to help him up, laughing and joking a little.

The sword master was about to congratulate the younger prince at his stunning victory against his brother, until a sound came from the door, a clapping sound.

All three turned around, to come face to face with a being whom neither one of them had noticed. The king. The sword master wasn't the only one who noticed the smile disappear quickly from Takeru's face, and the way all the colour and brightness seemed to drain from the youngest princes' face and eyes.

The King smiled, and Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Well done," he said, "Yes, well done Takeru. I haven't come to one of your practices for an extremely long time, and I can see you have made much improvement. That really was an amazing fight."

Takeru's eye's widened and Yamato's eyebrows were so high they couldn't get any higher even if they wanted to.

The king received no response from his children, so continued himself. "If you continue like this, mayhaps you can lead our army along with your brother. It seems I have underestimated you Takeru."

There was a stunned silence, Yamato came around first and elbowed his younger brother waking him out of his stupor.

"Ah, um." Takeru stuttered, "Th- Thankyou, Father. I would be honoured."

The king nodded, smiling, his eyes cleared a little of the anger and grief that had clouded them for so long, before walking out.

Takeru looked at Yamato, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Yamato just shrugged, he as stunned as his little brother.

The sword master smiled at the brotherly exchange, and decided to put in. "Not that its any of my business, my lords," he started, and the princes turned around, "But it seems to me that our liege may be finally starting to come around."

A small smile appeared on both princes faces, as they considered this.

"Ah, well, I believe that is enough for today." He said, "And for you, Takeru, I don't want to see you back here today, go out for a ride with your brother or something. You've trained enough."

"Thankyou," the younger prince said, lowering his head in a sign of appreciation and respect, which was mirrored in his teacher, before he followed after his brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yamato walked absent-mindedly down the royal corridor, passing his door and walking to the one next to it, softly knocking three times before entering.

His younger brother was lying down on his bed, staring into space, lost in thought.

"Hey, Takeru otouto-chan?"

The younger boy made no sign that he had heard his older brother until he answered, still staring at nothing, "Hai, onii-chan?"

"You want to take Hiro and Kai out for a ride?" He asked, "we could go to the place we always used to go when we were younger, the lake by the hill?"

Takeru looked up, "Yeah, sure, why not. I haven't ridden Hiro anywhere except round the yard for a while." He said.

It took them no time at all to saddle up their horses, and soon they took off into the forest, down a small trial that had been marked long ago.

Takeru cantered up to the clearing, There was a small hill, and a lake. Tree's were scattered across the plane, in unpredictable positions. He held Hiro's reigns for a while, halting as Yamato and his horse Kaiser caught up.

Yamato smiled at his little brother, before they trotted into the clearing. They both dismounted, the midday sun was high in the sky.

They let their horses free, nibbling on grass, and Takeru sat down by the lake, letting his fingers get wet.

"Mato?" he asked,

"Hai?"

"What do you think about Father?"

"I don't know what to make of him anymore, Takeru." Yamato said, "This morning he was acting so strange. It wasn't like him at all."

There was silence.

"What do you think?" Yamato asked

"I- I'm not sure." He said, "I believe that people can change, but this is too sudden."

"I'm sure there was benefit to him as well," Yamato offered, "One day maybe Father will have a change of heart, and we can be a family again, but I'm sure he was just caught out."

Takeru sighed, "But did you see his eyes? They were almost human!"

Yamato laughed, "yeah! He's probably afraid you'll start a revolution, the war is approaching fast, and he realised he wants you on his side!"

The younger boy laughed, before staring into the lake, "Maybe" he whispered.

"Lets just wait to see what the new day brings, ne?" Yamato said.

Takeru nodded, "I think we should get back now. I was looking at the dates, and we have 2 weeks to train our new recruits, before, you know."

Matt nodded, "Ok, I'll call them all together as soon as we get back," he laughed, "But I thought you _weren't _supposed to do any work, swordmasters orders!"

"oh quiet!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Takenouchi__Kingdom__ (Month beforehand) _

A beautiful princess was sitting on her windowsill looking out the window. The Takenouchi land was exotic in a tropical way, and an extremely joyful place, but their princess looked anything but at the moment.

"Sora?"

The young princess looked up, her father walked into the room.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, "I'm leaving it up to you, but you've always been so against it, I don't really understand."

Sora sighed, "I never really wanted to, but…"

Looking out the window, her eyes lost in thought she nodded, "Yes, I'm sure father. Can you send Lara up, please?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll send them both up now,"

The princess sighed, and looked out the window, she had never wanted to make this decision, but she really had no choice.

_-Flashback-_

_"Sora!__ You have to take sides!" Tai had screamed at her,_

_"Why?" she questioned, "Why do I have to, why cant I just remain neutral between you both. I'm sick of it, but I don't want to take sides!"_

_"Sora, you don't understand, war is almost upon us, and your recruits could make a lot of difference with who is victorious!" _

_"And so all you care about is winning, is that it?" _

_"Well, no," he said, "But yes… I mean, you make it sound like a bad thing!" _

_Sora__ looked up, "I don't want to choose between you. Don't make me." _

_"Father needs you're aid, it could mean the winner and the loser, the War is coming, are you just going to watch? You can't do that." Taichi said, "You've got to choose at some point!" _

_"You've changed so much Taichi, can't you see your fathers using you? You've got to think for yourself sometimes too. This country has turned Totalitarian, if their prince won't try to change that, who will?"_

_There was an small awkward pause, "You don't know what you're talking about," Taichi said, sounding more unsure that he'd have liked. Soras words hit like a blow, and the doubts were beginning to tumble in. He pushed them as far aside as possible._

_She looked at him, shaking her head, before looking at the ground and mumbling beneath her breath,, "Yama told me I didn't have to." _

_"Who?" he said, sharper than he would have liked._

_"See, look at that!" She said to him, "You've really changed, Tai, and not for the better"_

_-End Flashback –_

There was a knock at the door. A girl of 16 came in, her long blonde hair came down past her waist, a beautiful honeycomb blonde. Her bright emerald eyes lit up when she saw Sora.

She was holding a boy's hand tightly, as if not wanting to let go. It was her fiancé, Davis, who had brown hair, seemingly gravity defying, and dark brown eyes. He didn't seem to mind the way the girl was holding his hand, and seemed to understand what she was going through, his brown eyes also seemed troubled and unsure.

Sora stopped looking out the window and turned to her guests, her dress trailing behind her as she stood.

"Lara, Daisuke, its wonderful to see you both again," she said.

"Its great to see you too Sora, its been a while." Lara replied,

"It has," Sora said, before turning to Davis, "Daisuke, thankyou for doing this for me, I just didn't know anyone else."

"Its no problem, Sora." Davis said.

Lara nodded, "We're more worried about you, are you alright with all of this?"

"I'm okay," Sora said softly, "I just never thought I'd have to do it."

Davis smiled, "You're making the right choice, Sora." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I just know I would regret it forever if something happened to him, and I feel so selfish, just standing on the side. Then last month, when I was in the Kamiya kingdom, it hit me, about how good he's been"

Lara gave Sora a questioning look.

Sora smiled, "I mean, I'm his girlfriend, but I've never really shown support, shown how much I believe in him, in both of them."

"I just want to show that I think they can make a difference."

Lara smiled, "That's because they already know, they don't mind, really."

"I know, but still," she said, "I've made my decision. Are you guys going to be alright?"

"'course, because he's going to come back!" Lara said threateningly.

Davis smiled at her, "Its fine Sora," he said, "Don't worry."

Sora smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "we need a leader like you Davis, they'll follow you wherever you lead them, I cant thank you enough,"

"You already have!" Davis said, he smiled, "I'll tell him you love him for you!" He said, giving Lara a kiss, before leaving.

"Do you really think this will work out?" Lara asked, "I'm afraid he wont come back… don't you feel like that about Matt sometimes?"

Sora smiled, "Of course, but you've got to understand that they do what they have to do, and at the end of the day, you're the reason that they are returning."

Lara smiled, and Sora continued, "He'll be back…" she whispered, "They all will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Kamiya__Kingdom__, Present Day (morning) _

The Queen slowly walked into her daughters room. It had been three years since her daughter had been returned to her, and it still seemed a little surreal, to be able to watch her daughter grow up, when she had been deprived of that happiness for so long.

She was happiest at these times, being able to watch her daughter, the unconscious emotions that played across her face as she dreamed in her beautiful pink bed. Her daughter had a ghost of a smile of absolute happiness of peace; almost a smile of memory. She watched her the way her child seemed to light up at whatever she was dreaming about. The queen had never seen someone so utterly happy and carefree in their dreams as her daughter now.

The princess had grown into quite the Kamiyan, in her ideals, her looks, thoughts, and power, but yet she never let these control her emotions and was still inside the kind-hearted inquisitive child that had never quite grown up. She just never really showed it anymore.

The queen remembered then why she had come into the pale pink princess' room, and quietly, the queen bent down to her childs ear, and whispered "Come, my princess; the sun is high in the sky, and it is well past time to be up."

Her teenage girl moaned, and the beautiful smile disappeared to a different smile; not as carefree, full of troubles and rules.

"Mother…?" she questioned, her eyes opening and blinking, shining her rubies to the world. "I was having the nicest dream."

"I could see." Her mother replied. "What was it about?"

"An angel," Hikari said wistfully, her eyes glazing as if in a memory. "He was the most beautiful of all angels. He had golden hair, and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen."

Her mother smiled. "Have you seen many angels?"

Kari laughed. "Iie! That was not what I meant, mother! But from the moment he appeared I could tell, I could tell that he was the angel of all angels. A prince among his kin."

"and it was so real…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari walked down the corridor, and into the dining hall. Her dress was a black corset, and she walked elegantly down the hall, she had matured much and grown into herself in the past three years.

Taichi smiled at her, his little sister was the perfect Kamiyan girl.

"Good morning Father, Tai." She said, curtseying.

"Morning Hikari" they chorused.

She kept her eyes down and her face neutral and as passive as possible while talking to her father, who was the king of the country and therefore much higher than her. She had learned all of these lessons in her classes, and they were rules that ought to be listened to, and stuck to.

She had to wait until her father allowed her to speak, as that was the way of the house.

Afterall, her brother and father were going to lead this family into victory against their greatest enemy. They deserved her respect.

Her father nodded, extremely pleased with his daughter.

"What news is there of the war?" she questioned softly.

"We sent an official challenge to the Ishida realm," Taichi smirked, "We've finally decided that enough is enough, we've been darting around the edges of this war for ages, and its time to show them what we're made of"

Hikari smirked, "And our chances of success?"

"Affirmative," He said, "all our way, we have enough men to outnumber them 4-1."

"Well," she said, "That's good news,"

Kari ignored her shaking hand, and beating heart, as she smiled at her brother who was going on of the wonders of the upcoming war.

She didn't understand her feelings, why was she feeling like this? She was probably just afraid for her family, she decided, yet it felt like so much more. Her whole body felt filled with an icy dread. She just didn't understand.

Her head started aching again, pounded as if trying to push something back into her mind, some long forgotten memory that she had hidden away.

Strange images seemed to flash before her eyes,

_a__ stable, a girl with long blonde hair, horses, a strange castle that she'd seen somewhere before…_

She held her head moaning, and Taichi helped her, the images disappearing as fast as they had arrived.

"Hikari?" He asked frantically, "Hikari! Answer me, can you hear me?"

She nodded, regretting the action instantly, as her head hurt even more. Tears came to her eyes.

"It hurts! Tai, make it stop" she cried, "Please!"

He put her arm around his shoulders, helping her to her feet, "Its alright," he assured, "You're going to be alright."

He brought her to her room, lying her down on her bed, as she cried.

"I'm just a call away if you need me, Hikari." He said, and she nodded, before burying her face in her pillow.

Why? She questioned herself, Why did everything she ever believed in the past 3 years hurt her so much? Why couldn't she just belong, find her place, fill the hole in her heart that was missing?

Why did every day feel like a lie?

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did she dread the war so much?

Why did it make her heart ache, and her head pound?

She questioned it so much her head started hurting again, and the pictures flashed so quickly she could hardly recognize them.

_The sunset, a hill, a stable, a girl with long blonde hair, horses, a strange castle that she'd seen somewhere before, a room somewhat like hers; bathed in bright golden light, her angel smiling above her, touching her face softly._

She whimpered, the tears soaking her pillow. The images fading as quickly as they had appeared.

What did it all mean?

Why did it hurt so much?

Couldn't she just continue being herself?

Couldn't she just belong in her family?

Was it possible to be both?

Hikari sighed, she didn't really even know _who_ she was anymore. She had lost her identity long ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The knights, new recruits, scouts and pages were all lined up, no scouts were in the Kamiya region at the moment, all had reported back to the Ishida realm for new instructions from their leaders.

"Line up!" Yamato ordered from on top of his horse, Kaiser. Yamato looked at TK, and was filled with pride for his brother; he really looked like a prince on top of Hiro, sword by his side.

All the knights got into formation for their commanders, although they had never seen the younger one before, they could recognise power when they saw it.

Yamato looked over at Takeru, nodding slightly indicating for him to give his orders.

Takeru nodded, "We have 2 weeks," he started, "To become the perfect army. Want you to all pair up, older knights watch over the new ones. Any problems, report to Yamato and I." Takeru said.

The younger ones, who weren't even real knights yet, paired off, and the older knights started teaching them, telling them the best way to do things. In the time being, Yamato and Takeru's sword master ran up.

"My princes," he started, "The king, your father, calls for you. He says you have some unexpected visitors."

Yamato ordered his captain to watch over them, and he and Takeru trotted off.

They came round a corner, to see a massive sight, over 400 soldiers were standing there, and a certain brown haired boy on top of a horse dismounted, patting his horse.

Takeru and Yamato dismounted, barely holding onto Hiro and Kai's reigns as they looked about at the small army.

The brown haired boy smiled cheekly, a glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Surprise" he said.

Takeru laughed, "Davis!" he said, in awe, "… what is this?"

Daisuke coughed importantly, and stood up straight, "The Takenouchi kingdom sends reinforcements for the Ishida realm." He smiled, "Sora, Lara and my densly annoying sister send their regards and love."

He smiled happily, giving his best friend a hug, and shaking Matts hand.

"This is…" Yamato started, lost for words "Daisuke, this is… wow…"

Takeru looked puzzled, "I thought that the Takenouchi kingdom wasn't going to take sides."

Davis shrugged, nonchalantly. The princes were smart enough to realise that something outside their power had occurred.

TK smiled, "Davis it's great to see you again,"

Davis laughed, pointing at his best friend, "You too! Look at you! You almost look half-decent."

Takeru punched him on the shoulder. "Is that so?"

"It is," Davis smiled, "Ok, so maybe you do look like the prince you are, but still, I'm not going to admit it."

Takeru and Yamato glanced at each other, before laughing.

"See! This is why I don't visit anymore! You two always gang up on me!"

Takeru snorted, "You don't visit anymore because you're too in love with Lara to leave her for to long alone!"

Davis shrugged, and smiled, and brothers laughed again, "Now if we can stop teasing Davis, mayhaps me and my soldiers can actually become of some use to this realm, before we decide to turn tail and leave this region on its own."

Yamato laughed, "No, no no," he said, "We were only jesting, come, Takeru and I will take you to the stables where they can rest their horses."

- - -

_1 week later_

- - -

"Yamato! My son, listen to me, NOW is the time for war!"

"But father we are not ready!"

"We've been skirting round the edges for far too long, and now the Kamiyans send us a challenge, we are not going to be the ones who back down!"

Takeru looked annoyed, "Its pointless to go into war without a lot of hard thinking, we need provisions, extra swords, loads of armours, and we are in charge of much bigger numbers now. War isn't something that we can just rush into!"

The king glared at his youngest, his eyes crazy, "Who said we were rushing into it! We aren't! We are facing a challenge full on and defeating the enemy once and for all!" he said, "Yamato, you and Takeru must be the commanders, the provisions are ready. Go into the Kamiya region and set up camp. We will not be the ones to back down this time!"

"Yes father," Yamato said, "Where can we get the provisions from?"

"I don't know, find them yourselves, but I want you, and both armies out of here and into war in 3 days," He ordered, "Do you think you can do that?"

Yamato nodded, "it'll be tough, but we can try."

The king nodded, happy with his olders respose, and set his steely gaze on his youngest.

"Takeru?"

Takeru nodded, his face nonchalant.

"Don't let me down."

"Yes father" He said with determination.

- - - - -

And so it was, that three days later, in the coming of dawn, the king watched his sons, Davis, and an army over 1000 strong head East, into the rising sun, and to the beginning of a great war; one to be told in tales throughout time.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued**

**- - - - - - - - - - - ****- -**

A/N: anti climax, I know, I couldn't be bothered to write about the provisions. Things will be getting really interesting in the next few chapters or so, and I'm sorry about the corrupted-ness of Tai. It'll change, eventually, its in this chapter that he _starts _to realise whats happened to him, but it doesn't change for a while.

I've also started a new story, that actually has character development (yay!) as I have realised this story has little or none. I got the idea while writing JH, and so it's alike in quite a few ways. I wouldn't mind a beta, if someone wants to go over it, and tell me if its worth writing or not.

I've also written a one-shot mini story about this story, but I'm not sure whether to put it up or not, ideas? Should i? would you be bothered to read it? Its not v. long, but sweet. More about Mato, Tai and Sor.

I have the rest of this story completely worked out, and so it should be smooth sailing from here to the end of the story (4/5 chapters away)

I'm very proud of myself; I finished this chapter in 2weeks. A record at the moment. (I know, a pathetic record, but I have been slack for the past yr) unfortunately I couldn't re-read it until after the exams, but still. Yay!

**_Review Responses_**

**Daughter of Zorro: **Thanks! Yeah, I think I'll be doing number 2… Thanks for the review!

**Review Lord: **I'm glad you thought it was emotional, that's what I was going for and its nice to know that I achieved that! Thanks a lot!

**Solarice04: **The other digidestined? I'm not sure, I was going to have some Michi, but I'm not a huge fan of that, and there are so many Taiora (shivers) fans out there, that I'm not sure if I should. I'm really not sure how I can fit them in here at this point in the story, but they are going to be in my next one (it's a trilogy, with a lot of similarities to this one, just a lot more action, mystery and character development). Hm. I'm not sure if the Ishida king is the villain, he's not the major one at least, but somehow it turned out that way, I suppose. Yeah. Tai has definitely dug himself into one big hole, ne? Kari ain't gonna be a happy chappy, I'll tell you that much, but, you know Kari. Anyways, thanks a lot for the informative review! (those are my favourites!)

**Arie**I hope this was soon enough, yeah, I'll prolly be doing no. 2, just because its nice to get some feedback while you're writing the story, and I don't want to spend months without updating again (even if afterwards they come even quicker) I'll be doing no. 1 for my next story tho. Thanks!

**Angewomonandme**Yeah, Kari's in a bit of a fiddle. Thanks , English is one of my favourite subjects, but I don't really think I'm that good (stuffed up my English exam so badly…). I'm a bit freaked out about going into yr 10 (only got a few more weeks left in yr 9…) cause its like the upper school, and the uniform changes, and then at the end we chose our HSC subjects… it's a bit daunting. Thanks so much!

**Miaow227: **I'm trying to, the exams weren't as bad as I thought they'd be… I'm glad you liked the ending, and that the chappy was sad (that's what I was going for). Yeah, for some reason I've been taking a lil break from cliffhangers… but don't worry, that'll change next chapter evil laugh. Anyways, i'm going to try to do no. 2, but I'm close to the end, so I'm not sure if I'll get around to it. Thanks a lot!

**Tabbycat411: **Thanks, yeah, I'll be doing that for my next story, its so much more efficient and easy! . Thanks a lot!

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa: **Yeh, that'd work! I'm not to sure though. Still deciding (I have a few alternate endings) Thanks a lot!

**Shenny**** G. Potter: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! They're in an awkward spot at the moment, but don't worry (and don't die) it'll start getting better soon… sort of… hmm… anyways! Thanks heaps!

**Bluesakuramon**Yeh. She's going to be getting pretty confused in the next chapters… thanks a lot!

**Kay: **Thankyou!!!

**Kaze**** Ookami: **Don't worry, I decided from the beginning that this would have a happy ending, I've had a few sad ending idea's though, but I don't think I'm going to use any of them. Yeah, I don't think her dad and brother would be too happy about the topic of conversation "Don't bag out the Ishida's!"… do you play hockey too? That's cool. It's a fun game. Thanks for the review!

**Animefreak85: **I hope this is soon enough. The next one will come even quicker! Thanks for the review!

**RogueSummersLover**Yeah, I'm sorry about the hatred with Tai, but he has been corrupted by his Father, it hasn't had the same effect on Matt and Tk, because they don't love and respect their father as much as Tai does his, and so that allowed his father to shape and twist Tai's mind when he was younger, and probably vulnerable due to the fact that he just lost his little sister. Thanks for the review!

**Crazy4Takari: **Thanks a lot! I'm glad i've been able to keep you in suspense. Thankyou!

**Yyhpunk** Thankyou! I'm glad you like it!

Ok. Well that seems to be about it. Until next time,

Em

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sunday 7th of November 2004**


	10. Of an Eternal Flame

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤**

_Wanted_

_I have wandered far and wide_

_For something real something to die for_

_But I have found you and you do not see_

_All that is me all that is true_

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤**

_Ordinary Boy_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤**

**_Joyous Heartache_**

___Chapter 10: Of an Eternal Flame_

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ!_**

**30th November 2004**

Hey Guys,

I'm afraid I have some v. bad news, and some good news.

The **Bad** news is that we have to give back our laptops to the

school as we are getting new ones next year, and we have loaner laptops, so from the **_1st of December _**I wont be updating till around the **_4th of February_** as I will have no laptop, and no internet connection to I may be able to go over to a friends house and update, but its unlikely.

The **good** news is that I have the rest of this story completely worked out, and so will write it in the holidays, and my other two stories.

I also have written the first two chapters of **'_Paris: The city of Romance_'**, and have a short story about Joyous heartache called **'_Shifting Tides'_**which is about the friendship of Matt, Tai and Sora when they were little before the war. Its rather sweet but I'm not sure if I'll put it up.

That's about it for all the important news.

Review if you want a teaser for my new stories!

Enjoy!

**Em**

p.s Sorry in advance bout the cliffie!

**_2nd February 2005_**

**_REVIEW RESPONSES_**

**_Yyhpunk_**thanks!

**_Review lord:_**Yeah, sorry about the wait! Thankyou

**_Animefreak85: _**I'm glad, I finished this one really quickly, but then no laptop to update with. I have my new one now so its all good. Thanks heaps!

**_Rock-Angewoman: _**Glad you liked it! Thanks for the feedback!

**_Katy: _**sorry it took me so long to get onto to update! Thanks heaps!

**_Blue Sakuramon: _**yes… innocent look Its more of Takeru's choice, he remembers their time together, and so understands the depth it goes and that it cant be broken, and so concentrates on more important things rather than things that he cant change at the moment, Kari however, doesn't understand their relationship and doesn't remember anything about him, and so she ponders on it a lot. Thanks for the review!

**_RogueSummersLover_** Don't apologise for asking questions! I love them! Um, yeah, its more that Tk chose not to think of her, in this chapter he thinks of her quite a bit more, but while he knew that she was a princess of their enemy kingdom he sort of blocked her out of his mind, and decided that there were more important things to go about doing. With Kari, I really don't know anything much about amnesia or anything like that, but the way I see it, when you have something around to remind of it, you remember it more and more each day, and so Kari has all her memories back from when she was a child living in the palace, but very little from the time she was spending with Takeru and Lara. I hope that makes some amount of sense… Sorry, I had this chapter written quite quickly (for me anyway) but then the stupid school took back my laptop. I got ahead with chapters though so I'll be able to update every 3-5 days now! Thanks heaps for the review! It means a lot to me!

**_AnImE_****_RoX!LuV DiGi DuDeS:_** Yay! A new reader! I love those! Glad you liked the story, and read on to find out! Thanks heaps for the review!

**_Kay: _**Well… you're in luck, for the first part, and I suppose for the second part to, I suppose I did give the impression that she would send them to Tai, but she was never really going to! There'll be an explanation for that in the twelfth chapter… Thanks!

**_Eva-Freak015: _**Don't worry, Tai's going to change very soon. I'm exactly the same as you, I really don't mind Tai in the show, but I could never stand Davis, but I reckon he and TK could be really great friends if he changed his attitude a bit, so I suppose that's just how I write him… but somehow, its always Tai that ends up being the bad guy… perhaps somewhere in my subconscious I'm following on with the Season 1 fights Tai and Mato always seem to have, and I Love Matt and Tk, so I suppose… it just goes from there… I really quite like Tai though… strange… Anyways, Thanks for the review…

**_Godsbane_**Thanks! I would have updated immediately, but… yeah… I'll update a week after this one though… (unless that's a weekend… hmm…) Thanks!

**_Unforgiven Gamer: _**Hey Wolf! You're name sure changes a lot! …anyways… on to answering the review… I only figured out the ending these long holidays, nearing the end, and it was such a relief cause I didn't have a _clue_ how to end it… actually I've forgotten at the moment but I'm sure I've jotted it down somewhere. I suppose the father is a bit mad, but not so much, he's more still grieving for his wife and feels the need to take out his vengeance on somewhere (I think that's what people who have lived up only knowing war would do) Yeah, the Kamiyans don't know that Sora sent her troops to Matt, so they think that they outnumber them… you never know though!.. Yeah, I love hockey but since that last much I've become a bit wary. Um… I went to queensland so haven't had enough time to email you back, but thanks so much for reading through that other story, it was perfect! I don't think I'll be writing it though, because it's a trilogy, and I just don't have time to write something like that, but thankyou so much anyway! Just a question, what would you call a scrunchie? Its like a hairband that has material around it… I dunno, I'm just interested cause it's a term I've grown up with. Thanks heaps for the review etc!

**_Miaow227: _**Aw! You sound just like… someone… you'll see… Nah, don't worry, I'm just glad you reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa: _**Oh yeah, I can just see it now. That would be funny, but unfortunately things aren't going to be that easy for them! Thanks!

**_Arie_**Thanks! They'll come more regularly throughout the next couple weeks.

**_Ballet Kitty: _**You know, I was going to have that, but then it just didn't work, i suppose I support Michi, but I don't really mind, I mean I've never read a michi fic, and I've never tried to write one, but it's a bit late in the story to add it in; Tai'll stop acting like a git soon though! Um, about the other digidestined, I've sort of… hmm… well they live somewhere, but they aren't really crucial to the story plot… and I just haven't added them in… all of them are in my next few stories though! Thanks!

**_Nightgodess_**Thanks so much! Well the long waits are pretty much over, I think I still have about 3 chapters I haven't written (its around a 15 chapter story) but other than that we're all set to go! I'm glad you like the long chapters; that's how I feel about it too; I'd prefer to work long and hard on a chapter and give out a really good and really long one, rather than visa versa. Thanks a lot!

**_Carebear_**Thanks, um well this chapters been written for 2 months now, so, finally, here it is!

**_Dark Night Takeru: _**Wow. Really, you made my day with that review, and to say that I'm flattered would be a major understatement (I'm guessing 8th grade was a while ago?). I'm soo happy that you like my story so much, and about the ending, you'll just have to wait and see. Once again thanks a lot, happy reading! Thanks for Reviewing!

_Wow, I got so many reviews for that last chapter, and to be able to return to fanfiction and see the number count (138) made me sooo happy! (you get the emails about reviews you get, but its not the same as reading them online) so, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you guys make my day, and make me love writing this soo much! If I missed anyone out, I'm sorry!_

_Enjoy the story_

**- **

**H**ikari woke up that morning, the light dancing around her pink room as a new day began. She sighed remembering her dreams. It was a usual occurrence for her to dream about her past, but this was just getting to strange.

She put on her corset and pale pink dress, ignoring the black ones of which her father and brother prefer her to wear, and walked half awake down to the dining table.

She couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous. This was another strange thing, she'd never actually felt nervous sitting at the dining table before, but that morning she felt as if she were a stranger in a household that was not her own. She had had episodes before but they'd never been like this, never been so strong. It was as if all her feelings were out of her control. Like she was somebody completely different.

"So, Hikari, those Ishida's-" Taichi started a conversation with his little sister. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What? What? What about the Ishida's?" She cried, "Why, why would you mention them here?" she asked frantically.

There was a moments silence after her outbreak, and she held her head in her hands, as Taichi recovered with a confident smirk.

"Because we are going to beat them, that's why." He said, smiling proudly at his father, and continuing to talk with them.

"Excuse me," Hikari said, "I'm not feeling well"

With that she walked away from the table, food untouched, and sat on her bed.

It wasn't long before her mother came in, sat beside her with hands upon her shoulders.

"Hikari?" she questioned softly, "are you all right,"

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine. Just a bit confused,"

"Memories?" The queen questioned

"No," she answered, "Not really, but, Mother, of late I've been having the same dream, and I am afraid it is a sign, or of some significance…"

"Tell me of it, child." The queen replied. "Is it bad?"

"I am not sure, when I dream of it, I am the happiest person on earth, but when I waken, I am afraid, and dread what it tells me…"

"The background is all a blur, but I can see outlines of a strange castle, with high peaks, but it is not a castle of my own… I hear a voice, but it is muffled, strange on my ears, and I hear parts of it, but they are words I do not understand… I turn around to answer, and there he is." She paused. "My angel…"

Her mothers' eyes widened, but she did not show her confused and scared expression outwards.

"His hair is dancing golden in the sunset, and his blue eyes are ever loving and hopeful. He calls my name softly, and I feel as if I would be the happiest person, if only to her my name again. Then, in the distance I see the insignia, flying freely on a flag atop the castle…" Kari's eyes looked down confused.

"What insignia, my daughter, you are not making sense."

Kari's eyes looked up, desperate despair shown in her crimson eyes. "_Their_ insignia, Mother, the Ishida insignia." She sighs. "Then I open my mouth to say his name, and I wake up."

The Queen looked at her daughter, concerned. "Was this boy older, or younger than you?"

"He looked younger, mother, but last night, the dream did not finish there. I said his name…"

Her mothers eyes snapped up, looking fearfully into crimson eyes.

"Keru… I whispered it and it carried on the wind, like a broken sad song. But he smiled wistfully… before the dream faded out into nothingness."

"What does it mean? Mother? I don't understand!"

"Neither do I, my daughter, but I must talk to your brother now, hurry along so I may think upon it for a time."

"Yes mother"

-

Takeru smiled, as he packed up his sleeping matt, breakfast and other belongings, putting the morning wake up fire out with some water he collected, humming as he did it. Davis glared at his best friend, he himself was half asleep, and had not yet accustomed to the early mornings that the scouts and small armies were so used to. He'd never been on a mission this big before. He was one of the Captains of the Takenouchi army, but they had never really been in a war zone before, never done anything like this, where they had to get up before the sun to have left 1hr after dawn.

"Someone's in a good mood," He mumbled.

Takeru just smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling, "And someones in a grumpy mood," he retorted.

Yamato, who was packing up nearby, smiled, entering the conversation, "Both of us dreamed of our princesses, while you were obviously dreaming of oxen,"

"Lara ain't an oxen," he muttered, making Takeru and Yamato both chuckle, "I just ain't a morning person"

"Really?" Takeru laughed, "I hadn't noticed!"

"huh" Davis grunted, he strapped his belongings onto his horse, while Takeru mounted Hiro, turning him around to smile at his brother, who was mounting Kaiser.

"Shall we go?" Takeru asked, and Yamato nodded, and yelled out orders to the soldiers, whom mounted their horses and with Takeru and Yamato in the lead, they headed out.

They rode for around 2 hours without a break, and little trouble still being within the Ishida border, when they came to the edge of a forest.

Takeru looked around the clearing; it looked strangely familiar, like from a past memory.

Yamato nodded at Takeru, who gave the order, "We'll stop here! ½ hour breaks, then I want you all to report so that you understand what we are doing next," He shouted, and all the soldiers began to dismount their horses, tying them to stumps they put in the ground, or nearby trees, and sitting down for a rest.

The time passed quickly and soon the large amounts of soldiers were standing wherever they could hear their Prince.

Yamato stood up, and took a deep breath, and looked seriously around at all the warriors, "From now on, the dangerous part begins, its going to be hard, and many of us wont return, but I believe that we can make a difference."

"From the moment we enter the forest, I want you to be on guard, technically, half of the forest belongs to the Ishida realm, but the Kamiyans often disregard that rule and come into our part of the forest, so from the moment that we enter the forest, you have to be on guard. We will go in formation, Archers, I want you to surround us, report any dangers back to Takeru or Me."

He looked around a bit, Taking a deep breath before yelling, "Alright then lets move out!"

Matt looked at Takeru, nodding, and they set off once again.

It wasn't long before they were deep into the Kamiyan forest, and everybody was on edge. Every sound startled every soldier.

Takeru looked around, the only people not on edge were the scouts and himself.

"Matt!" he called out softly to his brother.

Yamato jerked around, giving his brother a glare. Takeru indicated that he needed to come next to him so that they could talk. Yamato muttered something to his captain, and turned his horse around so that he could walk next to his little brother, and second-in-command.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Matt, this is hopeless, everyone's on edge." Takeru stated the obvious.

"Well, I know that T.K, and there isn't much that we can do about it!"

Takeru nodded, "I think it would be best for all of us, if I took half of the scouts out to look around and check for dangers, if we stop for a rest now, I can get them into order, show them where we are camping so that they can scout properly."

Yamato didn't answer for a while.

"Matt?"

"I think its better that we don't split up," he said quickly, not looking into his little brothers eye.

Takeru rolled his eyes, raising his voice a little as he tried to reason with his brother, "But Matt! For all you know we could be surrounded by Kamiyan scouts just waiting to attack us when we make camp."

Matt sighed, he knew his little brother was right, but… "Then someone else can lead them."

He heard his brother scoff, and knew he'd said the wrong thing, "What, because I'm incompetent?"

Yamato glared at him, "No! Because you're my little brother!"

Takeru sighed impatiently, "Matt, it will be fine, we will all be back before sunset, and that's what, five hours?" The younger boy scoffed, "That's hardly a scout!"

Matt glared at the ground, "Fine…" he said, as T.K made to go, "But, Keru?"

Takeru turned around.

"Be careful,"

The younger boy broke into a smile, "You to Mato,"

Davis rode up, looking confused at Yamato.

Yamato didn't explain, "I hate being overprotective," he admitted, "But I hate letting him go more."

Davis sighed, understanding immediately, "Yeh, well someone's got to do it."

-

Taichi looked up from where he was sitting at the table, as a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Taichi? Its me," his mother said, opening the door, "May I come in?"

"Of course, mother," Tai smiled sincerely.

The Kamiayan Queen walked to the table and sat down, looking at Tai worriedly. He had become so much like his father, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Did you talk to Kari?" Tai asked, with sincere concern for his sister.

His mother nodded, "Yes, that's actually what I wanted to speak to you about."

Tai look of concern turned immediately to apprehension, something that was noticed by his mother.

"Why?" he asked, "What's the matter?"

His mother sighed, "She's been having these dreams, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it," she looked at him, "Tai, you're the only one that knows what really happened to Hikari when she was gone, and lately I've been wondering if you haven't told us the whole truth."

Tai looked at the table, his conscience nagging at the back of his head.

"Tai?" his mother asked, "You can talk to me, I'm your mother,"

A loud knocking was suddenly heard from the other side of the room, Tai looked up at his mother guiltily before standing up and ordering the guards to open the door.

The Kamiyan Queen shook her head, sadly. That look had told her that everything she had suspected was true.

Two Kamiyan scouts hurried into the throne room, bowing slightly to their prince and inclining their head to the Queen.

Tai indicated that it was all right for the scouts to speak.

"My lord, we have received news that the Ishida army has been noticed approaching the clearing. We believe that is where they will be making camp."

Tai's head snapped up, "You have seen this?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," the other scout said, "I have seen it, I saw a massive army, heading South west earlier this morning."

Tai smiled, "Thankyou for your work, it will not go unrepaid."

They bowed again, waiting for their next orders.

Taichi turned around to see his sister enter, and walked up to her.

"It begins, little sister, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Tai, I am ready to serve Kamiya in whatever way she sees fit," Hikari whispered looking at the floor.

He smiled, "I love you Hika,"

"I love you too, Onii-chan," she said, flinching at the nickname.

He turned around, to face the scouts. "I want every single Kamiyan scout in triplets, and paired up with two Kamiyan Soldiers, to go and scout for them. Don't get too close to the army, I want them to come to us. We will annihilate all of the Ishida scouts, even before this war starts."

-

The sun was low in the sky, as Takeru looked at his scouting partner, a boy his age named Madred. They had been on guard for the past four hours, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

They knew they were nearing the camp, and something just didn't feel right. There was an aura around the whole area, an aura of apprehension… of nervousness.

Takeru couldn't help thinking that the silence was too deadly, too quiet, like the calm before the storm.

Madred took in a deep breath, running his hand through his light brown hair. His chocolate eyes looked across at Takeru, "Something is wrong,"

Takeru nodded, the two boys hadn't spoken much throughout their scout, but had talked enough to be acquaintances. "Or is going to go wrong," he added. Madred nodded in agreement.

That was when all hell broke loose. First a scream was heard, and the sound of swords clashing, not far from where they were. Takeru nodded at Madred, and they both drew their swords, making their way to where they heard the noise.

They didn't get very far, before three scouts and two soldiers surrounded them. Before Takeru realised the predicament they were in, he had to give Tai points for the good combination of attack. It was definitely going to be hard to beat.

"Can't help your little friends now," one of them sneered, "You're ours."

Takeru smirked, getting into position, "Then what are you waiting for,"

The two of the scouts and a soldier glared at Takeru, lunging in at him. Madred was having enough trouble with just the scout and the soldier.

It wasn't long before Takeru realised they had no hope in hell of winning this fight, since they were fighting to injure, and the Kamiyans were going for the straight kill, to annihilate both of them.

A few seconds later Takeru heard a coughing sound, and spun around, Madred looked seriously injured, his dark brown eyes were frightened, and his fair hair was thick with blood. The soldier had taken advantage of him, and was holding his hair back, and had the sword along his throat.

"Surrender or your friend here dies," The soldier ordered.

Takeru narrowed his eyes, looking at the soldier, trying to see how far he could get with him. He put his hands out in a sign of defeat.

"Let him go," Takeru said warily.

They did, throwing Madred to the side, where he lay in an almost unconscious heap in the ground.

Takeru let his sword become loose in his hands, he knew it was over, he just hoped that someone would find Madred and help him. He had had a good run and injured most whom he was fighting with.

The sword hit the ground with a steel clatter as he raised his hands in defeat, watching them warily.

They pushed his head roughly down, and tied his hands behind his back.

Blood trickled down from his mouth, as they punched him in the stomach again and again; but he made no sign of pain, no sign that they were hurting him. If he couldn't keep his life he may as well keep his pride.

Punching him in the face, they raised his head, "Whats your name?" They asked.

"Why?" he croaked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

A scout laughed, "We like to know our victims names before we kill them, and no lies,"

A soldier laughed along with the scout, "Yeah, we know you're an Ishida soldier, Whats your name?"

Takeru smirked, "T.K," he said, "Takaishi."

They looked at him with contempt, Punching him across the face, "Don't lie, Ishida scum,"

Takeru's eyes darted noticing the youngest scout going through his belongings.

"Fine, you caught me," he said sarcastically, "Takeru Ishida,"

The soldier punched him again, splitting his lip, and coming close to Takeru, "You're a bit of an arrogant one aren't you. We. Said. No. Lies."

The scout going through his belongings stared at the sword, recognising the royal insignia immediately. "I don't think he's lying," he said.

All eyes were on the scout, and then they looked incredulously between one another. Amazed at their good luck.

Takeru flinched, saying between his split lip, "I suppose its too late to tell you my name's Davis Motomiya, right?"

They punched him again, before putting another longer rope around his hands, kicking him as they dragged him towards the castle.

"Thought so."

-

Matt looked around the camp, the sun had already disappeared below the horizon almost an hour ago. Numerous fires had been set up all over their war camp, Davis was sitting at one such fire, staring into it with a worried look on his face, but every now and then would look up at the distressed Matt sympathetically.

The scout camp was supposed to come back over an hour ago, and only half of them had returned. Those that had returned were all either unconscious or seriously injured. His brother was not among those who were safe.

"Matt-" Davis started, feeling like he should do something to console his best friends older brother. The two brothers were extremely close.

"Don't even start Davis. My little brother is out there, possibly dead or captured. Don't even try."

Davis nodded, whispering softly, "It will be alright though," going back to his staring at the fire and sympathetic glances.

Matt sighed, sitting next to Daisuke. "I've got to go,"

"Where?" Davis asked.

Matt looked at him, "I'm going to the medical tent. I've got to know what happened.

Davis looked across his soldier at the massive medical tent. They were sitting at the fire closest to it.

"Sure."

Matt nodded, making his way to the tent, and entering in. The Medical Soldiers looked up at him, and led him to one of the first scouts that were brought in, knowing that he probably wanted to know what had gone on, and that this one had already been treated as best they could, and was the only one awake and able to speak.

Yamato knelt down next to a young scout, he was injured seriously, and coughing up blood as the doctors tried to help him.

Matts eyes clouded over, even though he had all those injuries, he was still the one most able to talk.

Matt knelt down next to him, a doctor nodded, "His names Madred, sir,"

Yamato nodded thanks, and whispered softly, "Madred, can you hear me?"

The young scout nodded, and Matt continued, "I'm going to need you to tell me what happened, can you do that?"

The boy nodded again, and took in a shaky breath, "They- they were everywhere," his voice was broken and he stopped to cough up blood every now and then.

Matt looked at the boy in incomprehension. His blue eyes dark with an inexplicable sadness.

"Who, who were everywhere?"

Madred paused, taking in another breat, "the scouts," he coughed, "Kamiyan, they were waiting, just waiting."

Matt looked down at the boy, he was around Takeru's age and tears started filling his eyes, he looked up at the doctor, "Heal this boy," he said, "Look after him, make sure he gets better."

With that he turned around and sat down on a nearby log. He knew what that meant. Takeru had saved them all…

With that he walked as fast as he could out of the tent, away from all the death, the screams, the blood. He sat down on the log. He heard something next to him, and knew it was Davis. He could feel his little brothers' best friends' eyes on him, and took in a shaky breath.

"I hate it when he's right." He whispered, "I really do."

-

Takeru glared at the soldier who was handling him with no amount of care. He had been dragged for quite a while now, and the sun was disappearing underneath the horizon. Matt was not going to be pleased.

They kicked him with remorse, before leading him into a large room that looked alike to the throne room at home.

Hikari was sitting down as the soldiers entered the room. "My Princess," they called, "Look what we captured,"

She looked up in mild interest, as they pushed forward a body. His face was beaten up, actually his whole body seemed to be a beaten mess. There was bright blood around his wrists where the rope had been tied too tight and had chaffed. His hands were covered with dark red dried blood.

She could see his blood streaked blond hair, they raised his head and he tried to pull himself away from their cruel hands, but she could see his eyes and right into his soul. Bright blue sapphires full of hope, love, and regret. They etched right into her heart as if searching for something that she would give if she knew what he wanted. She didn't know anyone could read her soul that easily.

Gasping, she realised something, this boy looked exactly like _her _angel.

The guards mistook it and beat him down, kicking him. "Don't you dare look at the princess like that, you Ishida trash" They warned ferociously.

One of the Scouts bowed briefly, "We await your orders, My Princess"

"Who is he?" she asked, confused, her head spinning. She felt as if she knew him. At these words, the boys head snapped up, the hope that had etched into her heart was gone.

"What do you mean?" A soldier scoffed, "It is an Ishida; the _youngest _Ishida spawn." He gave Takeru a kick.

Takeru retorted with a deadly glare.

Hikari instantly recoiled. **This **was their major enemy?

She gave him a look of total disgust, "I couldn't care less what you do to him," she said, "Take him to the dungeons, I'll tell Taichi of what you've done."

"Yes, My lady," They said, dragging and kicking the youngest prince down then stairs. The last thing the princess saw were the bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

**-**

**to be continued**

**- ****-**

A/N 

Happy Summer Holidays! Merry Christmas!

This chapter was finished in record time (although time between chapters doesn't really show it) but I finished this chapter in about 3 or 4 hours! Most was written today.

Yes. I've been planning this for a long time. Yes you can send virtual bombs (although the next chapter wont be put up sooner). Yes. I am evil. Yes, I am sorry. No. I wont be rewriting the chapter. No. Takeru will _not _get out of this easily.

There we go! Hopefully that cleared up quite a few questions!

It was such a relief to write that… it's been nagging on my brain since the third chapter.

Important Notice 

We had to give in our laptops 9 days ago, which means I have no means of updating my stories. Sorry! I think I'll be leasing another laptop in late January, but until then… yeh… its going to be hard to update. I'll finish writing the story during hols though. Updates will return on regular basis on the 4th February.

I'm really sorry.

Another Important Notice 

I've finished a mini story on Joyous heartache, its just one chapter long and all about Tai, Yama and Sors friendship when they were kids. Anyway, do you want me to put it up?

Thanks! Reviews would be much appreciated

Don't kill me too much! (save that for next chappie! jk)

Love,

Em

-

**1:26pm****) Thursday 9th of December 2004**


	11. Lessons in Life

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤**

_Rinse_

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer, she would fight and compromise_

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

**¤**´¯**¤**..**¤**´¯**¤.**.**¤**´¯**¤**

_Rinse_

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be worse than leaving something behind_

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_Its loneliness she finds_

_If only he was mine_

* * *

**_Joyous Heartache_**

___Chapter 11: Lessons in Life___

**Saturday 15th January**

Hmm… I think I may actually be able to finish this before school goes back cheers.

Enjoy!

p.s sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter!

**February 22nd **

Arg. I'm so confused. I just finished chp12, and I have no idea what you guys know and what you don't know… its hard keeping track of where you're up to when you are writing chapters ahead.

**_Next chapter may not be up for a few weeks, because I want to finish chp13 before I put it up!_**

One last note: To all the ppl who are in yr 11 now, and said to me 'hahaha you think yr 9 is hard, wait till you get to yr10' I completely understand. Homework homework homework homework ASSESSMENT ASSIGNMENT homework another assessment. For goodness sake teachers give us a break! Its only week 3!

I am extremely busy at the moment…

Due to school I haven't even had enough time to put up this ALREADY WRITTEN chapter! glares

**Disclaimer: **Haven't had one of these in a while, so just a reminder, I don't own Digimon, and all of the songs used are by Vanessa Carlton.

**Ok, well yesterday I tried to put this up, but then wasn't working, so now I have to wait for the weekend before putting it up. Sorry! At least now I have time to answer reviews…**

**looks up **wow, what a long, and pointless authors note…

**- **

Through the canopy of trees the sky was like black velvet, with no shadowy clouds to veil the sparkling stars. The white dots were like condolences for all the soldiers who were praying for the scouts that were lost already in the war. The scouts that saved the major army by killing many who attacked them; people who would have ended up attacking the main army instead.

The prince and heir of the Ishida kingdom, was staring up in the sky, lost in thought, thinking of all those things. Their camping ground was set, and he was loath to send out any more scouts to check the area after what had happened. Yamato looked up, duly noting Davis' presence sitting beside him on a log.

He could hear the soldiers whispering, rumours going around about the scouts they had lost. More importantly about the younger boy who had been leading them with their prince. No one knew who he was, no one understood what his position was amongst them, and now, no one knew where he was.

Satoki, the Captain, underneath the royal family, walked up to Yamato, looking unsure of what to do. "My lord?" he questioned. Yamato looked up, his blue eyes dark and troubled.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath in, "The soldiers are talking, my lord. They are unsure what our next move is, and whether they are now capable of defeating the armies of Kamiya."

Yamato turned back to the fire before him, thoughts racing through his brain. The pressure was too much, and he was so confused. How could he give hope to his people, when he had none himself?

"My lord?" Sato asked.

Yamato held his head in his hands, "Sato, I just cant right now… please, just leave me be."

Satoki looked even more uneasy, "But my lord, you must do something" he pressed.

"Cant you take care of it," the heirs eyes were filled with grief and hurt and bore right into Sato.

The Captain was very confused of what to do now, and the little quarrel had caught the attention of many soldiers and pages, all interested in what was wrong with their prince, and why the younger boy was of such importance to a captain of the Takenouchi's and the prince of ishida.

"But my lord," he said, "They are worried about you, their prince, anything that I say will mean less to nothing to them."

Davis glared at the captain of the Ishidas, and decided it was high time he cut in, with a spurt of anger he yelled, "Listen, he doesn't want to do anything got it! There are more pressing issues on our minds right now!"

The captain took a step back, realising he went to far. Yamato sighed staring at the fire.

"May I offer some counsel?" he asked.

Yamato nodded imperceptibly, and the captain continued, "It is not smart to keep such secrets from anyone, especially such a large and important group of people such as your own army. Trust is the most important thing for an army to have, and eventually the pressure will cause the downfall of them all."

Yamato slowly looked up into Satoki's eyes, and he could see that he was being completely honest. "So you think that the truth would help?" he whispered unsure. He knew that Takeru would have been completely uncomfortable and against it if he were here. But he wasn't. He was a Prince of Ishida, and his deeds for his people had gone completely unnoticed.

Was he going to standby and let the same thing happen again?

Yamato looked down, "He was my brother," he whispered, and Davis looked up, surprised.

"My younger brother,"

Satoki stared, "You mean the 16yr old boy, was-"

"Prince Takeru Ishida," Yamato stated, before turning back to the fire, "Yes."

Yamato turned his head to the soldiers who had been listening nearby, looking at them. "Is it true?" one of them asked, gaining the attention of many surrounding soldiers.

Yamato nodded, "not many people knew though"

"Why?" another soldier asked, "Why has he been unknown to the public for so long?"

Matt shook his head, sitting down on the log, and the soldiers understood that now was not the time for questions.

The news spread like wildfire through the campsite, and many were anxious to pay their respects to their unknown prince. Yamato was sitting next to Davis by the fire again, listening to the talk around him.

Turning to Davis, he questioned, "Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

Davis didn't answer for a while, "Yes," a smile lit his features, "just to see the look on Takeru's face when he returns," he laughed.

Yamato looked at the younger boy, "You really think he's coming back?"

Davis nodded, "and you should too."

**-**

"My Lord?" The soldiers ran into the room, there disposition stony and erect, but there eyes shining with greed and pride. "You're orders proved successful, my Prince, and we have succeeded in killing and capturing many of the Ishida soldiers, including some of the higher ranks."

Taichi felt a wave of nervousness hit him, he was beginning to feel regret for a lot of things he had done in the past, especially lying to his sister of her past, for the war.

Now he was unsure if he really did want this war, did he really want to fight against his old best friend?

He was starting to think that this had nothing to do with Takeru's birth; that was just a reason…

_Just an excuse_

The guards pulled Takeru down a dark and cold hallway, on either side of the hallway there were dark prisons, in extremely bad conditions. They finally came to the end of the hallway, and there was a large iron bar door, taking out a big set of heavy keys they opened the door, and threw the stunned prince inside.

Takeru lay there, trying to breathe. He was duly thankful that his hands were chained in front of him and not behind, he didn't want to lose what little pride he had left wriggling around his cell trying to stand up.

That was the only thought that processed through his mind as he lay down in the dark dank cell; eyes closed as he remembered to breathe in and out, and repeated that process many times.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to the dank surroundings, and smelt the musky putrid scent of prison, the cold dark bricks, and the small cell windows letting in as little light and hope as possible. He hated it, hated the feeling of cells, the atmosphere that was around it.

Slowly he pushed himself of the ground, blinking his eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness. From nowhere, a strong hand helped pull him upright.

Takeru blinked again, surprised and unsure. His head was still pounding from the beating he received, and it was well into night, the moonlight reflected on the ground through the bars, he could make out a human form.

"Are you all right?" it whispered softly, he sounded young, male and completely comfortable in the dark surrounding.

Takeru nodded, but unsure whether it was imperceptible, he opened his mouth, "I think so."

He looked up at the boy, who was standing now in the moonlight, he had a kind soft face, bruised slightly, his wrists were unbound, but he had a metal cuff round his wrist. His hair was a dark colour, and he was definitely about 16.

The boy glared at the barred door, "those guards are always too rough," he said, "But don't worry those binds will be taken off soon enough,"

Takeru scoffed, an unamused expression on his face as he imagined them even considering taking off his binds.

He nodded, "even though it doesn't feel like it, my names Kayel."

"Takeru"

Kayel looked at him with a strange expression, before accepting the name. Takeru slowly sat down, Kayel definitely didn't look like an Ishida, but you never really knew.

Kayel looked at him, "What are you in for?" he asked.

Takeru sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair, thinking of a way to explain, "Opposing," he stated.

The other boy nodded, "That's seems to be the way it is these days," he said, "I've been in here for a good few months from what I can gather from the passing of time in here, I think they've probably forgotten why, so they cant decide what to do with me. There have been many people who they've put in here, but none of them stayed very long."

"I don't expect to stay here long either," Takeru said.

Kayel looked up, "What? Have they already decided on an execution?" he asked.

"Nope," Takeru said, although he was 99 sure of what his fate here would be, "I'm going to escape."

Kayel smiled, "But no-ones ever said that before, and I really don't think its possible."

"Then you've never been in a cell with yours truly," Takeru smiled around his split lip, secretly hoping that they would keep him around long enough for him to plan an escape.

Kayel laughed, "Obviously not."

There were some moments of silence, before Takeru continued, "So, do you remember?"

Kayel looked up, his slightly long hair following, "Huh?"

Takeru continued, "Why you're in here"

Kayel nodded, "Yeh," he whispered, seeming reluctant to go on "my family was pretty poor so I had to join the army, it was never really my thing, and I didn't understand it, I mean, why fight in a war that has no reason? It just seems like a waste of life to me. I made the mistake of saying this out aloud to some of my new friends, and they told me in."

Takeru looked down at the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kayel said, "Whats done is done, I just want to get out of here and make sure they didn't hurt my family."

Takeru looked up, "I know what you mean, my brother's going to be really worried,"

Kayel smiled, "Of course, your whole family will be, it's the best way to go down, standing up for what you believe in, they'll also be proud."

He sat down, looking at Takeru through the darkness as he tried to balance himself and sit down next to Kayel, "That's not what I mean," Takeru said resting his head on his knees, exhausted from all the things he had learnt in just one day.

"Kayel," he started, looking up, his eyes unsure, "I'm a prisoner of-"

He was cut off abruptly as the guards opened up the barred door, shoving it open with a load clang, sneering at Takeru. "Come on, you Ishida scum." The guards said as they slowly approached the new friends, glaring and leering all along. "Today is not your day," they said.

Grabbing him, they jerked him roughly up to them, punching his face so that the lip began to bleed again. One guard came unimaginably close, right up to Takeru's face, a sick smile upon his mouth. "Its ours," he whispered, as Takeru writhed in his bonds trying to move away from their rough touch.

"Enjoy your last moments," they taunted, shoving him out the large door.

Kayel sat stunned, "war" he whispered, finishing his new friends sentence, and he understood. The war was beginning; the useless war that had been going on for ages was taking the first step into eternity. Now it was impossible to stop this war until somebody, namely the princes, realised how useless it was, how pointless.

Right now he was the only one who fully understood. They were all the same, deep down. All had the same priorities, and trust, but for some reason they were being pitted uselessly against one another. He had spent a good ten minutes talking to what he thought was a Kamiyan, but turned out to be an Ishida, and he still couldn't see the difference.

There was no embodiment of evil, no bad country that needed to be destroyed. There was just power, and those who wanted more of it.

His eyes looked like ebony in the darkness of the prison, searching for an answer, for just one way that it could be stopped.

One way to save all the lives pointlessly at stake.

Takeru felt himself being shoved again down the hallway back to the prison. He was too exhausted to worry about what had just been decided, both physically and emotionally. He seemed to be delirious all throughout the hearing, from the beatings he had been receiving all throughout the day, and now it was become closer to midnight, and that was all his body could take.

The judgement had gone just as he had expected, no chance to talk, and people all around him yelling about the best and most satisfying way of killing him. Really quite pleasant.

Kayel was still sitting in the same spot when the door was opened once again with a large clang, this time the guards closed the door behind them, and took Takeru to a dark corner, and put him in the chains on the wall. "Sleep well," One of the guards said, before laughing out the door.

He heard the footsteps disappear down the hallway, and once he was sure they were gone, moved over to where they had Takeru chained, confused at the past events.

"Takeru?" he questioned, looking at his new friend for signs of life.

Takeru coughed, "You were right," he whispered deliriously, "they did take off the binds."

_Not quite what I meant, _Kayel thought, looking at him sympathetically. "You can go to sleep they wont return again for a while."

Kayel didn't know what time of day it was, as he woke up blearily to the familiar dark cell, and his new friend chained to the wall. Takeru was awake, his eyes blinking looking around the cell for something to avert his thoughts from the pain he was still going through.

Kayel blinked, trying to see through the darkness, "You're awake"

Takeru smiled wryly, "Its hard sleeping like this," he informed the Kamiyan.

Kayel nodded, embarrassed, "Right, of course," he looked up, concerned, "Did you get a bit of sleep?"

Takeru shrugged through the chains, "Enough,"

"Listen, mate," Kayel started, "They've never done this before,"

Takeru smiled, "Kayel, its alright. I told you, or, almost told you, I'm a-"

"Prisoner of war," Kayel finished.

"Yeh," Takeru drifted off the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Well," Kayel smiled, ignoring the atmosphere, "You've proved me right in many of my assumptions."

"Like what?" The atmosphere disappeared, as Takeru questioned.

Kayel smiled, "If you're a prisoner of war, then you've got to be a soldier, and I always thought that everything they told us about the Ishidans were a lie, and that they were probably a lot nicer than the Kamiyan soldiers."

"and I've proved both of them positive?" Takeru asked.

"You certainly have." Kayel laughed, "You can call me Kay, if you want, that's what all my friends used to call me."

Takeru smiled at the gesture, and he somewhere in his head that he would escape and return Kayel to his family, "and you are most welcome to call me Tk." He answered.

There was a moment of silence, and neither of them noticed the slight footsteps coming down the hallway.

Kayel laughed, "To tell you the truth, most of the Kamiyan soldiers were bastards."

Takeru flinched, thinking of his father for the first time in many days. "I've been called that"

The other boys head whipped up, his eyes confused and startled. Takeru was most certainly nothing like those Kamiyan sheep.

Before he had time to question the startling statement, his head quickly turned to the door, and the guards entered, making a beeline for Kayel.

Kayels eyes turned confused as they picked him up, and bound his hands again, he didn't say anything though. He knew better than to question a guard, but gave them a good glare for measure as they kicked him out of the cell.

They passed a superior looking women, her long brown hair hidden by a dark cloak, done up with a golden clasp.

"The cell is empty of all but the Ishidan, My Lady," He said, "We'll dispose of this one in a nearby cell."

They threw Kayel into an empty cell outside his own large one. Kayel looked about him, confusion etched into his being. He hadn't been out of that cell for over 4 months, and was beginning to wonder about his new friend.

The guards bowed as they let the Lady enter, and she glanced at the Kayel, his eye colour now noticeable out of the darkest cell, but dulled from all the months locked up and her heart went out to him.

Turning to the guards, she ordered, "Leave us, I will return for you shortly."

The guards nodded and bowed, and only let their confusion show as they turned around from their queen. Kayel watched them go, his dark green eyes following their movement, as he moved in his bonds, sitting in the dark corner of his new small cell, and waiting.

Takeru's head went up, his eyes challenging, as he struggled with his bonds, but the person who came through the door was the last that he would have expected.

He stopped struggling as the graceful figure came through the doorway, and for some reason his guard dropped a bit. He felt as if he was in no danger from her, and that she meant no harm.

The Queen of the Kamiya's knelt down to where the youngest prince of Ishida was chained.

Takeru spoke first, his eyes looking navy in the dark, "you look like her." He choked.

"Like who." Her melodic voice counteracted.

"Hikari."

This stunned the Queen, she was sure that the Ishida's were not supposed to know of the return of their little princess, "I never believed what my son said. I didn't seem right."

He looked up to her with wide unbelieving eyes, filled with pain, and such hope she couldn't meet his gaze, so she continued.

"You and Yamato were never bad boys. I didn't want this war, and I know you didn't. I never believed it."

"Thankyou."

"What for."

"Lots of things" He smiled, his voice softer… "I saw Hikari yesterday, and it was a lot harder than I expected it to be… Sometimes, I imagine what my mother was like, and I think she'd be somewhat like you…"

The Queen looked at the boy, he was smiling, despite the death sentence on his head, despite being chained to a wall, he was smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. Nancy was blessed to have given birth to such pure innocence; so much like she was.

"Nancy was so much more than me." She whispered softly.

Takeru smiled softly, seemingly looking at the cracks in the floor as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"There's more…" The queen said as she looked at him. "You said something about Hikari."

He paused, the smile faltering as he looked up into her eyes, the despair was certain… he looked back down at the floor and said in a voice that she could barely hear, even though there was such silence.

"I loved her," His soft voice rang throughout the silence, she had to strain to hear him, but his sentence ended as if unfinished.

"And she loved me."

The Queen walked out of the cell stunned, looking at the guards she nodded her thanks, "You can put the other one back in" she told them, giving Kayel a glance in his cell.

The guards bowed their heads, "No, my lady," they said, "I think it is more appropriate for them to stay separated for the time being, we believe the prince will be coming soon."

"Well," The queen started, "Make sure that afterwards that boy goes back in his own cell."

"Yes, your highness,"

"And look after him properly." The guards nodded their heads in acceptance, before returning to their posts.

Kayel smirked behind his bars, moving out of the dark corner and into the front of the cell where the hallway candles were flickering, reflecting bars in his small cell. With another rogue smirk he sat down and gave a death glare to the guard nearest to him.

There was only one good thing about that cell and he wasn't going to waste it. The guard noticed Kayels glare, and glared back, before submitting.

Kayel smiled roguishly. This could be fun. He caught the eye of someone in the adjacent cell, and his eyes widened at the sight of the other Ishida scouts. He could tell from their uniform where they were from. Offering them a little smile, he went back to his glaring game.

Takeru had lost all ways of measuring time in the dark black cell by the time the cell gate clicked open once again, he was wide awake, and his arms were throbbing from holding his weight. He was hungry, and his throat was parched, and had no idea where they had taken Kayel.

He didn't even look up as the gate opened with a loud clang, but seemed to give death glares to the ground that was so close, yet unreachable.

A voice cleared its throat, and TK remembered that someone had entered, he had hoped it would have been the guards returning Kayel, but clearly that was not it.

His eyes, navy in the deep darkness, locked with ebony-brown ones.

He smirked, "Tai! Haven't seen you for a while, its been what," his face lost the smile and turned into a glare, as he continued dangerously, "Three years."

Tai eyes turned unsure, "You have some spunk,"

Takeru smiled without humour or kindness, "I try."

"You should know that between the two of us, you are the one chained to the wall, and I am the one who got you there,"

Takeru scoffed, "Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a free conscience, while you, for all your glory, know that what you are doing is wrong."

Tai looked at him incredulously, "I haven't made any mistakes" he said, "You are the one who got here,"

TK shook his head, "That's what makes us all different, our parents, Yamato, Sor, you and me."

The older boy looked confused, "What?"

"Our choices," He looked at Tai accusingly, "how we see things,"

Tai gave him a look that clearly said he didn't understand.

"But in our heart we're all the same."

Tai laughed, "You're not making any sense."

"You can make excuses around everything you've done, Tai, and pretend that you have no conscience telling you to make amends, but no matter how many times you feed yourself lies, the truth is still going to be staring at you, in the face. The longer you hold it off, the worse the outcome will become."

Tai shook his head, disgusted as the words hit home harder than he would have liked, "you have no idea about anything that Hikari has been through,'"

Takeru nodded, "Yes that relates to Hikari too." His navy eyes looked at his brothers' once best friend through the darkness, "Have you told yourself so many lies that you believe them all?"

"I don't have time for this," Tai said, and backed away, "I could have you killed,"

"I'm going to die Tai, either way. That threat has no back."

Glaring at Takeru through the darkness, he turned around, the younger boys words echoing through his head, he was reaching the door as Takeru spoke again.

"Yama never talked about you like you were a bad person, Tai." Blue eyes latched onto Dark brown once again, "He used to be right."

Standing there for a second, Taichi became lost in memories, shaking them away he opened the door and shakily walked out.

Kayel was still glaring mercilessly at the guards when the door clanged open again. Quickly putting on an innocent expression, he seemed to find something extremely interesting with his fingers.

"Put the other one back in the cell. Don't let them have any more visitors for the day." The voice said.

The guards nodded, looking uncomfortably at Kayel nervous at the notion of going anywhere near his cell, let alone leading him somewhere else. "Yes, your highness." They said, sounding a lot more scared than anyone would like to admit.

Kayel just tried desperately to hide the smirk that was trying to get through his innocent façade.

Hikari lay on her pink bed, her thoughts once again returning to the young Prince that they she had met almost 4 days ago, in 'the cell'. It was all she could think about, it was as if there was a string between them, and it had been pulled too tight, and all that she wanted to do was race down there look after him.

But she didn't know why.

The notion was completely un-comprehendible. Here they were. The great battle of their time, the enemy _prince_ captured, and all that she wanted to do was make sure he wasn't hurt.

Or see him again.

Something had stirred again within her, when first saw him the other day. And memories just kept flooding back in, and she didn't know what to do with them all.

None had even had that prince in them, so why were they triggered by him? She didn't know where she was in these memories, but there was something about everything that just didn't make sense.

But she wanted it to. She wanted to know why just seeing him made her heart break in two.

Why did she want to see him again?

Why did she want to look after him?

The floodgate had opened and there was nothing she could do.

Sitting up on her bed, she decided to get something to read to keep her mind off _him_.

Making her way to the bookshelf, she opened a small, pink book.

A thin piece of paper fell right into her lap.

Slowly she opened it up, her crimson eyes scanning over its contents.

It was written in her handwriting she used around 3 years ago, its writing beautiful and flowing.

_'You must believe in who you are and Trust your heart; it is the only one that doesn't lie.'_

**-**

**to be continued**

**- ****-**

**A/N: THIS IS A PRETTY IMPORTANT AN, SO READ IT IF INTERESTED IN NOTICES AND TALKING ABOUT CHPS!**

WOOHOO! I FINISHED IT! I've been writing this chapter for so long, and just didn't know how to make it as good as possible for you guys… It pretty much all takes place in the prison, and I'm sorry about that, hopefully that will change soon, but I'm not giving away anything!

Do you like Kayel? I was always going to introduce another OC, and I must admit I've grown quite attached to him… I hope you guys have too… I've known that Takeru was going to meet a new friend in the cells for _ages_ and I've known exactly what he was going to look like, and his name… well, it went through an evolution… first it was Cael, then it was Cayel, and then I decided I liked Kayel best.

It was fun to finally write him in this chapter and watch as his personality evolved… I hope you guys like him too.

I know it seems that they haven't really talked that much, or know each other too well, but by the end of the chapter they've been in the cell together for a few days, and in conditions as such, you get to know one another quite quickly and have to learn to trust one another, cause you are all that you have.

This chapter was hard because Takeru doesn't know what Kayel looks like, and Kayel doesn't know what Takeru looks like, in a dark cell. I was thinking about giving away his looks slowly, but for a hint, he looks more Takenouchi than Kamiya.

PRISON 

I figure that the prison is a hard picture to get; this is just a thought, think of it like this. There is a large hallway, with cells on either side, at the end of this hallway there is a barred door, the entrance to the big cell. That is Kay and Tk's cell.

Huh. Maybe that seems simple enough, but I'm unsure whether I explained it well in the story.

Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be coming soon!

Love,

Em

**Review Responses**

_Amber: _Thanks, I'll try!

_Evil Genius: _Don't worry, I'm glad your reviewing now tho! . Monster? I hope I'm not making her into one, but I suppose it looks like that in the end of the last chapter! (mwahahaha) She'll turn back soon, I love her innocence as well! Hm. Crests… theres a good question… haha! I'm glad you decided to review, and I love questions! Thanks!

_Arie_Huh! A lot of people have been asking me that, maybe I didn't make it clear enough… shrugs shoulders oh well, no, Take didn't lost his memory as well, but he understood that he wouldn't see her for a while and moved on for a bit, whereas Kari couldn't do that, cause she lost her memory… hope that cleared it up a bit! If not, look back over my past review responses to other ppl, I may have explained it better then! Thanks heaps!

_Michele: _Yay! I'm glad you liked it, hope this chapter was as good as the last! Thanks!

_Vamprincessmiyu_Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed, there are a lot of better prince and princess ones out there, but my next story, or my story after my next one, is going to have them much more in character, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

_Nightgodess_hehe! I'm glad you liked, I posted up the mini story, if you want to read, its called shifting tides… thanks!

_RogueSummersLover_I'm glad I explained the question sufficiently! Everything will begin to fall into place pretty soon, so don't worry! Sorry about the wait! Thanks for reviewing!

_BlueSakuramon_Thanks! The mini stories up, if you want to read, and about the connection thing, it was more of an automatic response when she heard who he was, feeling the connection will become/has become more of an aftershock. I'm not so sure how well I did Takes reaction… but I may go over it some more, thanks for reviewing!

_Ebacusta_When I first started the story, I was going to include all the other digidestined, but now I see that just aint going to happen, but they are all going to appear in my next two stories, which will be set in modern day times! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!

_Review lord: _Memories will come, slowly… patience! Thanks for the favourite! You shall see, as for the rest of your statements! Thanks for reviewing!

_Eva-Freak015: _Yeah… stupid soldiers, Thanks for the review!

_Kay: _I'm glad that I surprised you! Thanks!

_Pintamino_D'accord ! Sorry it took longer than I expected!

_Tabbycat411: _it pleasures me greatly to see all of these questions that I really shouldn't answer… Sorry, but the wondering comes with the waiting, which hopefully wont be too long! Thanks for the review!

_Yutaka: _Thanks! I'll try!

_Godsbane_ I'm glad u liked! Thanks!

_Takari__ Lady aka D-3- _Thanks!

_Unforgiven Gamer: _Hiya! Yeah, I think with LSF I wasn't too bad, it seems to be this one I just always seem to take longer than a month… I mean this chapter has been written since before I put chp10 up, yet somehow, it hasn't been put up till almost a month afterwards… (glares at school)… yeah, i was hoping for the twist effect… Thanks for reviewing!

I think there are a few more reviews that came after I downloaded the review page to write the responses, so if I missed you I'm extremely sorry!

P.s: Go to my unfinished site: www.takari.tk Eventually it will have a lot more information, and I'll upload pictures and maybe even videos for my fanfiction, and ideas I had but didn't continue with… but not yet, for now its just a plain black and rainbow site.

You can go if your interested.

Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Wednesday 26th January 2005**


	12. Wings Of Flight

_Joyous Heartache __Chapter 12: Wings of Flight _

A/N Isn't life grand, when things just work?

_**Review Responses**_

**Takari Lady aka D3- **_Thanks_

**Miaow227- **Glad that its becoming more interesting (bet I had you all on the edge of your seat for that surprise) lol. Jk. My cat keeps on walking in front of the computer so I cant see what im doing. cuddles Thanks for the review.

**Godsbane- **Yay! Thankyou!

**Kay**- lol, I thought so too, maybe more of that in the future? thanks.

**TabbyCat411- **thanks. Sorry about the wait (both times) but I'm really glad you like Kayel, I love him cuddles

**Night goddess- **thanks

**Reviewlord- **if that's what you want for a good chapter, then you wont be disappointed this chapter, I assure you! . thanks

**Hollyann Copeland- **I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble, that used to happen to me all the time about a year ago, and so my parents blocked fanfiction, but we got a new computer in the holidays, so I can go on again! I'm so happy that you enjoy my story that much, chapter 13 and 14 wont be too far away!

**Yamprincessmiyu- **lol. I reckon that was my favourite part last chapter. Thanks.

**Evil Genius- **heh, he seems to be doesn't he? Maybe he'll finally be able to open his eyes away from his fathers influence, maybe not, but we'll see soon. Sorry from killing you from frustration, lol, but its nearing the end, so the loose ends should begin to tie up starting from this chapter. Hmm… so many options for the ending, but which one to pick? I'll try to update sooner this time!

**Unforgiven Gamer- **hehe. Hows the camping ground going? Running out of rations yet? The fact is this chapter was written before I updated chapter 10, but, I just never had the time to put it up. Oh well. Whats done is done. You have the picture pretty much painted perfectly, so I'm really at a loss as to what to say. Lol. Oh well… thanks for reviewing again and sticking through these long updates!

**Eva-Freak015- **hehe, don't worry about it too much! Thanks.

**Pintamino- **You have a filly? You have horses? I'm so jealous! I love horses, I rode for 8 years before I had to stop two years ago, but I reckon riding is the sort of skill that once you know it becomes like a second nature to you and you don't forget it, so I'll take it up again later on. Hope breaking the filly went well, and that you get that laptop! Thanks heaps for reviewing!

**Eric- **yay! (hugs) I'm so glad you like Kayel, that's exactly the sort of picture I wanted to get across and I'm glad you picked it up! I'm afraid I don't know any Aarons, but you never know. Sydney's a very big place and it really depends on the district that you live in, but I vaguely remember one of my friends saying something about an Aaron, but its unlikely it would be the same one. Inuyasha? I wouldn't mind reading some, might check it out, I've heard of it, but never seen it. Thanks!

**Blue Sakuramon- **Yeah, she isn't as easily influenced by her husband as Tai is… you'll see soon. Thanks.

**Dark Knight Takeru-** pats on the back I know exactly how you feel, mountain dew can do that to people sometimes. I haven't actually seen all the matrix's, so the reference is lost on me, and I would never have known which movie you had stolen it from! Lol. I should probably watch 2 and 3 sometime soon… glad you liked it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**H**ikari Kamiya didn't understand what she was doing as she fled down the stairs, picking up the corners of her gown so that she didn't trip over. All that she knew was that the string had been pulled too tight, and now there was a rebound.

Her soft slippers didn't make a sound across the floors of the still sleeping palace; although dawn itself was nearing the horizon, the young princess had found no rest for herself that night, the words that she had written down three years ago repeated across her head, along with the hopeless look on her angels face as he was taken into the dungeons.

Coming into the dark corridor, she shivered, but didn't let up her place. She had been in here only once, and she despised it, the cruel contraptions, the bars. It reeked of death and pain.

The Guards themselves were extremely surprised to see _anyone_ at this hour in the morning, not to mention the princess herself. Looking at each other in confusion, the slowly shook their heads.

"I'm sorry my lady," The guard said, "But we cannot allow you to enter."

Hikari gave them both a good glare, "Why?" she asked, knowing exactly why, she didn't even know why she had bothered to come here, knowing what had happened the last time she had.

"My Lady, we would but, your brother the prince expressed that you were not allowed in this chamber anymore my lady," The guards obviously did not understand why she was here any more than she did.

The young princess gave an exasperated sigh, "Please," she started, "That was three years ago, and the prisoner had no reason to be locked up thusly, this is our greatest enemy, and I have matured fully; I will not make the same mistake again,"

"But my lady," they started again, "The prince will not be happy with us, if we allow you in."

"Go!" Hikari said in a loud, commanding voice, before lowering it into a deadly whisper, "That is an order, I will accept the consequences of my actions and will lock up before the guards that are going to relieve you come!" She held up keys which she had received from the guard room, and knew they were surprised to see her with them.

The guards, though still apprehensible, could not ignore a direct order from their princess, and so, left the gates of the main cell, looking back at Hikari warily.

Kayel was using a bit of his water to help clean some of Takeru's deeper cuts that were in great danger of being infected when the door clanked open once again.

The young prisoner was startled, and dropped the water to the ground, spilling most of its contents, before quickly moving back away from the prince. It was a concept they had both come up with together, they both knew that if the guards thought Kayel was using some of his water to help Takeru, they would stop getting water, and if they acted like they didn't like each other for racial reasons, then they wouldn't be separated again like last night.

Takeru however was not startled, he seemed to feel her presence, and led confused eyes up to the stairway. He didn't want to see her here, like this.

Hikari moved softly, noticing the other prisoner staring at her warily, she shut the door, and moved across to where Takeru was chained.

He wouldn't meet her eyes, and for some reason, that hurt her heart more than anything else that she would have expected from him.

Fumbling with the keys, she recognised the right one, and clicked it into the chain that was holding him up. Feeling eyes on her, she met his confused blue ones with her own comforting crimson ones.

_This may hurt, _her eyes told him, and he nodded, "I'm sorry," she whispered, but he looked away, not wanting her pity.

The chain clasp holding both of his hands together clicked open, and with a painful gasp, he fell to the ground. Hikari knelt by him, warily massaging his hands as he regained feeling in them. Once finished her hand grazed across Takeru's own metal cuff, the same as Kayels, and the strange pattern that was engraved upon it.

Putting her hands back in her laps, she waited for him to get over the shock.

Shaking his head, Takeru looked up at her, "Why are you doing this?" he asked, confused, it was positive she still didn't remember a thing.

"I don't like see anyone in chains," she whispered looking deep into his eyes, mesmerised, "and I don't want you to die."

Takeru felt his throat choke up with the familiar feeling of crying, he had been through so much lately, and it finally went into overload, but he pushed the feeling away, "I'm going to die anyway, Ri," he whispered.

She turned away from him with much effort, and without realising it she was talking "There is a secret passageway behind the prison, it leads out into the open forest behind the palace, and into every cell," she whispered, unsure of what she was getting into, "If you can figure out how to use it, then it is yours to use."

Takeru's eyes opened wide, as he looked into her crimson ones, "But… why? How?"

She shook her head, she had done too much already, "I would tell you how, but I don't know myself, all I know is that it is somewhere under the stairs," she said. Takeru cringed, realising now the reasons for guards… the place she was pointing at was underneath the stairs, in sight of where they were positioned.

Hikari tried to ignore his cringe and turned him around to face him, her eyes scanning his worst injuries, bruised ribs, and bloody wrists from holding his whole weight in those chains, and many more scratches and cuts that decorated his body.

"One of my ancestors, a great king, built these cells during the first war," she whispered softly as she unconsciously bound his worst injuries, "But he had a great heart and did not like the odds that if anything were to happen to the castle, the prisoners would be unable to do anything to save themselves. He would teach all of them of the escape route, but none were ever able to use it due to the heavy security; they never had enough time to figure out how to open it, though according to legend it is rather simple. After my ancestor died, the secret of the passageway was kept between people of royal Kamiyan lineage, and never told to the prisoners."

Takeru smiled softly at the sound of her voice, it was so easy to listen and talk to her, and the aura was peaceful and happy, "I'm glad," he whispered, his voice sounding harsh next to hers due to lack of water.

She scoffed, "you would be, this history may save your life!"

Slowly he shook his head, "No, I'm glad that you have history" he whispered.

Kari looked confused, and her head pounded in a relentless effort to find information. Before she sobered, whispering, "Not really, I wish I could remember more."

Takeru's eyes sighted on the slight scar on her temple, his hand moving up, softly touching it, "Me too."

Staring into his eyes, she felt as if it were sunset, on a warm day, and she could see his bright blue eyes and his blonde hair sparkling with mirth, and his smile infectious. Hikari just continued to gaze into those hope-filled blue eyes, before she shook her head, getting rid of the dream.

"I have to go," she whispered, "The next guards will come not an hour after dawn. My brother will not hurt your scouts, and I will give them extra water if I am able, you must escape, and quickly."

Takeru nodded, unsure of the notion of leaving the scouts behind, but he trusted Hikari with his life, memory or no memory. She stood up, but his voice stopped her, "Ri?"

She looked back, the nickname making her heart flutter, "Yes,"

"Thankyou"

Kari just smiled, before she walked to the side of the room where the concrete stairs were, and left him to his escape.

When the door clanged, Kayel shuffled over to Takeru, helping him stand up. "What was that all about?"

Takeru shook his head as his legs protested about carrying his weight again, his arms and hands were throbbing, and with Kayels help he stumbled across the large cell floor to where the stairs were.

"I'll explain later," he said, "But now, we need to escape."

"Escape?" Kay questioned.

Takeru nodded, "yes, and then I can report back, and you," his eyes softened on his new closest friend, "You can finally return home,"

Kayel looked out the large cell bar windows that had been his only glimpse of the outside world for the past 6 months. Slowly he shook his head.

Takeru looked completely surprised, "no?" he asked, "but Kay, what about your family?"

Kayels eyes were troubled when he looked back at Takeru, "If I go back to them now, I'll only get them into even more danger than they are already in. I cannot go back to them until the war is over,"

Takeru looked unsurely at him, they had been through so much in such a short time that their friendship was extremely strong, and he was worried for him. "Then…"

Kayel looked at the ground, before he met Takeru's eyes again with new strength, "Takeru, you're fighting for the right thing," he started, "Let me fight for you, I can wield a sword better than any of those Kamiyan sheep."

"Kay, I'm not going to put you into that situation," Takeru whispered softly.

"What? Tk, I'm loyal to you, I promise, you have my word,"

Takeru stopped Kayels speech with a single hand gesture, the first of many that were going to make Kays mind reel with questions about this boys real lineage, "Its not that, Kay, I trust you more than anyone at the moment, but your Kamiyan, and… I just don't want to see you hurt,"

"Hurt?" Kayel laughed, "I don't get hurt!"

Takeru laughed as well, "No, just caught, captured, and put in jail!"

Kayel smiled softly again, "Tk, please, I'm serious, let me do this for my family. For you."

There was a moment of intense silence before Takeru gave in, "Alright, but you stick with me when we're at camp!"

"Deal"

Tk smiled, "Then lets get escaping!"

Half an hour later their escape had not gone far, using their metal cuffs to bang against the wall to check if there was any hollow parts resulted in a lot of loud clanking noise, and not much progress.

Finally, Kayel sat down, holding his cuffed hand gently. It hurt a lot just to touch the sore spot, he had been wearing his cuff for almost 6 months now, and the deep dark bruises were easily seen underneath it. Banging on the wall was deeply aggravating these wounds.

"Tk, stop, we've searched the whole staircase, above, below to the side, each and _ever_y step! There is no tunnel underneath,"

"I wont believe that," he whispered, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"There is no hope,"

Takeru shook his head, "There is always hope… no matter how dim the light… it is always there," Staring at the middle of the staircase, his fingers absent mindly traced the strange pattern on his metal cuff.

Suddenly it clicked.

Reaching his hand out, he traced the same pattern on the large brick in the bottom half of the stair case, his hands roaming the bricks surrounding he noticed that there were 10 bricks were really one whole brick, the one with the pattern situated in the dead middle.

On instinct he pushed against it, feeling it creak slightly, yet he could not move it.

At the creak Kayel had jumped up next to Takeru, "What?" he questioned?

"I found it," was all Takeru's explanation, "Help me push"

Immediately Kayel forgot of his injury and placed both hands underneath where Takeru had his, and pushed with all his might, the large brick creaked, before with a large clang, it slid behind the other bricks on the staircase, revealing a small, old, dusty, unused passage way.

Kayel was stunned, coming out of his stupor only when Takeru spoke, "Lets go," he said.

Kayel laughed, "You seriously think we'll fit in there?"

Takeru just shook his head, "We don't have a choice, we have to"

With a smirk, full of mirth Kayel exclaimed, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Takeru just laughed, squeezing his body into the tight, dusty passageway, Kayel right behind him, "Wait a minute!" he called, sliding the brick across, and pushing back against it to close it off, before crawling into freedom.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Guards standing outside the door shared a glance at each other, the morning had been an extremely surprising one, when they had first arrived they were shocked to find no one guarding this cell, although it is a strange task, and no one really understood why, but it was the first time they, or anyone else had seen the Prison unguarded.

That had been only fifteen minutes ago, and they both knew that there should have been some action in the prison by now, but there was nothing, no scuffling, no hoarse whispers, no moans, no sounds of waking. Just a deep stillness that froze them to the core.

Finally one of the guards couldn't take it anymore, he took his large set of keys and unlocked it with a large clank, and slowly creaked the heavy iron door open.

There were no sounds. No surprised scuffles. Just an indescribable silence.

Both Guards walked into the dark room, and looked around the room.

The completely empty room.

Then they both ran out as fast as they could to where they would find a member of the Royal Family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole family was situated around the table, Taichi once again going over battle strategies with his father, glancing worriedly back at his little sister whenever he had a break. She had been unbelievably quiet and secretive the whole morning.

The Guards rushed in, and at once Tai assessed the situation with unsure eyes, and not the usual amount of confidence.

"Aren't you the guards that are supposed to be on duty?" He pointed out, a strange feeling of dread dropping to the pit of his stomach, he didn't notice Kari's nervous look at the guards.

"Yes, My lord," They said.

"But then what?" Tai was obviously confused.

"When we came to post today, there were no guards, and my lord…" they paused, "The prisoners have gone without a trace."

Taichi was stunned, "What? How?"

He didn't even listen to the guards stuttering, it was obvious they were quite unsure themselves, but for some unknown reason he turned to Hikari, and watched her nervous face, and darting eyes.

He swore his heart stopped beating.

"Hikari?" He whispered.

She met his eyes and he knew from the way she was looking at him that she had done it. He didn't understand why though, why had she abandoned her family? Didn't she know she was destroying them all?

"Go find the guards who were _supposed_ to be on post" he growled at the guards.

"No!" Hikari yelled, "Do not punish them for my actions." She whispered.

Tai turned on her, and she was not ready to receive the brunt of her brothers anger.

His brown eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke, "What were you thinking?" he yelled, "Don't you understand, Hikari? Don't you know what you've done? He was evil, he was a murderer and he was our enemy!"

Hikari was startled, as Tai continued his speech letting his failure, uncertainties and worries about his own little sister out on her, "And you! You just let him walk out of here? How could you? He's our enemy!"

Pulling herself together she glared at her older brother, and to everyone surprise she started screaming "The only thing wrong here is you, Tai, its this family! You were _not_ yourself, you were not right! This war is pointless and he understands that! You don't understand me and you don't understand Keru!"

The last word hang in the air, accompanied by a shocked silence. Tai looked like he'd been slapped in the face, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. Hikari herself looked completely shocked, she didn't know where that had come from, nor did she understand the nickname she had used.

Doing the only thing plausible to her mind, she turned on her heels, and hurried out of the room and into her own bedroom.

Lying down on her bed, her mind pounded. Why did she help him escape? Now that she thought about it, Tai was right… it was their greatest enemy in battle, and they had him captured, and she just…

But she didn't regret it, for some strange reason, it felt like she had been repaying some kind of debt, but not really… it just felt right, the aura that was around when she was just in the same room as him, and she couldn't stand seeing anything happen to him.

Yet it still didn't answer her relentless question.

Why?

The door slowly opened and faced her mother with her tear-streaked face.

"Mother, I'm sorry…" she weeped, "I didn't even know what I was doing, I didn't mean to,"

The queen smiled, "Yes, sweetheart, you did."

Hikari's eyes jumped up, looking into her mothers unsurely, "but… why?" she was shocked.

"You must figure that out for yourself,"

"I've tried… really I have…" Hikari shook her head, her thoughts turning to the male members of her family, "Are they angry?"

"No, not really, more shocked"

"Oh," She sighed, "What must I do?"

The Kamiyan Queen shook her head, "You must follow your heart, for that is the only thing that will ever tell you the truth."

HIkari smiled, "I've been told that before,"

"And you should listen to him,"

_him? _Hikari thought, but her mother slowly stood up, and left the room.

Lying back down, she went back to her thoughts.

_Why?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took the two escapees around 15minutes to crawl through the small, dark tunnel. They crawled out into a large patch of rather overgrown grass, the morning dew still clinging to it as the light of dawn made its way into a blue sky.

Both took a moment just to relax in the peace of freedom with their eyes clothes as all the weight of the world just fell of them, especially Kayel, who lay on his back letting the sun kiss his face, and the dew drops fall on his clothes.

Takeru was the first one to realise the danger they were in, and looking forward, he saw the forest. "Come on, we need to get as far away from here as possible."

And not waiting for an answer, he jumped up, and ran deep into the forest, hearing the rustling as Kayel tried to catch up.

Finally he stopped, in the middle of the forest, sure that no one would be able to find them here. They wouldn't stay long, he decided, just enough to get their bearings, before making their way back across familiar territory.

He turned around, looking at Kayel, his dark brown hair seemed to be tinted with maroon, and he moved his hands from his knees and looked up at Takeru with a glare in his forest green eyes.

"What was that?" he asked, he hadn't run or done any sort of vigorous exercise in such a long time, "A little warning next time would be good,"

"I know," Takeru said, "I'm awfully sorry," he laughed and Kayel muttered something under his breath.

"Pardon?"

Kayel shook his head, "I said your looks," He nodded, "You look like a typical Ishidan,"

Takeru smiled, that didn't surprise him at all, "Well you look extremely Kamiyan as well,"

Kayel just smiled, shaking his brown hair, "So, where to now?"

"I need to find the place where I was captured last week, so I can make my way to camp."

"You mean so _we_ can make _our _way to camp,"

Takeru laughed, "Yes! So, do you know where we are?"

Kayel looked around, "Vaguely, you said you got caught North West of the palace?"

Takeru nodded, and Kayel's expression turned to one of longing, "My house is near there, I used to always take my little sister on walks through the woods before I went into the army."

"You have a little sister?"

Kayel smiled, "Yes, she's eight." He stopped himself, "Well, now she's nine, but she was eight last time I saw her."

Takeru smiled, "You'll see her again, in no time at all."

"Maybe someday," Kayel shrugged his shoulders, feigning carelessness, but it was obvious he loved his little sister very much.

"So, if I explain this area," Takeru changed the subject, "You'll be able to take me there?"

Kayel smiled and nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to."

"Then lets get going!" Takeru smiled, and they set off in a leisurely stroll, as Takeru explained his surroundings to Kayel. They made sure to cover their passing, so that no one would ever know which direction they departed from.

- - - - - - - -

The sun was finally setting, painting the sky with gorgeous colours of red and orange as the Ishidan camp finally settled down.

Yamato joined his soldiers, who were quietly sitting by the early campfire, a lethargic atmosphere surrounding them all. Davis walked up, he had been taking Takeru's role as well as doing his own amongst his own part of the Takenouchi soldiers.

"Do you have a toll yet?"

Yamato nodded slightly, "We lost four men, 3 of those attacked are still in critical condition, and many wont be allowed to fight again, not counting the ones unaccounted for"

He turned to face Davis, his blue eyes boring into his little brothers' best friend; filled with accusation: _You told me to hope, and look were it has led us. _

"You said he would be back by now,"

Davis shook his head, "Yamato, I have no idea when he'll be back, but I'm just sure that he _will_ be back!"

Yamato glared at him, "and what? How do you expect that to happen, that they'll just let him walk out of the castle? Its been a week! Davis! A week!"

Davis turned around, "I know its been a week, but, he's got Hikari there, she wont let anything happen to him."

The older boy stared, "Hikari? If she was going to do _anything_ she would have done it long ago. She's Kamayin now, shes not going to be the same when you see her next."

"You talk like they are a different species! They don't want this war just as much as we don't want it!"

"So why don't they stop it?"

"Why don't we stop it?"

Yamato scoffed, "Because-"

There was silence.

Yamato sighed, standing up, "I just need to be alone for a bit."

Davis watched as Matt slowly walked away, realisation and bitter worry upon his brow. There were some days when it _really_ didn't pay to be a prince.

The sun was low in the sky when at last the first noise of campfire activity could be heard by Kayel and Takerus ears. Takeru smiled brilliantly at Kayel, "We made it!" he said, rushing forward through the bushes, Kayel not far behind.

All eyes were immediately upon Takeru, and he was instantly recognised. It was with unease that he noticed some of them were bowing their heads, he had never been treated like that before, and it was very unsettling.

"Tk?" Davis stood up, his eyes questioning.

Takeru smiled, nodding, "Davis"

His best friend pulled him into a tight hug, "You had us worried, well," He changed his mind, "Not me, but you had Yamato worried!"

Takeru laughed, patting Davis on the back.

Davis laughed along with him, worry disappearing into the atmosphere, "Go get the Prince," Davis ordered one of his soldiers, and Kayel, hearing that statement, couldn't help feeling a little bit apprehensive.

"My Lord Takeru" A soldier said, bowing his head a little, "We are much relieved that you are safe."

Takeru looked back at the unnoticed Kayel, trying to ignore all the stares, giving his new close friend a comforting look.

Kayel was startled by the way the soldiers had been treating Takeru, he never gave his new friends status a second thought, yet now, it seemed clear that the young boy was of a very high status. When he thought about it, he had seen some of it come out in their short time together. The statement of getting the prince made him more than a little nervous, he was Kamiyan, and had been in the Kamiyan army, hearing stories about the enemies princes, yet so far all of that had been wrong, and he was unsure about what to expect.

The soldier ran as fast as he could into Yamato's tent, and the older blonde boy looked up irritably.

"Its.." he was breathing heavily from running so fast, "It's the younger prince, my lord."

The expression on the older prince turned to one of shock and joy, and he pushed the Takenouchi soldier out of the way as he ran out of the tent flap.

Kayel, to say the least, was quite surprised when an older version of Takeru ran up and enveloped him in a hug. He seemed to remember Takeru mentioning something about a brother, but it had all but slipped his mind.

Takeru smiled up at Yamato, "Sorry I'm late."

Matt just smiled, "Better late than never,"

"Yeah," TK nodded, "I figured that as well"

His eyes turned confused as he indicated to the soldiers, some whose heads were bowed.

It was Davis who answered the unspoken question, "No more hiding from your title now!" he laughed, and Takeru looked at his brother for assurance.

"The need arose that we needed to tell the soldiers your identity." Yamato confirmed.

"Tk?" Kayel questioned, "What?"

Yamato's eyes switched up onto Kayel, he had not noticed the Kamiyan standing there.

He held out his hand, "Prince Yamato Ishida,"

"Kayel Miyoto," he said before stopping, as the title Yamato used came into his head, "I mean… huh?"

His eyes were wide as he looked at Takeru in obvious shock and utter confusion, and Yamato looked at Takeru in confusion as well.

Takeru just gave Kayel an uneasy smile. Understanding came over Kayel and he could only get out a few syllables, "Ah-" he said, and suddenly everything made sense.

Yamato gave him a look of utter amusement.

Kayel just laughed, "I'm sorry but… ah" he shook his head in disbelievement that it had taken him so long to work out, "Everything makes so much sense now."

Yamato laughed, "Takeru! Were you keeping secrets again?"

Takeru just stuttered, "Onii-chan, we were in prison! And when have I really ever told anyone?"

Yamato laughed, "Come, I would talk to the both of you," he said, and Takeru sent Kayel a reassuring glance as they followed the older prince into the tent.

Kayel waited a few moments before following them in, he was both surprised and unsure of how relaxed these Ishidan Princes were, and nothing was really making much sense. He was nervous, yet knew one thing, if he had to fight at all, this was the army that would save his family, and help him return to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora Takenouchi sat at her window, her heart clenched painfully as she looked across the empty battle plains, remembering something Yamato had told her at their last visit together. She couldn't stop the thoughts that that may be the last time she would ever see him.

"_Listen Sor," He whispered, and she looked up into his bright blue eyes, "I don't know what my future asks of me, I don't know whats to come, but I do know we have a long journey ahead of us, both in battle and out… I just want you to know, that no matter what the next few months bring, I will always love you." _

_By this part, she had looped her arms around his neck, and buried her face within his chest, his hands absentmindly playing with her perfect orange hair._

"_I love you too," she had whispered, "And wherever you are, you won't be alone… I'll always be with you, I promise." _

_He rested his cheek upon hers, "I know, Sor, I know" _

_- _

She was brought out of her reminiscing by a loud shout, and she could hear her parents arguing. This was a usual occurrence, and she knew deep in her heart that they didn't love each other. She didn't even know if they liked each other anymore. The marriage had been completely arranged.

They were coming closer to her room and she could understand some of the shouting now.

Her mothers voice was retorting something earlier said, "Well if you're so sure it's the wrong decision, how come you allowed them to be sent there in the first place?"

"Because, I thought the _princess_ should have some ability in making her own decisions!"

"A _war_ decision? I'm sorry, _my lord _but you have a daughter, and not a warrior son!"

Sora could practically feel the glare, "And whose fault is that?"

Her mother stormed away, flinging open the door to Sora's bedroom, "Here she is," She stated, "Tell her,"

The King took on a regal stance, "Princess Sora,"

"Yes Father"

"I have some worries about your decision regarding our soldiers,"

Sora looked at her mother, confused, but curtsied and answered, "and I will hear it"

"The Ishida Army has already lost many of its scouting party, including some of our soldiers, and I am regretting your decision, I do not think it was wise. Tell me, Daughter, Why did you send our soldiers to the Ishida realm?"

Sora averted her eyes, "I deemed it the right choice, Father,"

heknew that that was not the whole truth, "And you believe that continuing our alliance with such a weak army is acceptable?"

"They are NOT weak" She answered, her eyes flashing dangerously, before she bit her tongue and continued, "I mean, My Lord, I believe that they will prevail."

The Kings nerves were at an end, "But Why? Why Sora, Why did you send our troops to the Ishidas, when our main alliance has always been with the Kamiyans? What have the Ishidas done for our help, what has King ­­ done for us? What have the princes done? Why in the world would you ever deem it the right choice when we know-?"

Sora was standing back in the corner, her nerves alert, and tears threatening to fall as she screamed the only thing that was sticking in her mind, not wanting to here the rest of her fathers speech.

"_Because I love him!" _

Then there was silence, a deadly silence only wavered with Soras sharp intake of breath as she wiped her eyes, and looked uneasily around her room, and took one look at her shocked parents, and knew that they understood.

"I mean… I" she gulped, "I have to go."

And so without delay, she briskly walked out of her room, leaving her parents in a dead shock.

And the silence continued, stopped only by the shocked king falling wearily onto his daughters' bed, staring into space, and her mother putting her head in her hands.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: ha ha ha ha. I finished this in less than a month! Hope you enjoyed!

A/N2:

An apology is in order, as this chapter has been finished for 2 months, and you guys have been waiting for the chapter for two months. Lets say a month ago, 2 days before I was leaving to go to Europe (my first time!) for 18days, fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me update, so I'm sincerely sorry, and will try to be quicker next time, but don't count on it, cause this months extremely busy, along with Assessments, I have my Music Theory, my S+D Theory, and my Saxophone Exam (7) coming up. Once that's over things will be back to normal and updates will return for the next 2 or 3 chapters (the last chapters).

… you know, now I know whats happening with this story my imagination is set loose and I want to write other things, so I've been writing Paris, and Keeping Faith, and 4 LoTR fics instead of this one… I know… bad…

Stupid School Certificate.

HAHAHAHA! WE GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND NOW ISN'T BLOCKED! I think I might go downstairs and update this _now_ instead of waiting until tomorrow at school!

C u in a month….

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Tuesday 22nd February 2005**


	13. The depth of the heart

__ __ ___Joyous Heartache___

**__**

**__**

**__**

___Chapter 13: The depth of the heart___

A/N- 27th February: if I was completely frank with everyone I'd say something like this.

I want this story to finish so I can write paris and Keeping Faith

There we go

But for now, another chapter of JH!

Actually… if rethinking, this could be the second last chapter!

Enjoy! Remember to review (it'd be nice to get up to the 200 mark! Hint hint!)

18th June: Well, I'm finally looking at this chapter again, I know, awful, I haven't even thought about writing it for a while, I've been too busy, and writing other things. But holidays are coming up, and so hopefully I'll finish it during then. I'm just bubbling over with new ideas for new stories, and I cant wait to write them!

Its important to realise that this chapter deals with a lot of things, it opens the paths for events that are going to happen in the last chapter, and it takes you on a journey through Kayels history, which will become important in the last couple of chapters. It reveals much of the history of all characters, and finally explains the friendship between Matt, Takeru and Tai. It mainly takes us on a journey through the past, but also, something will happen that I know many of you are going to be pleased.

Please review!

- - - - - - - - - -

**T**hey had been sitting in that same tent for quite a while, the two brothers talking, with Kayel sitting quietly by the side, his eyes wandering around the tent trying to find something more interesting to look at than feeling under the wary gaze of the eldest prince.

When Yamato had found out that Kayel was a common prisoner who had once served under the Kamiyan King he had given the boy a look of unamused surprise and suspicion. That was when Kayel knew he was not welcome.

"I don't know what he's planning, and I don't know what will happen, but I don't think that we can stop this war now." Yamato said quietly, having heard TK relate the events back to him.

Kayel, who had been listening patiently until now, intersected into the conversation, his voice loud and strong, "Then who will?"

Yamato looked up sharply, his eyes forming a glare as he looked at the younger boy, his feelings of distrust for Kamiyans ran far too deep. "Nobody asked you to fight for us,"

"Nobody asked you people to start a war."

Yamato's glare hardened, "Why don't you go and tell your prince that?"

The teenagers forest green eyes looked hard, with a wry smile on his face, "Why do you think I was in prison?"

"Matt!" Takeru intervened, "He's allowed to have his own opinion if he wants, understand?" He sent Kayel a reassuring smile, and Kayel sent it back unsurely before staring intently at Yamato. That was _not _how he meant to start things out.

"I understand," Yamato countered, a bit stunned that Takeru took Kayels side so quickly. "I just don't trust him."

The look of hurt past fleetingly through Kayels forest green eyes, before he put up a mask of stone.

"That's all, Tk." he smiled, once again blocking out the others presence, "I'm glad your back, but I'd like to talk to you in private soon"

"Me too Yama" He said, standing up, "C'mon Kay."

Kayel stood up, sending one more look to Yamato, before continuing out of the tent to Takeru.

Although he had meant to stay with Takeru, it proved to be much harder than he had first expected, with Takeru having so many duties being back with his own people, Kayel felt slightly isolated and in the way, and so he walked off on his own, trying to find his aura of calmness again.

Kayel sat by the campfire, watching the way its reflected light was shimmered in the dark forboding trees around him. He wasn't questioning his decision, but he was unsure of how it would affect certain others.

It was the first time he felt truly alone. Even by himself in the cells he didn't feel this alone, and now here he was, surrounded by people, out in the sunlight again, and he felt alien, abandoned, and self conscious. It was like he was being assessed every time anyone saw him. That was why he needed to get away for a while, even being alone made him feel more comfortable, more welcome than he did closer to where all the activity was.

It wasn't always like this, he used to naturally be a very open and confident person, and although that side of him still appeared sometimes, without the influence of his family, and spending 6months in prison due to that openness had made him much more untrusting.

_They were out in the fields, A boy who must have been younger than 6 was holding a rather big and clumsy sword. His hands were holding onto it with uneasiness, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it. _

_With him was a much older person, who looked much alike to him with his dark hair, and vibrant green eyes that made him look more like 20 instead of 35. His sword seemed moulded to his hands, and seemed to match the ragged look, in comparison to the confident cheeky innocence of the young child._

_Suddenly the older of the two lunged, their swords clashing lightly, although the younger one seemed to be having a hard time moving the large object about._

_"Down Kay!" He called to his son, ordering him to drop his swords defence. "that wont do anything against your opponent. If you want to protect yourself against other people you must not ever let them in, keep your guard up at all times, and hold your sword erect. Yes! That's it, now… you attack like this."_

_The boy seemed confused and lightly dropped his sword to the ground, "I don't understand, Da, I don't want you to get hurt, not ever, so why are we fighting?"_

_The older man smiled slightly at his young child, "Kayel, you have to understand, son. I'm in the army, and that means that somedays, I'm going to get hurt real bad. Everytime that we go into that battle field there's a chance that I wont come back, but war is on the horizon, son, no matter how far away, and if that happens one day, I want you to be prepared. I want you to be able to look after your ma if anything ever happens, and I want you to be able to protect yourself. Cunning and wit wont get you everywhere."_

_"But, Da, I thought you didn't like the army, so why do you get hurt for it?" He inquired, "You'd be happier if you weren't, and Mama and I would be real sad all alone without you, so why cant you not be in it?"_

_"That's just the way things are at the moment, Kay… Maybe they'll change someday soon." _

He didn't know why his fathers advice came back to him now, all these years later. Perhaps because he felt like he had let down his father, now the war was starting, and he couldn't be there to protect his mother. He was only 5 at the time, but his father wanted him to be prepared. 20yrs of serving an army he did not like or trust would do that to a person. And now, after 11years, he remembered the advice 6months too late. He supposed it was rather fitting for the situation he was thrust into now.

_A 10 year old Kayel opened the door to their farmhouse cottage, he swung it open with an air of authority and joy. His father had been away for almost 3 months, and although the salary kept on coming in, it was hard work to keep waiting. Now the soldiers were finally home, from the campaign. His father had already missed his new daughters first birthday and last year during Tori's second birthday he'd been called away. Her third was coming up in just a few months. He'd promised he wouldn't miss it._

_He put on his natural roguish smile as he spoke, "About T-" Whatever quirky thing he was about to say was lost in the air as he looked at the stranger who was wearing a black uniform._

_"May I help you?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his heart. This was not his father. It was supposed to be his father._

_"Is this the Miyoto residence?" The stranger asked in a stony voice._

_"Yes" he answered rudely, his sharp tongue and rapid emotions getting in the way of polite conversation._

_"Is your mother home?" He had asked, looking around the small, dark rooms._

_"She's working again," he answered, matching the others monotone voice, but it was true, his mother had been working overtime a lot lately._

_The stranger in black's voice was stone cold, "Then it is my deepest regrets to inform you of the death of Soldier 409," he said handing a piece of paper to the stunned child._

_The words hit Kayel like ice, and he looked down to the floor, his face showing utter despair, and somewhat confusion. How could they not have known already?_

_This is how they treated someone who was in their service for the majority of his life? His father was just a number to them, one among thousands that had fallen, and on the tombstone in some strange and foreign land, at **his fathers** resting place, it wouldn't say any heartfelt message of love. Just #409._

_His father deserved more than numbers. He was more than just #409, he was a friend, a guide, a mentor, a new father, an old father, a son, a husband._

_But to the army he was just #409._

_Somehow, to Kayel, it wasn't so much of a surprise, more of a shock. He felt as if he'd known that it would happen someday, sometime soon, but not now… not with Satori so young. _

_Looking down at the piece of paper, the one that had drastically changed that course of the future in a matter of seconds, it became too much._

_The date of death was over two months ago._

Kayel shook his head, willing the memories to leave his head. It was in that moment that his world had crumbled, he had become a mentor, father, brother and naïve child in just a couple of words.

He understood then why his mother had been working overtime for so long, because the wages were _not _coming in. They had no more money, and so she was going to have to labour hard and long so that he could finish his education, and so Tori could survive.

That hadn't lasted long though

_"I don want you to go Kay" The little 6 year old girl held onto her older brother tightly. _

_"Hey," Kayel knelt down to his sisters level, "I wont be gone too long, right? Tori, you have to understand, I just have to go get some training, and then I'll be home all the time."_

_His voice spoke of maturity, too much for a 14 year old boy, thrust into the role of a mentor for his little sister at such a young age. She didn't remember her father, and she never would, but she remembered her older brother, for now at least._

_she looked so much like her mother, while Kayel looked a lot more like his father, except for her eyes. She had their eyes, that same gorgeous green. Her hair was a soft brown, and long, and her skin tanned slightly from working outside._

_He remembered looking up at his mother, the pride that was in her eyes, but the hopeless tears as she looked at his uniform, the one that she knew her darling son was going to be trapped in for the rest of his life. Trapped in fighting for someone he didn't know, didn't trust their judgements._

_Trapped in the same hopeless circle that his father had been trapped in, until the day he died for some unknown war of power, lust and greed _

_And he whispered something softly into his little sisters ears causing her to run back inside, standing next to her mother, clutching the plain white dress that her mother was wearing that day, and he slowly backed away, looking at them one more time, before running up the hill to his fate._

_And he looked upon his family, that in the months to come, would seem to them their last view of their darling son. _

Takeru was walking around, his blue eyes searching for his new close friend relentlessly, "Yamato?" his older brother turned around, "Have you seen Kayel,"

Yamato gave him a look as if to say, "Do I look like I care at all?" and Takeru just shook his head, before noticing Davis.

"I think I saw him walking down that way" his best friend said, pointing down the path to a clearing.

"Thanks Dai."

He found Kayel alone, his unruly dark hair covering his face, and his head in his arms. He was obviously lost deep in thought, and did not hear Takeru approach.

"Kay?"

His head whipped up, revealing dark, troubled eyes.

"You alright?"

He shook his head, "Just memories."

Takeru chuckled, "what ever you say,"

There were a few minutes silence, both becoming lost in their thoughts once again, and the tension steadily grew.

"I'm not welcome here," Kayel said softly, "Your brother, the Prince, he doesn't trust me."

Takeru looked up, being momentarily distracted by his own thoughts, "Who, Yamato?"

Kay nodded silently, staring around at the camp behind them.

Takeru just laughed, not the response Kayel was looking for, "Don't worry about Yamato, he handled you no different than he handles anyone. He's always cold to the people he doesn't know, but he'll warm up, eventually, as long as you're true."

Davis came up behind them, "Are we talking about Yamato again?"

Kayel smiled slightly, his eyes unsure, and Takeru nodded, "Exactly! See what I mean,"

Davis smiled, "I'm Davis by the way, the infamous best friend,"

"Then I'm Kayel," He replied, laughter in his eyes, "Which makes me the run away fugitive."

"Always nice to have those," Davis smiled kindly, "And you!" he pointed an accusatory finger at Takeru, "Stop thinking about her, its bad for your health!"

"What?" Kayel asked persistently, intrigued "Who?"

"Hikari of course," Davis waved his hand as if this was old news, and Takeru rolled his eyes melodramatically, "You can always tell, cause he gets _that_ look on his face."

Kayels eyebrows furrowed, "What, _Princess_ Hikari?" He looked incredulously at his friend.

"Yes, that's the one," Davis said, before Takeru could answer, "Head over heels, absolutely smitten for each other since day one." He laughed, before continuing, "She has him wrapped around her little finger,"

Kayel smirked, "And visa versa by the looks of it," He added, remembering the occurrence in the cell, and Davis laughed again, the tension from before had all but disappeared, as Kayel set into the story of how the Princess had helped them escape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She lay on the bed, in the same position her mother had left her, for an hour at least, hopeless tears running down her face.

_I want to remember, why wont I remember?_

There was nothing else she desired at that time than to understand her reasoning, understand why she was betraying her family. She knew it was important.

Slowly she stood up, bright crimson eyes were dulled with tears, as she searched through her bookcase, before her eyes lighted upon her bedside table.

She slowly fingered the piece of paper, with the one thing, the one memory of her past. It had to be the key, it was what helped her decision to help Takeru, obviously it must have some link to her past.

She skimmed over it, holding her head, forcing the memories to come.

_Remember…_

The voice echoed in her head, _I'm glad you have history……… I wish I could remember more…………… me too._

The next voice was strangely the same as the last… reiterating what was written on the piece of paper, _You must believe in who you are and trust your heart; it is the only one that doesn't lie._

_"Hikari, this is your brother, Prince Taichi Kamiya," _

_"Please don't forget me," _

_"I'm going to take you home Hika," _His face flashed before her eyes, soft blonde hair, and bright blue shining eyes, looking more youthful, more naïve than when they had recently met.

She knew that voice, her heart had been telling her all along to do what she did, not to go along with her family. Reading through the words on the piece of paper once more she made up her mind. Grapping what little things she needed, she headed out the door.

Her slippers made little sound as she walked down the grand staircase, that had been her home for the past 3 years, and 3 years only. "_I'm going to take you home," _What did it all mean? She had to find out, and she knew that she wasn't going to get any answers from staying here.

Reaching the door, she felt a strong hand grab her arm, and she turned around to find worried, and slightly unsure brown eyes. Her brothers face was scared, almost.

"Taichi" She nodded her head.

"Kari?" He questioned, he didn't sound the same either, he sounded different, vulnerable and unsure of his intentions, "Kari? Where are you going?"

She sniffed slightly, not meeting his eyes, "I'm going away Tai,"

"No your not," He told her, his eyes trying to catch hers as he realised how severe this situation was. "Kari, you're not."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "You have _No_ power over me Tai! How can you stand there, after all that you've done!"

"What?" Tai asked, "What do you mean?"

"I know, Taichi, all this time, you've been lying to me! I was hurt, and vulnerable and you used that disability against me!" She was angry now, her voice echoing throughout the small hall.

"What? I was doing it to protect you Kari, from _them! _This is all Takeru's fault, isn't it? You just had to go down there and speak to him!"

Her face held a look of semi shock, "So, Takeru is a part of my past?"

It was Tai's turn to look shocked, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, her crimson eyes unsure but accusing, "I'm just going on a whim, when I was down there, it felt different," She stumbled, thinking of a way to describe it, "True. He knew me, and I felt that I really knew him. But I didn't remember anything."

"Do you want to know?" Tai asked softly, "I don't… I don't know everything but…"

He was cut off by his little sister, "No Tai! No!" she whispered urgently, "I cant trust you Tai, you've lied to me, and I don't know what to do, but anything is better than just staying here in the dark. I have to go."

She turned around again, surprised by the fact that her brother wasn't doing anything to stop her. Looking back at him, she saw the helpless look on your face, "You right, Kari," He whispered, "I have no right… I had no right."

She stared at him sadly, "You've been a good brother, Tai." She whispered, "But I think we are all being used by someone. Listen to your heart. All that you are going to gain from this war, is the loss of a best friend and a little brother; and how is that gaining anything?" she posed this question to him, not understanding the significance it would hold to him.

With that, she turned around, and ran out of the palace.

- - - - - -

Taichi walked back to his room, his sisters words echoing round his head. He had known this was going to happen for a long time, yet he had done nothing to change it. Now his sister was running through the city, searching for her past.

He knew that there were many things that he could do, he could wake up his father, or mother, who would issue a search party and force her to come home, he could rouse a few soldiers and follow her himself, make sure she didn't get hurt or go too close to the enemy. But he wasn't about to do any of that. He'd made enough bad choices in the past, and he wasn't going to make any more.

He also had the feeling, that what ever she was searching for, she was going have to find it out for herself, and make her own choices. She had tried her families way for 3 years. Maybe that was long enough.

He remembered what she had told him "_All you are going to gain, is to lose a best friend and a brother" _

These words brought forth a new feeling. Despair. Retched despair. It was hopeless, wasn't it? The circle he was trapped in now. He remembered what Takeru had said, Takeru who had looked so much like his brother. "Yamato never spoke of you like a bad person" But then, when they were younger, Yamato had been Tai's brother, not Takeru's.

Most of all, he knew that both his little sister and Takeru held some truth in their words.

His father had not been supportive of him and his mother after the death of Natsuko. He had been furiously angry, and had talked to Taichi about the honours of upholding oaths, and why the Ishida's were so low, lying about the sex of the baby. He had told him that Yamato, his toddler best friend, and his family had manipulated theirs so that they could have their ways.

He had said that because of them, his sister was going to have to be married to someone she wouldn't know, and wouldn't like. He said that the Ishida's were the reason for her failed future.

And he had chosen his father, and not his brother. He had not listened to the warnings of his heart, at such an early, and vulnerable age.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari was truly wondering what sort of a decision she had made. She coughed as she tried to walk through the bushes and tight trees. She had been walking for hours now, and it felt like a lifetime ago that she had left her brother at the Palace.

She knew that she needed answers, but she didn't even know where the enemy was camping. She hadn't even thought of it until now. She had wandered the woods without question, just listening to what her instincts told her. Did it matter? Would she wander the woods for the rest of her life, without answers?

It was only after those thoughts she noticed something, flickering in the distance. She hurried closer to it. Amazed was a major understatement for the way that she felt. She was confused as well. How did she know the right way to go?

She crouched down in the bushes, trying to catch a glimpse of who was there. It was impossible, she could see two figures, but the fire was just flickering, dying embers, and so it was impossible to make out who they were. One of the figures stood up, and gave the other a brotherly hug; she could hear his voice laughing as the other ruffled his hair, hugging him again.

Why couldn't her family be like that?

The figure moved out, and Hikari had a sudden urge to go out of the bushes. There was only one person now. Maybe she could ask him where the youngest prince was.

She came out of the bushes, and now that she was in the light she became unsure. This boy _was _Takeru. How could she talk to him? What would she say? That was a good thing, wasn't it?

His eyes slowly met hers, as if he'd known she was there all along, and she was amazed by the sincerity, he seemed confused, and slightly wary.

Hikari didn't meet his eyes. What had she expected him to do? It wasn't as if he would say, 'Here I am, the link to your past, Here are all your memories!'

Within a second he was next to her, as she looked at the ground, confused. Her mind was pounding, she didn't know what to do. He wiped away a tear she hadn't realised was falling, and her eyes met his.

She gazed into their blue depths, mesmerized, before he whispered, "Follow me, we need to talk"

He led her away from the camp, his hand fitting hers perfectly, soon they came to an ethereal clearing, a small lake in the middle reflected the moonlight onto their faces.

He gazed at her, unsure of why she was here, and wanting this moment to last forever. How long ago had it been since they had been together, freely? Of their own choice? He held her hands lightly, between his own, his eyes taking every detail in, every way she had changed. He didn't want it to end.

Hikari looked down, shivering in her cloak, "I want to know who I am," she whispered, "I don't know who to trust anymore, and…" her eyes darted to the lake, "I feel like I know you from… somewhere," She was so confused abnout her feelings, and her voice showed her vulnerability.

"Shh" Takeru whispered, placing a finger upon her lips, "Don't talk," He said softly, dipping his head, so his lips met hers. She didn't stop it, it felt right, and she kissed him back, softly but passionately.

That was when the dam broke loose.

_She could see the stable, the sunset where they had first met. His blue eyes sparkling in the orange sunlight. _

_Their first kiss, him sitting on the haystack, saving her from a few days work. A girl, with long blonde hair, and green eyes… Lara… entered, laughing and teasing them both._

_He whispered something into her ear, fingering her crest softly, and she could feel the tears running down her own face as she yelled at him for lying, the fact that she was a noble hurt her more than anything._

_She could see him staring up at her, as the sun went down, staring across the kingdom, "I'm taking you home Hika" She could feel the joy within her heart, the fact that her boyfriend would be able to be with her as she got used to the new environment she was about to be introduced into. _

_She saw him, standing in front of her talking to her brother, his sword at his neck, before introducing them, as soft smile, a sad smile upon his face. She had never been so confused. "Hikari, this is your brother" his voice echoed, "Prince Taichi Kamiya"_

_She was yelling at her brother as he explained his reasons for hating Takeru, "Because I love him" the words echoed throughout her head, and she could see Tai's stunned face, his irritation._

_Taichi was fighting, the Ishida scouts were all around, "But Take and Yama would never" she heard her voice, so trusting of the enemy princes. They had them surrounded, and she was trying to fight. She saw the hilt of a sword come down onto her head, before everything went black. She was pushed back into the present._

Takeru pulled away, and she smiled, tears shining in her eyes. She could remember, everything almost. Everything made so much more sense now. Resting his forehead upon hers so their noses were touching cutely, he smiled, and she laughed through joyous tears.

"Your brother lied to you Ri," he whispered, "I'm in love with you"

The tears rolled down her face, and she kissed him again, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued**

**- - - - - - - - - - - ****- -**

Yay! I'm finished! That actually didn't take much time, I was only writing for a couple of hours, just the time between writing took a while.

Orlando is in Sydney right now. I'm so depressed. He's on a month vacation from filming POTC2, and I haven't seen him yet. One day I will. He's so close… and yet so so _so_ far away… T.T cries hysterically Yes. I also know I'm obsessed. Don't remind me. Its all I've been thinking about for days.

I also know that I shouldn't have put all that information about Kayel in, but I had it all planned out, and I wanted to share what I thought of his life. I really like him a lot. It will probably be important in the next chapter/epilogue though. We'll see. wont let me put up song lyrics anymore! T.T I may have to delete the ones in past chapters when I review over the story…

Well. Last chapter will be coming soon. Maybe there will be an epilogue. I never did get round to writing my last epilogue though, so I think I'll just try and fit it all in next chapter.

Ok. I'm pretty disappointed with that chapter, so… tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

P.S I didn't have enough time to proof read, or write responses, so just a big thankyou and hug to everyone who reviewed, I'm sure you would all much appreciate to get the story now, rather than with a response in 3 weeks. (I'm going on holidays.)

kk. c u in the last chapter!

Review!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Sunday 19th June 2005**


	14. Conquers All

**Joyous Heartache**

**Chapter 14- **_Conquers All_

**Author **neofilly

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**Really long Note on the story:**

As most of you will have realised, I have completely lost inspiration in this story, luckily I have notes to continue on, but that's the main reason its taken 6 months to write a chapter, you're probably wondering why, I'm here to answer that.

I started this story at the naïve innocent age of 13. I'm now turning 17 in the near future, and my ideas, and style of writing has completely changed. I've actually completely changed. You'll notice at the beginning of the story I had included crests, and other things, and my aim was to practically create the sappiest fairy tale story ever written (which I've almost got). My story had no plotline, and no character development which has annoyed me to no ends in the past year or so. 1 year ago, I actually completely set out a brand new story based around my original idea for 'joyous heartache' which had a plotline (adventure/romance), Own Characters, interesting twists, and an unpredictable outline, and actually let the characters I have taken from Digimon stay in character, which this story does not. (wolf, I think you know this story- or the 1st chapter) I would have enjoyed writing it, except for the fact that I realised, within a year, I didn't want to be going on at all. That time has come. From February the 1st I am no longer going to go on Fanfiction, (except maybe uploading small oneshots) so that I can study for my last 2 years at school so I can get into the uni course I want to do.

I was going to write the whole thing tonight, but decided I owed you a chapter (since its been 6 months), so I've divided it into 2 parts, I'll write it tomorrow night. Its completely planned out, I just need a night to write it, and that'll be tomorrow. It will be the battle and the epilogue.

I think this chapters ok, maybe a bit disrupted, but its alright, which once again shows that not all my inspiration has completely disappeared. Or maybe you could tell me. I apologise for any reiteration, or change in style, and jumpyness, - its been 6 months, but I tried. J Tell me what you think.

Ah. Last note… Thankyou so much to my wonderful reviewers, especially the ones who have stuck with me throughout my time here. Thankyou! If it weren't for you I would have given up long ago, you're my inspiration! J

neofilly.

Without futher ado:

* * *

**H**ikari woke up, the light flowing in through a small slit in the spacious tent, reminding her of a certain scene from her past. A smile graced her features as she pushed herself out of the blanket, sifting through her newly acquired memories.

The flap was opened, and a frustrated Takeru came through into his tent.

"Troubles?" She questioned lightly, and he jumped slightly, looking at her embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were awake yet," he admitted.

"And you didn't answer my question"

He laughed softly, sitting next to her and pushing a lock of hair back behind her crimson eyes. Hikari was constantly amazed with how simple everything was, she was with him, and that's all that seemed to matter, there were no talks, no introductions, though she suspected that they would come soon enough, she was happy right now, with him.

Takeru shook his head, "Not really," he said softly, looking into her crimson eyes, "What about you? Memories?"

His happiness seemed to be infectious and she smiled with him, "Not many since last night, I can remember your brother, Lara. That's about all," He looked disheartened, and she hugged him, "More will come, though."

"I suppose, but I wish you could remember _now_."

"Why?" she questioned, "I remember my feelings, that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

He looked troubled, but nodded anyway, "You'll know the full story soon enough." He kissed her brow, before standing up "I have to go talk to Yamato and Davis, stay here, and out of sight."

She rose a slender eyebrow, and scrambled up herself, "Takeru Ishida, are you hiding me?"

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I want to come out, feel the sun." she said, "Maybe talk to your brother, and who ever else is here,"

Takeru averted his eyes from her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No Takeru, it is. I'm tired of having boys deciding what's best for me."

Running a hand through his hair nervously, he understood that he couldn't stop her, and nodded slightly. "All right, but you need to stay close, the other soldiers may not understand your real motivation for being here, I don't even know if Yamato will."

Sighing, Hikari nodded, and held on to his hand in a sign of affection, as they emerged from the tent. Immediately assaulted by the sun, Hikari lifted up her hand trying to block it away from her, before being covered by a tall shadow.

"Good Morning Hikari!" The tall shadow exclaimed, before embracing a surprised HIkari.

Takeru just spluttered, "Davis! How did you…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Davis raised a finger, "I told you Takeru, its that look in your eye," He sent a brilliant smile to Kayel, who was standing beside him, "When you woke up this morning you couldn't stop smiling."

"Normally you're in horrible moods in the morning." Kayel agreed, and Takeru's eyebrows rose more.

"I thought at least _you_ were on _my_ side." He glared at the 'quiet one' and new side kick, before grabbing Hikari's hand and muttering about traitorous friends, and fugitive runaways.

Hikari laughed, the soldiers nearby gazed at her in obvious interest, but this new girl was obviously close to the prince, and Takenouchi captain, and therefore was not perceived as a threat.

They came to where Yamato was stationed in a few minutes, and Takeru looked at her again. Thinking over it quickly he realised that this was probably the best course of action either way, as Yamato would find out one way or another, and would just have to accept Hikari's sudden change of heart.

They walked in, the tent was much more elevated than the simple sleeping tents, and seemed very authoritive. Yamato was in the middle, looking over maps with the captain, before he looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Leave us," he ordered the captain, who bowed low, excusing himself from his lords presence.

"Explain." It was all he stated, and they knew he meant it, he had that dangerous, cold tone, that warned others not to mess with him.

Takeru was unfazed by all this, "There really isn't much to explain."

Hikari glared at Takeru, "Actually, there is. Taichi lied to me, he didn't tell me the whole truth. I didn't trust him."

Yamato looked at his 'affianced', before sighing, "I already know all of this,"

"that's it." She smiled, "I met Takeru when he was prisoner, I helped him escape, and Taichi gave away that he was part of my past, so I came here, completely of my own will"

"And your memories?"

She nodded, "Are returning,"

He shook his head, looking very irritated, "This just complicates things, you could have stayed at the palace, just one more day. We would have come an collected you after-"

He was cut off by his younger brother, "I'm sorry Matt, but exactly how does this complicate things?"

"you don't understand anything of war, Takeru." He whispered softly, "The enemy often has spies, and any ulterior motives."

It was Hikari's turn to get angry, "Are you accusing me of being a spy?" she asked, furiously. "I can tell you now that I am no such thing, I would never dream of doing something so immoral!"

Biting her lip angrily, she averted her eyes from Yamato's hard glare that proved that she had come to the wrong conclusion. "I am not accusing you of anything Kari." He said in a dangerous low voice, "But I am saying that often the enemy has spies, and ulterior motives. I do not think it would benefit anyone if you were used against us,"

"My brother would not use me." She said.

"No, he wouldn't lie to you either," Yamato smirked, "Hikari, we cannot risk that."

"It doesn't matter," Takeru stated, "She wont be anywhere near the battle ground,"

"I'm Sor-"

"So there will be no chance for her to be used at all, or proven anything."

He continued on as if there had been not interruption in the middle.

"Takeru, I am not useless." She snapped.

Takeru rolled his eyes, and looked at her "I didn't say you were useless,"

"But you did say I couldn't fight,"

He looked incredulously, "Have you ever even picked up a sword,"

She shrugged, "Once or twice'" she answered nonchalantly.

"We will talk about this later." He said softly, rolling his eyes before turning back to Yamato, whose blue eyes were dancing with mirth.

* * *

Hikari stormed away from Takeru as soon as they came out from Matt tent. She couldn't understand his reasoning, she was sure that he was different from her brother, but for some reason at the moment it didn't seem much different. She thought that Takeru was the boy from her dreams, from her memories, but the more they were reunited, the more differences she found.

She just meant to walk around to get off her anger, but at the edge of the camp, she saw a familiar face, and so walked towards him, smiling slightly.

"I remember you," she stated, looking up into his green eyes. "you were the other prisoner, weren't you?"

Kayel smiled, "And you are the disobedient princess who rescued us,"

She blushed, "I didn't do that much,"

"You did, actually, Takeru and I wouldn't have survived without your help,"

"I still don't know whether it was the right choice, though" she whispered.

"What?" Kayel asked, "Betraying your brother,"

"Have you ever regretted it?"

"Huh?" his green eyes were confused, "Regret what?"

"Regret, whatever you did to get into there."

Kayel laughed, it was a deep bubbling laugh, that emerged from deep within, that seemed sincere but had disbelief bubbling through it, "I'm sorry, Princess, but I don't. I was put in there for holding my own beliefs, because I had my own views I was seen as a threat, and placed into jail, which has therefore led to me betraying my 'own' side. I don't have anything to regret." He smiled softly, "and I don't think you really do either."

"I guess not. I would still do the same thing, but…"

Kay ran his hand through his short hair, "But you still feel guilty,"

"Yes," she whispered, close to tears, "I mean, they're my family, and I think I'm in love with their enemy, and here, in the middle of their enemy camp… I do feel guilty, but I'd do the same thing if I did it all over again."

"Are they?" he asked.

"Are they what?"

Kayel smiled, "Are they your family? I mean, from what I've heard, you spent most of your life with Ishidans, and Takeru, doesn't that define family more than blood?"

Hikari's brows furrowed down in a confused gesture, "I…. I don't know." She stuttered, "I honestly don't remember enough to make that statement, and Takeru is acting… arg!"

Kayel chuckled, "That's just because he loves you, and you've only just come back, I'm sure you'll have a chance to prove yourself,"

"I don't want either of them to die." Even Hikari seemed a bit surprised at her statement as realisation came upon her face.

"No…" he trailed off, "I suppose you don't."

She sighed, "Its just hard, you know. I left Taichi, but now Takeru is treating me basically the same, and I can fight, I could talk to them. There doesn't even have to be another war, we could sign a peace agreement before it starts, but they don't see that. They cant see that my presence could help."

Kayel smiled at her, "I can talk to him, if you like."

She shook her head, "No, its alright. If anyone talks to him, it should be me."

* * *

Hikari walked briskly through the undergrowth, the tall trees towering above her in the midday light. After her talk with Kayel she had stayed away from the soldiers, thinking, and now she walked with one destination in mind, the heir of Ishida. She smiled softly as she approached him.

"Yamato?" She asked, and the older boy glanced up warily, "I want to talk to you"

"Oh?" He asked, sounding almost surprised, a moment later she found out why, "and you don't think you should talk to your lover?" Hikari could see a part of Yamato that mirrored her brother. There was a certain amount of irony in the fact they were so alike.

She glared at him slightly, "No. l don't think that has anything to do with you, or with what I came to talk to you about."

Yamato snorted, before levelling her with a harsh and bored gaze, "Go on then, dazzle me."

She gave him a glare, "Listen, alright, I'm not useless. I didn't run away from a 'big scary brother' or something, I came of my own accord, and I can fight marginally well,"

"-Wait" Yamato interrupted, "I thought this had nothing to do with what you need to talk to Takeru about"

Tapping her foot impatiently, and giving him what could only described as a 'look' she explained "I haven't finished yet! If I cannot fight, at least I have information that you could use,"

Yamato shook his head in disbelief, "Wait, I'm expected to believe that you've _just _left the _only _family you have and you're going to give me information so we can kill them."

"No-"

"Good, because I don't"

Hikari rolled her eyes, "No, but I can give you information about when they are coming, where they are attacking from, and _why _you shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Yamato just gave a bitter laugh, "I'm sorry but-"

"Listen, alright, you and Taichi are just being used, and I cant talk to Taichi about that fact, because he respects our father, his whole life has resolved around him, but yours hasn't. Hell you don't even particularly like your father. And from what I remember you think things through a lot more than Tai. You have to think about this. Our mothers didn't want us to fight, our mothers wanted our family to be joined, not to be split apart. And what are we fighting for, anyway?"

A small look of doubt, and understanding crossed Yamato's face before it disappeared, and he gave his head a little shake, as if ridding himself of memories he didn't want to think about, and he approached the subject with more caution than before, "Kari… Our families haven't had peace in a long time, you cant just suddenly change that… it needs to be fought out."

"But it _doesn't" _Hikari stressed, exasperated "It doesn't Yamato, with just a couple of words _you _can change it all!"

"No! I can't" He suddenly felt irrationally angry, who was she to suddenly appear and tell him what he has to do, this was his army, she wasn't even on their side! He walked towards her almost threateningly before taking control of his anger, and turning around and storming off.

Hikari bit her lip, that had not gone as planned, "You're in danger!" she cried as a last resort, and Yamato turned around, a stern look on his face,

"What?"

"Everyone's in danger, he's coming soon, and you could avoid all conflict if you just _left!" _

"When?"

Hikari's gorgeous face was full of despair, "Very soon, the day after tomorrow at the latest, maybe even sooner now I'm gone."

Yamato's expression relayed barely contained rage, "And you were going to tell us this when?" he shouted, "You coming here has put everyone in jeopardy, you cannot avert this battle, Hikari, you have just brought it down upon us."

Biting her lip at his harsh words, she turned and fled as far away as possible. Sobs racking her body as she realised what was now in motion.

* * *

By the time Hikari finally began walking through the trees towards the camp the sun was setting and she had been missing for a few hours. Through the trees she could hear the scuttle of the pre-battle scurry, of knives being sheaved, and sharpened, of arrows being counted, and the babble of nervous chatter amongst the soldiers.

Stopping at the edge of the treeline she noticed the two blondes, and she tried to remember a time when she'd seen Takeru look so… young. So lost. He was achingly beautiful, and she couldn't help but look at him, his eyebrows creased into a worried line, and his mouth pursed into a severe expression, his face was pale like the morning sky on a dreary day, and his eyes seemed duller than usual, yet still everything about him made her ache. She loved him, she'd known this forever, since they first met during the sunset all those years ago, and even when her memory was lost, and she didn't know who he was, and now… there was a possibility that he may not live to see the next sunset.

Just the thought of that hurt her more than she could've imagined, and she was stupid enough to fight with him on the day before. She remembered Yamato's words, _you're coming has put everyone in jeopardy, _and she knew those words would haunt her until the end of her days.

Slowly she approached, trying to engrave the picture into her memory so that she wouldn't forget, for who knew how long they had left. She was quite close before Takeru even noticed her presence, and his stare was accusing and cold. He was definitely angry that she had ignored him all day, but yet he had done the same.

He gave her a halfhearted smile that didn't reach his pale eyes, and she returned it, so nervous her hand was shaking by her side.

"I'm glad you're here" he said softly, and he sounded as tired as he looked. She looked at him, sincerely worried, yet he broke the eye contact as quickly as it had been caught.

She followed his eyes, right to the elaborate map in front of him, it was of the vast forest, and there was a key, showing the soldiers positions, but there were no enemy positions.

"We need to know where they will be, so we can position ourselves accordingly" he said coldly, "Will you help?"

She flinched at the way he was talking, it was as if they'd never been together at all. "Of course" she whispered, "but I don't know very much, just the direction"

"That will do," Yamato said, "That's all we need, or at least have time for"

She explained softly, and the two princes nodded, and continued to strategise, leaving her bewildered and feeling quite alone. When it seemed their talk had quietened down, she pulled Takeru aside.

"Are you alright?" She asked, once they were alone.

He shook his head, his brows furrowed, "I'm fine, Kari"

"Ri," she practically admonished, a cheeky smile on her face, and he looked up at her, surprised, "You used to call me 'Ri'"

A bright smile appeared on his face, "You remember?"

"More every time I see you," she whispered, "I love you, Ru, I do, that's what makes this… hard."

He nodded, before hesitating… "Ri," he started softly, and she smiled, caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have treated you like that this morning… everything's so hectic, and the last thing I wanted to do was bring it out on you, honestly, you have to believe me."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She wanted an apology, yes, but something still felt so wrong.

He cupped her cheek, running his fingers along her pink lips, "I love you too," and he kissed her softly, almost hesitantly, as if trying to memorise the feeling, and the exquisite taste of his true loves lips upon his own.

"I know," she whispered, "and you know, but…… don't go," she trailed off ending in a pained whisper, and she figured out what was hurting her so much. The fact he was leaving her. That he was willing to leave her behind with nothing but a broken heart.

"Ri-" he started.

"No" she pleaded, "Please don't go…"

He shook his head, letting a finger touch her head, following down her jaw line, and he looked deep into the crimson eyes brimming with tears.

"I have to, Ri," he whispered, "I know you don't understand, but I do. Its my duty,"

"Then let me help you" she said fiercely.

"No!" Takeru said, "please don't do that to me. I couldn't take it if something happened to you, I'd be worried the whole time. I love you. Give me something to come home to." He whispered, "Please."

She looked down, it had never been her way to just stand idly by and watch. As a slave she'd had complete independence, no one had ever helped her, and even adjusting to her new life in the Royal Court had been hard, even though she hadn't remembered anything. What Takeru was asking of her seemed impossible, and completely unfair, yet… she could see his logic. Wars were no place for women, at least that's what they were told. And she didn't want to burden him, so slowly, and carefully, she nodded.

Takeru let out a sigh of release, and she could practically hear his muscles relax, apparently this had been bothering him ever since her return the night before.

"Thankyou," he whispered, and he sounded it, "I acknowledge that its hard for you, but… thankyou."

"Just one thing," she whispered, "If you can avert this war, please do. It doesn't have to happen,"

He nodded in response, "I cant make any promises, but… I'll talk to Yamato"

She smiled at his sincere answer, and as tears overflowed her eyes, she leant up and kissed him on the lips, one hand cupping his cheek, the other running through his blonde hair, and he replied adequately.

* * *

There was rustling and alarms outside the opaque tent in which Hikari and Takeru were staying, and the loud shouts alarmed her to the significance of the day. She turned around to face Takeru, who had been up for some time even though it was so early. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, he looked ready for war.

"We're leaving" he said bluntly.

Her eyes widened, "No," she breathed. He nodded, taking her hand, and leading her outside their tent.

"You promised you'd talk to Yamato!" She whispered

"It wont change anything, Ri,"

Hikari shook her head, "It has to"

"Hikari-"

"We have to stop this" she said, pulling on his hand,

"We will, we can win this and then you can come back to our kingdom," Takeru said, "Be my princess, Please Hikari."

The tears overflowed, "Of course I will be," she said, "But not until the fighting stops, you don't understand Take. You wont."

Takeru wiped away some of her tears, but more just kept coming, "I can try,"

"Taichi, he did a terrible thing, but I know he's good inside." She whispered in a broken voice, "He lied to me, out of spite, and never told me the truth, used my disability for his advantage, and even though its hard to forgive an act like that, he's still" she sniffed, "he's still my brother! Don't kill him, there must be other ways, I don't want either of you to die. I love you both!"

There was a stunned silence.

"You don't understand," she whispered softly, coming to realise that the innocent Keru that she had loved may have disappeared in the past years. She looked down at the floor.

Takeru put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met, "On the contrary, I do understand," he stopped, "I don't want to kill your brother, Ri, but…"

Hikari smiled a little her eyes lighting up, "Then you wont, right?"

"I don't think its possible," he whispered, "We're so evenly matched, and… I don't know who will come out alive"

"You have to get away from the battle, Ri, its too dangerous." He said

"What?" she asked, inhaling sharply. She knew she'd promised, but she didn't realise it would come so quickly.

"When the battle starts, you have to promise me that you will get as far away as possible," he said.

"I can stay at the camp, cant I?" she questioned.

"No!" he said, "Please, Ri, If something happens to me," she shook her head, the tears returning, "if I die, and we loose then they'll come and raid the camp, killing everyone and stealing everything, but sometimes they don't kill the pretty ones, and Taichi may not be able to stop them! He may not know!"

"I…cant…" she said…

"Please, Ri, promise me… I love you so much, it would make me feel so much better," Takeru pleaded, "Just this one last thing,"

She nodded, hating the way he kept talking like these were his last moments, "You're going to be alright, Keru…" she whispered, "You wont leave me, right?"

He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back, their salty tears mixing with each others. Breaking apart kissed her forehead, "You have to go," he whispered…

"Please," she said, "You're going to come back, alright?"

"I don't know, Ri, I just don't know." He whispered, and she cried pressing her lips against his in a heartbroken passion, keeping their bodies as close as possible, not wanting to ever let go of this feeling they had when they were around each other.

Not wanting it to disappear.

They parted, Hikari with a sob, as Takeru caressed her face, kissing her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She replied.

**

* * *

****TBC**

* * *

Didn't cover much, but after 6 months I thought I'd give it to you, even though I'll be writing the last chapter tomorrow night. I hope it wasn't too jumpy, but I tried. Mostly from Kari's pov, dunno why, just came out that way...

Thanks

neofilly

_Please Reveiw_

**

* * *

****Thursday 19th January**

* * *


End file.
